Secrets
by NigmaShady
Summary: Naruto has some secret but not like this and how is he he seems a bit stronger than usual. Why is he an enemy, how did Anko get into this mess, and what are Naruto's other secrets. Strictly NaruTayu! Rated M because of language.
1. Suprise I'm Friends With The Enemy!

**AN: So yeah this is a new one and I hope people will like it. It's a NaruTayu story and I hope you enjoy it as it is different from any NaruTayu stories that you've seen. There is no harem in this fic nor OP main characters. I'm making NaruTayu fics because I want this pairing to succeed because I could just easily do NaruHina and I would get more success but I don't like that.**

 **Anyways people hate the Naruto ending and I'm more of a love and hate because I don't like how Kishimoto just ruined a lot of awesome characters like Shino, Gaara, Anko and others. But I loved Naruto's and Hinata's ending.**

 **I will see you later and once again enjoy!**

Konoha seemed to be at peace as there were no fights and everyone seemed to be happy. The starry sky just simply made the evening even more beautiful. Looking at this sky was one Tokubetsu Jonin, Anko Mitarashi.

She seemed to be having a good time as she was humming and some people around her were worried. Anko on the other hand didn't seem to care as she was nonchalantly just biting on her dango stick that was still on her mouth.

Her violet hair that was wrapped in a ponytail seemed to be moving up and down as she was skipping and this seemed to make people even more scared. Her twins could have been ogled by the civilians but they were all scared of getting bitten by snakes. Her tan overcoat was just slightly not showing everything… but then again she was wearing a mesh fishnet shirt.

 _Man I'm so excited! I can't believe that Old Man Hokage just gave me the duty to look at the gakis in my favourite home, The Forest of Death. I'll be so happy to see the gakis just suffer and get eaten. Plus with all the juicy torture that I just did and the tasty dango. This must be the best day of my life!_

She licked her lips at the thought that made her even more excited, _Maybe I should celebrate with some good old friends._ Four jonins who were together in a bar just instantly shivered as they all knew what was coming and decided to leave before their end would come.

 _They probably left already because they knew I was excited to celebrate including the Cyclops. Maybe I should just go to Nai-chan. But-_

She stopped walking and then saw a spiky blonde child with a Konoha headband on his forehead and an orange shirt and black shorts who was running away from her with a nervous expression on his face, _Isn't that the Kyuubi brat? What is he doing… maybe I should check out what's troubling the gaki._

A light bulb then appeared on top of her head and a mischievous smile, _Maybe if I tell the Old Man then I can finally get a raise and get out of my shitty apartment and maybe move in next to Nai-chan._

She followed Naruto quietly and it seemed that the blonde didn't even realize that he was being followed. She then saw him go through alleys and open roads before stopping at Ichiraku's, _If the brat is going to just have ramen then this was just boring._

Gladly Naruto just seemed to just pass by which was weird as Anko has always heard that the brat just loved his ramen, _This feels like I'm becoming a detective trying to solve a mystery._

Anko kept on following Naruto until he reached Teaming Ground 7, _I just followed him all the way until here! So basically-_

She stopped talking when he heard him yelling in an excited tone, "Tayuya! You here!" Anko was a bit curious, _Who's Tayuya? Haven't heard a name like that and it looks like the gaki wants to meet her which is suprising. I thought he was chasing the pink banshee._

Suddenly a girl came out of the bushes and then bonked him on the head as Naruto went down and held the top of his head. "Be a little quiet, shithead!" Anko decided to go even closer to hear their conversation.

She was shocked to see that this girl who Naruto called had the same purple belt that was tied around her waist with a large knot on the back. _That outfit is like Orochimaru's and isn't that Otokagure. What is the little Kyuubi brat up to._

Naruto whined, "Sorry." Tayuya sighed as her black eyes just kept staring at Naruto. She placed a hand on her hip as Anko noticed that she wore a tan tunic, black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals.

"At least control your voice instead of being a loud motherfucking faggot." Anko somehow liked this girl's language. Naruto flinched at Tayuya's insults but then smiled at the girl as she shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. You change moods faster than a girl bleeding through her vagina… are you bipolar?" Naruto cocked his head to the side upon hearing the foreign words.

"What's bipolar?" Tayuya simply sighed and then went to sit next to him. "Never mind, you're just an idiot."

Naruto then earned an angry twitch as he stared at Tayuya with an angry look, "Take that back!" Tayuya smirked.

"No."

"I am not an idiot."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Anko almost gave her cover away as she was on the verge of laughing her ass off due to what the two were saying. She then saw the two butt heads and then sit down and not look at each other.

Tayuya then stood up as Naruto said, "Why don't you leave?" Anko was quite curious as to why the boy said that. Tayuya then turned around as black met blue but Naruto's eyes revealed sorrow as if his mask was broken.

Tayuya flinched at this but then turned around again, "You know why. I already told you the first time we met here in this place."

Tayuya then decided to look at the sky as she admired the stars as Naruto noticed this and smiled, "You get the same look on your face every time you see this."

"You'll be able to get this if you're with me so why not stay here in Konoha." Tayuya looked at Naruto with remorse and anger.

"Why don't you leave?" Naruto lowered his head in sadness as he looked conflicted as Tayuya just continued.

"This village treats you like dog shit and they expect you not to do anything about it. Face it shithead, why do you even stay here?" Naruto then looked at her.

"But I have-" Tayuya then interrupted him, "Real friends." Anko didn't like to admit her softer side but she felt the same thing that Naruto was feeling, they were both outcasts.

"Why should I even go with you, shithead? I already told you that I owe him for saving my life, taking me in and teaching me how to be motherfucking strong. What do you have left in this shithole?" Naruto then answered back.

"I have Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-chan! I have Jiji who gives me birthday presents and an actual home." Tayuya sighed.

"Just remember shithead, I don't want the only decent idiot to die on my watch. I still fucking owe you for what you did for me last month."

 _Last month?_ Anko was surprised on how was an enemy shinobi who she could guess was associated with her old mentor able to pass through ANBU and into the arms of the most… _Oh wait I forgot Naruto is the most suprising shinobi in the world._

"I keep on telling you, it's alright Tayuya. We're friends isn't that alright." She then went to him and bent down to flick him on the forehead. The blonde instantly fell on his back and started whining about how his forehead hurt.

"I don't know how you can be a fucking shinobi, shithead? You're too nice and too trusting. What happens if I'm supposed to fight you and have to destroy this and then I'm going to have to kill a decent fucker like you?!" She pointed at Konoha.

"Then I'm just going to save you Tayuya." She sneered at him but was also very surprised at Naruto's statement.

"Why?" Naruto smiled as Tayuya already could tell the answer. She then turned away, "You should just fucking quit being a shinobi, shithead! Don't be stupid and die, I'm the only person allowed to kill you anyways."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "See you again here." Tayuya turned around and smirked, "Don't count on it, shithead."

With this, Tayuya disappeared from the training ground as Naruto decided to walk away since he was done. Anko then sighed, _Thank Kami that ended. Now have to go to the Old Man Hokage and report this._

She was about to stand up but then she felt something behind her and in a reflex threw a kunai behind her. She then heard a scream as her eyes widened and saw Naruto who was sweating like crazy and his shirt now had a hole that revealed his bare armpit.

"What the hell are you trying to do, lady? I almost died!" Anko sighed as she almost lost her meal ticket and she would have gotten the Hokage's wrath and no one would want to make the God of Shinobi or the Professor mad.

"Sorry gaki, it's just a reflex." She then noticed that he was staring at her and she didn't like people staring at her because of bad experiences. She was about to gut him but was able to control herself by reminding herself of the money.

 _After I report about the gaki, I am really going to make him bleed._ She then scowled, "What the hell are you staring at, gaki?!"

Naruto took a step back, "I- uh- was thinking that are you a shinobi." Anko looked at him like he was dumb somehow the blonde was able to get what she was saying.

"Never mind that, what are you doing in my team's training ground?" Anko wanted to know who Naruto's sensei was. She kind of forgot to ask her friends about their genins but she was mostly drunk anyways.

"Are you with the perverted Cyclops?" Naruto was wondering what she was saying but then remembered Kakashi's addiction to his smut.

"You know Kakashi-sensei." Anko made a bright smile and licked her lips with her long tongue as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Of course! Me and the perverted Cyclops go way back. I was with him back when were wittle genins like you. If you're asking if he was perverted back then, the answer is no but I'm sure you'll enjoy him. He is one of the strongest and smartest shinobi in the village."

Naruto was a bit shocked but then nodded, "Oh… damn and I was going to beat him so that he could finally teach me stuff."

Anko then laughed at the silliness of that statement, "Gaki, you can try to beat him but you're still too wet in the ears anyways… wait the Cyclops doesn't teach you."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "All he teaches us is teamwork and when we fought Zabuza, he taught us how to do chakra control. He tells me to try and control my chakra more and then he teaches only Sasuke-teme."

Anko was surprised, _The hell is the Cyclops thinking. Is he really trying to kill the youngsters? Looks like I have two things to report to the Old Hokage._

Anko was about to leave but then her coat was being pulled by Naruto, "What were you doing here, nee-san?" She saw him activate the puppy dog eyes justu and almost faltered.

 _Seriously in the eyes of the kid, this is an S ranked jutsu. Maybe I should have him go to the T &I department._

She tried to withstand it but her lips were opening and were about to tell the truth, _Kami damn it! I'll just tell the half-truth. Maybe he'll believe it._

"Hmm. I was following you gaki, it was just interesting to see you run and miss your ramen. When I came here, I just saw that you were all alone so I decided to bolt but then you were behind me and-"

"Why are you lying?" Anko was surprised as Naruto still had the same aloof expression but it seemed that he was also smiling.

"You're like me. I'm also not a great liar and you're eyes are saying something else. Can you just tell me if you saw Tayuya?" Anko sighed and slowly nodded.

"Sorry gaki but I have to report to the Old Man about everything." Naruto's face was laced with fear as he asked.

"You saw-" Anko smiled as she saw Naruto realize that he got caught. "You're little friend, Tayuya, I saw her and that you have been meeting her for the past month. I would like to ask on how you two met and managed to evade ANBU Patrol. Also that she's a part of the enemy since she's with the pedo fucker."

Naruto was also surprised that Tayuya was with an enemy of the village, _This is not good! Jiji will most definitely kill me and go after Tayuya._

Anko then grabbed his arm and smiled, "Come on gaki, I'll bring you to the-" In a blur of speed the blonde was gone and then the next thing she realized was that the said kid was behind her and touching her back.

"Fuinjutsu: Jajimento!" (Sealing Technique: Judgement!) A little spiral was shown at her back where her heart is. Anko then grabbed a kunai and held it to the boy's throat.

"What the fuck-" She then started screaming in pain as she dropped the kunai and went down to one knee. The pain soon stopped and her heart started beating faster as sweat ran down her face. She then looked at Naruto with a hateful look.

"I'm sorry." Anko then pounced as she shouted, "What the fuck did you do to me?" Naruto then held his hands high as he was scared out of his wits.

Anko then stood up and grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and placed the kunai on his throat, "Talk or I swear-"

"I did it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Naruto was then silenced when the cold blade made a small little cut on the side of his neck. "I'm losing my patience gaki. Tell me now what the fuck you just did to me and maybe I won't have to cut off a head."

She then placed her kunai between the blonde's legs as Naruto gulped, "When you mentioned Tayuya, I was scared that she might get hurt because she's with some bad people but she's really good. Anyways I panicked and I placed a seal on your back on where your heart is."

Anko was surprised that Naruto could make a seal, _Last time I heard this guy was the actual loud dumbass of Konoha who was only saved out of pure luck. Now he's making seals._

"What's the seal?" Naruto then smiled as Anko felt that this was bad. "It's called Jajimento." Anko then began to roll on the ground and held her sides while laughing at the name of the jutsu.

Naruto then had an angry twitch on the side of his head, "I know it's a bad name but it's a weird seal that I accidentally made." Anko's eyebrows were raised at what Naruto said, _You just don't accidentaly make a seal without learning about it._

"Who taught you on how to make seals gaki?" Naruto smiled at her, "Well it was Tayuya but she only taught me only how to make a storage seal. I just learned the other kinds of seals in a book I found in Jiji's desk."

"Anyways this seal is very weird, apparently whatever I want to do the person with the seal will happen. If the person disobeys my order then they die." Anko was both a bit scared but more angry.

She had been given a second cursed seal and was about to slice off his neck but the blonde said, "I'm sorry." He then pointed to her neck as it revealed the cursed seal that was given to her by her former mentor.

"You're eyes are like mine when I mentioned seal. I'm sorry, I got carried away when you mentioned Tayuya, I just couldn't control myself" Naruto lowered his head in shame as Anko realized that the blonde was very protective of his friends and would do anything.

They were anyway the same so she should have known. She sighed and let go of the kunai, "Will you kill me now gaki?"

Naruto immediately shook his head, "I was just afraid on whatever you will tell Jiji and what would happen to Tayuya. So I'm just going to place a condition on the seal. You cannot tell anything to Jiji about Tayuya unless I say so or he really finds out."

Anko then felt her chest constrict as Naruto laid out the condition of her seal. She could also feel the seal on her back heat up as Naruto smiled, "Anything from that, you're technically ok and I don't kill in cold blood."

Anko stood up and gave a smile, "Shouldn't you be worried that you might face her on the battlefield. Friendships with other villages especially when they are enemies don't end well gaki."

Naruto shook his head, "I was able to become friends with two missing nins and one was Zabuza. Tayuya may be bad mouthed, fiery and hits me more than Sakura-chan but she's like me."

He then started running away, "I'll see you again one-san." Anko also waved goodbye and then had a sinister thought that entered, _He only said that I would never tell the Old Man about his friends. Maybe this is time to test my new torture skills._

Team 7 was now waiting for their sensei to show up as Naruto was so happy since he was able to clear up what happened last night and he didn't hear anything from the Hokage. Sakura found it weird that Naruto had not greeted her yet.

Sasuke on the other hand looked like he was in a good mood as he was brooding with a smile. The three genin then looked in front of them and saw their sensei who was giggling as his nose was touching the new Icha Icha book.

He then hid his book quickly and then said, "We have a mission so let's go." Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were tired of saying that their sensei was once again late. The whole Team 7 was now on their way to the Hokage Tower by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Sakura was still waiting for Naruto to ask her out on a date but the blonde was quiet since this morning and it was already mid noon. The pink bubble gum haired girl then looked at Naruto, "Are you ok, Naruto?"

Naruto then looked at Sakura and made a toothy and goofy smile, "I'm fine Sakura-chan, why?" Sakura just shook her head as the team were able to reach the entrance to the Hokage tower. They then ascended to the top floor as Naruto busted into the door.

"Jiji!" The aged Hokage who had led the village in three wars and could possibly still do just smiled as he had a soft spot for Naruto. Sakura then bonked him on the head, "Baka! Give some respect to the Hokage."

Sarutobi merely laughed and said, "Don't worry Sakura, I am too used to Naruto's eagerness." He then cleared his throat, "Team 7, I have a mission for you to get rid of some rogue bandits near Tanzaku Town. This will be a C rank mission, do you accept?"

Naruto instantly smiled, "What are you talking about Jiji?! We will gladly do it and beat up some bad guys." Sarutobi chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, "Well since I have a feeling that your team has a record for having missions like these turning into high ranked missions."

A kunai then flew and cut Naruto's left cheek as the blonde felt someone lick his wound. His eyes then turned to see Anko who was licking his cheek. "You're blood really tastes good gaki."

She then smothered her attractions on his arm and whispered in his cheek, "That really turns me on you know." Naruto's face became an all new shade of red as he then jumped so far that he collided with the wall.

He then pointed an accusing finger at her as he couldn't even begin to believe that the older lady he met just last night was here. Anko then giggled at him, "Looks like you still remember me after what we did last night, Na-ru-to- kun~"

She said that last part in a sultry tone that made the men around the room have blood drip from their nose as their thoughts ran wild. Anko was now behind Naruto and pressing onto his back, "I forgot to tell you my name last night gaki. I am the single and sexy jounin or the Snake Mistress, Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto now knew her name but he was incredibly embarrassed as he was being conflicted, _It's so soft like pillows but-_ She then licked his ear, _She's incredibly crazy, freaky and weird!_

"Um… can you let go of me, please?" Naruto looked at her with his puppy dog eyes but all he got was a grin, "I thought you would thank me for what you did to me last night."

"That was the first time-" At this the perverts were listening closely to what Anko was saying, "-I was taken like that in the bushes." They were having a steady stream of blood that was flowing out from their nostrils.

"Especially what you did to my back was so good that I almost blacked out." At this three Anbu dropped to the ground as Kakashi was also on the ground in a puddle of his own blood and Sarutobi had fallen off his chair.

Anko then released her hold and started laughing at the men's reaction. She then patted Naruto's back, "Thanks gaki. Without you then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Sarutobi was the first one to recover and quickly swiped off the blood that was on his nose and mouth, "Anyway, this is the jonin to accompany you. She will help you for I feel that the situation might make a turn for the worse."

Anko smiled and gave a kick to Kakashi's stomach that made the masked man groan in pain, "Come on perverted Cyclops, we have people to kill and little genins to babysit." She then grabbed Naruto and ran out of the room as the blonde was screaming.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at their still in pain sensei as he was wondering what he had done to cause such misfortune to occur, _Please Kami let it be a simple and easy mission._

Unfortunately for Kakashi life the gods weren't on his side as the entire Team 7 was running through the thick Konoha forest as they were near the location of the bandits. "Stay alert everyone, we're near." Kakashi warned as everyone could hear merry laughing.

They then were able to see the bandits who were somehow celebrating as Anko smiled, "Kakashi, could you make a simple fuuton jutsu?" Kakashi was confused but nodded.

She then hugged Sasuke, "I need you to help me with a simple fireball jutsu, could you be able to do that Sasuke-kun." Sasuke blushed as he nodded and Sakura was about to scream to get her off but she was simply scared of Anko.

"Get ready, Kakashi." She then gave the signal as the masked shinobi went through one hand seal, "Fuuton: Daitonpa!"

Sasuke then let out a massive fireball as the combined jutsu hit the bandits as it killed some, burned others and sent most into a panic. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large green snake with yellow eyes appeared in front of the bandits as Anko was on top of its head.

" **What sshhhall I do with thessse people, mistresss?** " Anko smiled and then yelled, "Wreck this whole place up and leave no man behind." The snake then started attacking the bandits as it either ran through or ate some of the bandits.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There were now ten Narutos as they started fighting a few bandits who were trying to run away. Sakura was just assisting Sasuke with killing bandits. Team 7 was able to finish the bandit camp in a few minutes.

Kakashi then sighed, "Well good job everyone, I believe that everything is-" He had to dodge an incoming kunai, "-not finished."

He then saw two men as the taller one was wearing an Ishigakure forehead protector that had a slash across it. He wore green baggy pants, standard shinobi sandals and a brown sleeveless shirt. The person on his left was much shorter and had longer black hair than the other.

This guy was wearing a Konohagakure forehead protector as he had a brown veil that hid the left side of his face. He wore brown khaki shorts with a red long sleeved shirt and standard shinobi sandals. Kakashi's eyes widened at seeing the two people in front of him.

Naruto in noticing this asked, "Who are these Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi was more afraid of the man on the right, "The one on the right is known as a known terrorist and a mercenary. He is an A ranked missing nin, Kajura."

"The one with him used to be on the ANBU Black Ops team of Itachi. He's a B ranked missing nin, Shinji, and he is known for his fuuton jutsu." Kajura then threw a shuriken, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Jiton: Jakuho no Sojin."

The shuriken multiplied and was covered in a blue field around them as the flying projectiles were about to hit Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi then tackled them out of the way as the projectiles instead hit a tree as an electromagnetic field surrounded it.

"Don't touch any of his kunai or shuriken or else you'll be stuck and won't be able to move for his next attack." Kakashi then carried Sasuke and Sakura on his shoulders as another barrage of kunai and shuriken almost hit him.

Kajura smiled, "I'll take care of the Copy Nin." His associate simply nodded, "I have business with the snake's whore."

It was now Shinji facing down Anko and Naruto. Anko then said, "Gaki, this is serious business. Do not joke around." Naruto responded with a nod as he crossed his fingers, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

About a hundred Naruto clones were all around the three shinobi as they all said, "We're here to kick your ass!" Shinji just simply ignored the army of clones and looked at Anko, "You grew up to be a wonderful woman."

He then licked his lips which caused Anko to sneer, "Don't you fucking have your eyes looking at my assets. They might die because of you looking at me." Shinji laughed, "You're the same snake whore like-"

He was interrupted by a punch from the real Naruto as he landed on a tree but had a little bruise on his right cheek. Naruto then yelled, "Hey creepy old dude! Don't you say that to my friends!" Shinji had to spit out a small amount of blood.

"You're dead first brat." Anko then raised her arm as a lot of snakes came out of it, "Sen'ei Tajashu!" The snakes then began to try and capture the missing nin but he was dodging them by jumping on tree branch to tree branch.

"Futon: Renkudan Tsubate!" He then turned towards the snakes and exhaled multiple air bullets that managed to destroy all the snakes. He then dodged ten clones and exhaled more air bullets that destroyed a lot of trees surrounding him plus almost all of the clones and blew away Naruto.

Anko couldn't catch the blonde as Shinji then threw three explosive tags towards her, "Futon: Kamikaze." He released a gust of wind that formed several small tornadoes and when the explosive tags blew up. The combined attacks turned into a massive flaming hurricane that almost hit Anko.

The reason for that is Naruto was holding Anko on his arms and had a few wooden splinters on his arms and face. "Are you ok?" Anko then pushed him as they were able to dodge an air bullet.

"Focus, gaki!" Shinji then laughed as he released more air bullets and the two were running away from the barrage. Naruto looked at Anko who had ninja wire on her hands as she tied it with some kunai and threw them all around.

Shinji then was able to catch up with the two and landed a kick to Anko's midsection as the woman crashed through a tree. He then clapped his hands together, "Futon: Reppusho!" The gale that was released pushed Naruto away as he flew through trees and coughed out blood.

Shinji then sighed as he looked at Anko, "I thought you would have been stronger but this just makes it easier." Anko then laughed as confusion was on the missing nin's face.

"You also made it easier to make my barbeque. Katon Ryuka no Jutsu!" She had a cord on her index finger and then blew fire at the said cord. Shinji laughed, "That is ridiculous since how are you going to get me with that."

He felt something constrict on his neck, arms, chest and hips. He looked down and saw ninja wire and his eyes widened when the fire was close to his body. The flames then hit Shinji as he yelled in pain but then got out of it with a substitution.

The damage however was done as he had multiple second degree burns on his arms, chest and hips. Shinji then growled through the intense pain he was having, "You're fucking dead bitch!"

He slammed his hands to the ground, "Doton: Tsuchi Kairo!" The earth around Anko rose up over her and created a round cavern with a small opening. He then stood near the opening that was on top of the cavern.

"Katon: Hibashiri." He then created a stream of fire in a ring that surrounded Anko as he was going through one handed seals. Anko's eyes widened, _This is bad!_

Shinji then stopped as a huge vortex came out of his hand, "Futon: Kami Oroshi!" The result was a massive inferno that engulfed the entire cavern as the man admired his handiwork.

"Now on to the orange wearing and annoying kid." He then looked to his right and saw a huge black giant that was causing havoc. "At least Kajura is still alive and that means he hasn't yet killed Kakashi-senpai."

He then looked around, "So where did I place the gaki?" He then felt something sharp hit his cheek as he touched it and saw that there was blood.

He looked behind and saw a lot of snakes coming towards him so he jumped away from the cavern, _How the hell is the bitch still alive?_

He then released a tornado-like mass of wind as it then destroyed the snakes and then landed on the ground. He then felt himself sink into the ground as Anko rose from the ground as this made the man's mind stop.

Anko laughed at his reaction, "Don't ever underestimate me fucker. You gave me too much time to do this." Shinji grew mad as he tried to get out but Anko stabbed him in the head with a kunai but he smiled as he disappeared into thin air.

 _A kaze bunshin?_ She then saw Shinji in front of her as he smiled, "What's wrong with you, dear? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He then appeared behind her and threw her to the ground, "You tried your best but it seems that I win." Anko tried to slither away but Shinji had a hard grip on her.

He was about to stab her but was tackled by multiple blonde blurs as the missing nin was pushed away from Anko. He then saw that there was a seal on his chest and realized that he couldn't move as he looked to see Anko in Naruto's arms.

Naruto was bleeding from a large gash that was on top of his left eyebrow and had a lot of splinters on his arms and back. "I placed a chakra paralysis tag that means that you cannot move since you have chakra. This seal can only be removed if I lose chakra."

He then made a single seal that looked like a half tiger and ram symbol as the clones began to expand, "Sensei told me this that geijutsu is a bakuhatsu." Shinji for the first time in his life was afraid as Naruto yelled, "Katsu!"

The clones then exploded as Naruto and Anko were blown back due to the explosion. Anko was the first one to observe that the forest behind where Shinji was just nothing. The missing nin himself was only a pair of legs that were still bleeding.

She then looked to her right to see a black giant lose its head as it fell down. She then turned her attention to Naruto as he was already healing from his wounds but was still unconscious due to chakra exhaustion.

 _What the hell was that? I didn't know the gaki knew explosive clones._ She then carried him on her arms as she saw an equally unconscious Kakashi as the top half of his mask and the jounin vest was gone with Sakura and Sasuke carrying him.

"We have to go now! The mission is done and what happened to the other guy." She noticed that Sakura had bruises on her body as Sasuke had some on his face.

The pink haired girl was panting, "Where's Naruto?" Anko pointed to the unconscious blonde as he was apparently snoring, "What happened to the Cyclops?"

Sasuke then said, "The dude fled when Kakashi somehow sucked in the giant's head. The one we fought said that he had an absolute defence and the giant he made was out of iron sand. Sensei collapsed after he used the jutsu to suck in the giant's head."

Anko nodded as the conscious team members ran from the destroyed forest all the way to Konoha's gates. They met the Eternal Chuunin Gatekeepers who were shocked to see Team 7 bruised and battered.

Izumo was shocked, "What happened to them?" Anko then threw Naruto and Kakashi to the two chuunins, "Bring them to the hospital quickly before they're dead."

"Where are you going?" Kotetsu asked as Anko shunshined away and the two chuunins got the unconscious Naruto and Kakashi away as Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones left in the dust.

Anko soon arrived in the Hokage's office as Sarutobi was smoking with his pipe and the old man stood up, "Was I right?" Anko's silence was already an answer to him stating that he was right. _Why does Naruto-kun have to have such bad luck?_

"Who was the ones that Team 7 faced that caused Kakashi to have chakra exhaustion and for the others to be battered and bruised." Anko sighed, "We fought two missing nins."

This surprised Sarutobi as most missing nins were most likely to be alone, "Who were these two missing nins then?"

"One of them was a part of Itachi's team, Shinji. The other is a known jonin terrorist and mercenary ninja of Ishigakure named Kajura." Sarutobi let out smoke as he was concerned about not only the knuckleheaded shinobi but also the terrorist, Kajura.

"Report." Sarutobi was listening as he learned that they were able to finish off the bandits quickly but were approached by the two missing nins. She told that Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke fought Kajura which made the old Hokage remind to himself to ask what happened in the fight.

"Me and the gaki fought Shinji but the gaki was kicked through some trees. That left me and Shinji alone and I was engaged in an even battle but he was getting the upper battle until the gaki got a lot of clones and slapped a seal to the guy."

Sarutobi's face was visibly shocked that Naruto could do seals, "How?" Anko bit her lower lip as she knew that she couldn't talk about Tayuya or she'd die and she didn't know if she would be killed for lying to the Hokage.

"I have no idea. Kakashi, me, nor the other ANBU have any report saying that he learned on how to do seals. Heck I only thought he could only brag, whine and use kage bunshins to beat people up. Also he killed Shinji by using exploding clones and the collateral was a lot of forest was destroyed due to the explosion."

Sarutobi sat down as he was still figuring out what he had just learned as he had a serious face on, "Thank you for the report Anko. Could you do something for me?" Anko was curious.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi then softly smiled, "I need you to watch over Naruto. Once he wakes up I need you to bring him over in order to see on his progress." Anko nodded and quickly shunshined out of the old man's office.

Sarutobi smiled as he looked at the picture of the Fourth Hokage, _He really is your son Minato. I hope he will follow what you do or maybe take this seat from me._ He then looked at the paperwork and then made a small katon jutsu to destroy the bane of all Kages.

 _I really need a replacement or these papers will kill me before anyone else does._ Somewhere in a cave, a snake sannin sneezed as he ordered all of his shinobi to move forward with the plan to invade Konoha for in fear he wouldn't get his revenge.

Anko was just walking towards the hospital as she looked up at the clear night sky, _When we arrived here in the village, I guessed it was around three when we came back. Time does go by._

She then arrived in the hospital, "Looking for Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage's orders. I can even bring him in if you want to." She watched the nurse's scowl softened to a deep frown when she mentioned the Hokage.

"He's in room 211 but the demon is still asleep." Anko mouthed a thanks and decided to run to the room where Naruto was being held in. She was about to open the door like how she normally does but then she heard faint sounds that were coming from inside.

Anko opened the door slightly and peeked as she was shocked on who was making the noise. She saw Tayuya wearing the same outfit as last night and the red head was pacing back and forth while looking at an unconscious Naruto.

"Come on shithead, wake the fuck up." As expected the blonde did not respond as Tayuya then grabbed a chair and placed it so that she could sit next to Naruto.

"You just had to do what you learned from the two fuckers, you couldn't do… from the others!" She then sighed, "Why the fuck am I even doing here?"

She then stopped as Anko struck by opening the door which caused the red head to turn around, "We have to talk gaki."

"Who the fuck are you bitch?!" Tayuya got her flute as Anko smiled, "A friend of the gaki and someone who saw you and him talking to each other last night."

Tayuya's eyes had shock but soon turned into anger, "What the fuck do you want?" Anko then sighed, "Drop the weapon, I'm just here to talk to you about yours and the gaki's relationship and don't worry I can't say anything."

"Naruto placed a seal on me that makes me not tell anyone about yours and the gaki's relationship." Tayuya then smirked as Anko scoffed, "Wipe the smirk off of your face gaki. I just need to ask you something after that you can go scot free."

"What is it?" Tayuya then hid her flute as Anko was shocked, _What the hell? I thought she would want to fight to escape._ She looked at Naruto, _What the hell did you do gaki?_

Tayuya noticed this and glared at the older woman, "Don't think that I'm fucking soft. If shithead wasn't here then I would've made you think that you were being raped by dokis and Orochimaru."

Anko giggled and licked her lips, "That sounds nice dear but I really want to hear the story." Tayuya sighed as Anko got another chair and sat down.

"It happened about a month ago when I was sent by Orochimaru-sama to do some reconnaissance on Konoha. I met shithead after-"

 **AN: That's the end for this chapter. I wonder what is Tayuya's backstory and why does she owe Naruto and why is she continuing her friendship with him. Find out in the next chapter and favourite, follow and review.**

 **I will see you all again next time! BYE BYE!**


	2. An Accident

**AN: Thank you for the incredible support that you have given this story but may I ask to have more reviews. It drives me to make better chapters for your entertainment. This chapter will provide a backstory to Tayuya and why did she become friends with Naruto. I hope you will enjoy and I will see you later. Big thanks to Druss the Legend for placing me in My All Time Favourite and dragonmaster37206 in good Naruto stories. I hope to have more communities liking th  
**

 **Gotta answer the reviews:**

 **Wondering Knight: *wink* *wink* Maybe you're new but I hate harems and this is strictly NaruTayu because I am encouraging this pairing. I'm sorry =(**

 **Redwolf23456: And I love your profile pic! It's cool man! Thanks for the support!**

 **Animeficfan: I have answered your prayers my bro and this is strictly NaruTayu!**

 **WindyCitySlayer1: You my friend are also interesting. Thanks for the support!**

 **Guest: Guess you're taking a crap *ba-dum tss!***

 **DA Exodus: I didn't want to interrupt you from making a good Harry Potter story and merry writing and Christmas to you too my friend!**

 **RyoshiMorino: Thank you for reviewing and liking this because as I said your stories are the reason why I decided to write. So I am honoured to have you like this one. Just so you know… Every Rose Has Its Thorns is just *clap* *clap* legendary!**

 **So I placed easter eggs of some stories of NaruTayu in this chapter. They're also hard to find, good luck and may the force be with you or in this case chakra!**

"I met shithead after that. Actually I was surprised that it happened." Anko noticed the faint blushed and made a flashy grin.

"Ohhohoho! Now what did you do to him?" Tayuya glared at the insinuation as she was about to get her flute but then stopped.

"The only reason why I am not kicking your slutty vagina all around town is because I don't want to wake him up and I don't want to get caught." Anko simply cocked her head to the side, "Is that so? But I would really like that."

Her face fell at that as she shook her head, "Are all of Orochimaru-sama's students fucking insane in the brain?" Anko became curious at that.

"Oh, the pedophile actually remembers me and tells people." She then became excited as she went over to Tayuya while swaying her hips and had a happy expression on.

"Come on, gaki, tell me! Tell me what he said!" Tayuya was really trying to figure out something, _Is she horny, insane or just a child in a woman's body._ She looked at something that caught her eye that was in front of her.

 _If she's really wearing something like this and flaunting it then maybe she's just an excited whore._ Anko lightly bonked Tayuya's head which made the redhead step back to reality as the snake like woman giggled.

"Didn't realize that you swung both ways. I don't know if Naruto would like that." Tayuya simply raised her middle finger up.

"Fuck you slut." She sighed, "Orochimaru-sama wouldn't stop talking about his first cursed seal experiment that worked and that he was so proud yet had to leave her cuz she was trash." Anko didn't know what to feel either a bit happy or angry.

"Anyways, I'm only going to say this once…"

* * *

 _Flashback no Jutsu (_ **AN: Actually most of these are flashbacks so don't hate this chapter like any Naruto filler flashback although sometimes they're good like Gaara's or Nagato's.** _)_

"I am here Orochimaru-sama, what is the fucking mission?" She saw the chair turn around in the Kage's office or technically Orochimaru's head office in his underground lab. Lo and behold the snake sannin himself was deviously smiling.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, I should do something with your language." He then stood up, "But no matter, I need you to be able to spy on Konoha's guard routes in preparation for my revenge."

She then kneeled and placed her hand on where her heart is, "It shall be done, Orochimaru-sama." The snake sannin then walked towards the door.

"I knew it was good of me to take you in and give you power. You can stay there for three days, come back to me with a full report." Orochimaru then exited the room as Tayuya stood up but turned around.

"I can feel that you are there glasses eyed fucker." She then heard laughter as Kabuto came out of the shadows.

"My, my, it seems that you are improving." She walked towards the door, "One tip keep you're fucking moans to a minimum if you really want me not to notice you want to be anal fucked."

She then opened the door and closed it quickly and ran away, _I really hate that fucker. If he wasn't Orochimaru-sama's fucking right hand ass puppet then I would have Dokis raping him right now._

* * *

 _Flashback Jutsu End_

"What are you fucking laughing at bitch?!" Anko kept on giggling, "Oh nothing." She then walked over to Naruto and smiled.

"It's just so much blind trust in Orochi-pedo that I can't believe that you can see that he's using you as a mere pawn." She expected a rebuttal or an obscenity to be thrown at her but-

"I already fucking know." This caused Anko's eyes to widen, "What did you just say?" Tayuya then stood up and pushed her chair back causing it to fall on the cold hard floor of the hospital.

"I already fucking know bitch and you don't need to remind me." She looked at Naruto, "He already told me that shit when we got to fucking talk. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't meet him there-"

* * *

 _Going back to the Flashback!_

"It's so fucking hot in this fucking place and why did I wear fucking black!" The red head was currently sitting on the top of a tree branch as the mid noon sun was weighing its heat on her. She had been here for thirty minutes and it was near unbearable.

 _I wonder if it's going to be even hotter when we get to Suna._ She had noticed that there were only two guards at the entrance of the gate, _For a place as big as this, I thought there would be more. I can tell Orochimaru-sama that a frontal assault could be used as a distraction while the best go at the back or attack from the inside._

She then saw that the two guards were already sleeping as her sweat dropped, _Their security is really lax. Konoha shinobi must be fucking trash._

She then saw five trading caravans heading towards the gate, _I can fucking hide there and get inside._ She then made a shunshin as she was now near the caravans. Tayuya then had to maneuver to get inside one of the caravans and then she found out it was full of wool.

 _Perfect! I can fucking rest, get a nice bed and get through to Konoha._ So the red head covered hersef inside the wool as she noticed the caravan stopped. She made sure to suppress her chakra enough so as not to be detected.

The caravan then started moving again as she opened the wool slightly to see that she was now inside the gate as she was in the other side. _Yes!_

She then quickly left the caravan and shunshined to a more secure location which was next to a tree. She took in the spectacle of what Konoha looks like as everything felt lively and peaceful. She could see the imposing Hokage that were looking at the village from the monument.

She saw the Hokage tower and the hospital, _Looks like I have to keep fucking note of these areas. I wonder where Orochimaru-sama will fight his sensei!_

The Anbu were currently making rounds either by looking on top from the rooftops or just walking down the streets, _So the Anbu are still making rounds. I have to be careful._

The red head spent the day looking all around Konoha and drawing a map so as to give it as an extra to Orochimaru. The sun was close to setting as Tayuya admired her work while lazily sitting next to a tree in one of vast forests inside Konoha.

 _This was too easy for me. I'll just go and-_ She then heard someone walking towards her spot and quickly climbed up the tree with her feet and stood hidden among the leaves. She then peeked and saw a boy probably around her age and shorter than her.

What was most interesting was that he had spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes and three whiskers on both of his cheeks. But the one thing that stood out to Tayuya was, _What the fuck?! Why is this motherfucker wearing a bright orange jumpsuit?! Why am I even staying here in the fucking first place?!_

"Looks like I have to train again since Sensei was late again." He then crossed his fingers as ten more copies appeared. Tayuya's eyes widened, _Those aren't even normal clones! They look more solid than a regular and he doesn't look even the slightest bit tired._

"Come on let's do physical training and I want you guys to run like there's no tomorrow." The clones nodded as they raced each other. The blonde then laughed, "Good thing Sensei was drunk when I asked what I could do with the kage bunshin."

"Now I can be more awesome and Kakashi-sensei said that I can remember what my clones do and I'll be better." He then looked at the tree were Tayuya was currently at, "I'll use this to do the tree climbing exercise."

 _Shit! I have to get-_ It was too late as the blonde jumped towards the tree feet first. Instead of walking like what he used to do in Wave he forgot that he used too much chakra and the tree broke into two as the top half fell to the ground.

 _Oops…_ Naruto fell on his butt as the tree fell. He then stood up and wiped the dust off of his jumpsuit. _I think I used too much chak-_

"FUCKING HELL! AAGHHH!" His thoughts were stopped when he heard someone scream in pain. _Oh Kami! I might have hurt someone!_

Naruto moved to where he had heard the scream coming from. He then found at what he was looking for and found our favourite red head on the ground as she was holding her right leg. Tayuya then glared at him as the blonde instinctively held out his hands to protect his face.

"I'm really sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He then lowered his hands and saw her seething expression but noticed her injured leg as she was holding it. He then put two and two together, "I need you to get you to a hospital."

Tayuya knew her mission would be over if that would happen and she didn't want to experience Konoha's notorious T&I. She tried to stand up but pain shot through her causing her to fall down once again but it was prevented by Naruto.

Naruto had Tayuya on his arms as he was careful to place most of his strength on his left that held her back instead of the right which held her legs. Tayuya was about to grab a kunai and drive it through his skull but realized that it would be pointless since she couldn't walk as she needed treatment.

"I really need to get you to a hospi-" Tayuya silenced him by placing a finger on his lips, "I can't go to a hospital here."

Naruto was confused, "What? Why?" He then took a closer look at the cap that she had with showed a forehead protector with a musical note with it.

 _She's from outside the village which means…_ He then panicked as he remembered what Kakashi and Sarutobi forced him to learn about the village and the other village's relationships. _Oh no I'm going to be in trouble. I might cause a war! Or even worse I will be removed from the Hokage! Or Jiji might have me removed as a shinobi!_

"Wh- what- can I do?" Tayuya smiled, _Looks like I scored an idiot who will listen to what I have to say… that sounded wrong._

"Do you have a fucking house, fuckhead?" The blonde flinched at the words that the redhead had just said. He nodded as Tayuya smiled, "Great, just get going faggot to your house."

"My name is not fuckhead or faggot, it's Naruto Uzumaki. Say it Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki." Tayuya bonked his head.

"Baka, your name is fuckhead until I say so. Get used to it then." Naruto sighed as he started walking as Tayuya also said, "Hey remember fuckhead, if we get caught then you'll get into bigger trouble."

Naruto's face darkened with worry as he then ran all the way to his apartment. Once he had reached the door he looked left and right and then sighed, "I wasn't caught isn't that great-" He looked down to see the red head had swirls on her eyes.

She then quickly shook her head and the dizziness left her, "What are you waiting around for, open the fucking door, fuckhead?" Naruto then slowly tilted to the side as his keys fell off his pocket and he then picked it up and unlocked the door.

As soon as Tayuya saw the room, she was appalled. There were clothes everywhere and the smell of ramen permeated the entire room. _This puts the fat fuck to such a shame… actually at least this faggot doesn't have food lying on the walls and ground._ Naruto then went inside the room and closed the door with his left leg.

He hurriedly ran all the way to the bedroom and laid Tayuya on the bed, "Hey-" She wasn't able to finish what she was about to say as the blonde ran out of the room. She then saw six other blondes that started cleaning the house and caused more mayhem

The clones kept on tripping as the original was shouting and the clones fought back. Her face faulted, _If only all of the ninjas were like this blonde idiot then the attack would be a piece of cake._

Ten minutes came by as the injured redhead was bored out of her mind, _Why did I fucking react to the blonde fucker failing? If I hadn't had laughed then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place?!_

Her teeth grit as she slammed a fist to the floor, _Somehow I can hear the shit from the three other fuckers and Kabuto._ A loud crash filled the room, "Look where you're going!"

More arguing was heard as Tayuya sighed, _Why couldn't I have the luxury of being saved by a more competent shinobi that doesn't live in Konoha._

She then looked to her left and saw a book lying there on the floor as the title read, 'Memories', _I have nothing to do so might as well fucking look. This doesn't fucking mean I'm interested in the blonde idiot. I'm simply passing time since the faggot is still cleaning anyway._ She then heard a crash and a yelp of pain and then people arguing.

She decided to flip the cover as the first thing she saw was a single picture. The picture was a baby picture as Naruto had short blonde hair, two whiskers on each cheek and an infectious smile on his face. His blue eyes showed true joy and a red towel covered the lower part of his body.

 _Ok… this is a bit- What the fuck are you thinking Tayuya?! Fuck it! He's not cute! Go to the next page before you embarrass yourself._ She then turned or rather slammed to the next page.

This time the blonde looked to be around four years old when this picture was taken as he was sitting in a ramen bar. She was surprised to see who was right next to him was the Sandaime Hokage who also smiled and had a present in his hands.

Naruto's face showed bliss as he had a cake that had the number four on top of it. _Is he the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage? I have to keep my guards up._

This time the Sandaime was sitting next to him and beside Naruto were a young girl and an older man who were both wearing chef clothes.

They were all doing peace signs and smiling for the camera as the caption for the picture read, 'Best birthday ever! With Jiji, Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan.' _This kind of explains why he looks like a pussy. Jeez, I wonder how can he even be a shinobi if he's this soft._

She then turned to the next page and was taken aback of what she was seeing, _What the fuck is this?_ She saw him brooding as his expression showed loneliness, despair and extreme sadness. He was looking on the ground as he was sitting on a swing as the background was a large red gourd building.

 _Is he fucking bipolar or something?_ She examined the photo even more as she noticed that his spiky blonde hair was going down and that his clothes were wet. _It looks like he has seen some shit._

She felt that this expression was very similar to something she had, _I'm not like this fucking pussy. I wasn't like this when I was-_

She then heard that the clones were fighting. She quickly turned to the next page to avoid any unnecessary thoughts and saw Naruto holding an id and having a goofy smile on his face. _So this one is probably his ninja registration card._

She then saw another picture below as Naruto was staring at the other guy to the left who was staring at him back. She noticed he had a duck ass's hair that was black as she noticed that she looked familiar.

 _Holy shit! The pussy knows the next ass puppet of Orochimaru-sama… Did he have to pick a fucking duck ass that looks like he's into fucking guys?!_ She then saw that there was a girl between the two boys and she nearly barfed.

 _What the fuck is that pink hair?! That hair should be destroyed!_ Tayuya growled as she didn't seem to mind the lazy one eyed fucker who was holding both heads of the boys. ( **AN: Don't hate Sakura, it's just there's a way to do pink hair right.** )

She turned to the next page and saw that Naruto and the Uchiha were now smiling and seemed to be friends. She sighed, _This photo book is as bipolar as the fucker._ She then threw the photo book away and crawled out of the room.

While doing so she noticed that her leg was still painful, _I can't tell if it's broken or just that my nerves got destroyed and the bone has a small crack. Fuck it! I hate it when I can't do shit!_

She then noticed that the room was kind of clean as the blonde was panting as he had a grocery bag with him.

"Oh… um… I just came back from the store and I'm gonna make something to eat and then I will get you medicine for the leg." He then went to the kitchen and turned on the heat but then noticed nothing was coming out.

She swore she could have heard him say, 'They cut out the gas line again.' She sighed, "Hey do you have a bathroom."

Naruto nodded, "But there's no hot water and I think there's only cold water for the tub." Next thing he knew was that she was gone and he heard the bathroom door close.

"Girls must like to take a bath. I wonder if Sakura-chan is the same!" As for the mentioned redhead she was enjoying a cold bath.

"Ahh~ It's not fucking every day I get a bath like this where it's peace and quiet and I know that there's no one to fucking peek." She then lowered her head until the water reached until her nose.

 _It's a good thing I'm using the fucker to get a free bath, food and care. It's also nice that he doesn't know my name then that means no one can track me down._

A few minutes have passed as she crawled out of the bathtub and then painfully sat down as her hair was now on her shoulder. She then was about to get something but- _Where the fuck are my clothes?!_

She then face palmed as she remembered that before she got into the room, she had hastily removed all her clothes and now they were probably lying anywhere in the place. _Why do I have to throw them?!_

She tried to think of options on how to get her clothes back. Everything from stealth to using weapons but she then removed both of those from her mind as either she would be caught by the blonde naked and she couldn't really kill him if he ran.

And well the other… those were the only clothes that she brought and she didn't need to make unnecessary holes. _Fuck this and fuck karma!_

 _I have no choice but to call the fucker for my clothes!_ She then moved slowly towards the door as tension filled the room, _Please don't be there outside the door._

She slowly opened the door as she popped her head outside to look around and sighed, _Good thing he's not there._ She could smell freshly cooked food as she yelled, "Oi! Shit-"

He suddenly appeared right in front of her, "What's up?" She was about to yell at him but then sighed as her face became red with embarrassment.

"My... clothes." It was almost like a whisper so Naruto couldn't hear it, "You're what?" The blonde was still confused as Tayuya yelled, "Can you fucking get my clothes, you dumbass!"

Naruto nodded as he looked around and found it near the door all crumpled up. He gave it to the redhead who quickly slammed the door shut as the blonde sweat dropped, "The food's ready. Do you need help getting to-"

"I fucking got it you piece of shit!" He sweat dropped again as he sighed and went towards the table and sat down. He had just made dango for both him and her, _Why do I have the worst luck? I couldn't get out of the boring D-ranks and just injured a girl and now I have to take care of her._

He then looked to his left and saw that the girl was crawling towards him, "I made dango, I hope you like it." He then got one piece and then started eating from the plate.

Had he turned around, he would have seen the elation that was present on the face of the redhead, _It's DANGO! Dango! The food of the gods!_ She quickly went towards the other end and grabbed five pieces and gobbled them up.

Naruto was surprised at the redhead's appetite; _She's kinda like me when I eat ramen. Looks like I have to get more._ He stood up and walked towards the kitchen and got another bowl of dango as he saw that she had finished one bowl.

He put it down and she got two more, "Is it good?" All he heard was an appreciative grunt before she ate again as Naruto decided to eat with vigour like the redhead.

Tayuya seemed to have a big lump on where her stomach should be, _That tasted really good! Better than the shit dango in the Sound._ Naruto stood up, "I gotta get the medicine for your leg. I'll be right back."

Naruto ran out the door and quickly went to the streets of Konoha. He tried to go to the stores with medicine but all of them shooed him out.

He sat down at one of the benches in the park where he would always go, _What should I do? I skipped medical class and I don't think breaking in to the hospital is a good idea._

He laid there as he looked at the stars, _Where am I going to find the medicine?_ He then heard yelling as he saw three boys that were ganging up on a girl. _What the- I have to help her._

He then noticed that the girl was about to cry, "Hey! Stop teasing that girl!" The three boys looked at him and snickered. The taller one with purple hair laughed, "Oh look it's the demon brat! The one that our parents say that we should avoid or we'd die."

The three then walked towards the blonde as they bumped him, "You should do everyone a favour and leave." Naruto shook his head, _When I become the Hokage! All of you will respect me._

"A- a- ar-e y-ou al-right, Na-ruto-kun?" He then saw that the girl he was trying to save was Hinata who had a smudge on her right cheek. Naruto nodded, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I was just trying to see if you were ok."

Hinata put her face down as it became a cherry and steam was coming out of her ears as the ever dense shinobi didn't know what this meant, "So what were they doing to you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up to her smiling crush, "Th- the- they were t- try-ing to- as-k me out." Naruto nodded, "I guess some guys can't take the hint right."

Not knowing that he mentioned himself as he sheepishly laughed as Hinata sighed, _If only he knew about my feelings._

Naruto then winced in pain which was noticed by Hinata, "Na- Na- Naruto-kun wh-at's wrong?" The said blonde looked down to see that his right leg was filled with wounds.

 _This must be from when I caused the tree to fall down and injure her._ Hinata then got something from her sleeve and gave Naruto a green container. "What's this?"

"Um… it- for- you- your leg. It can heal all wounds." She was shocked that she mustered enough strength to not stutter in that sentence. Naruto smiled, _This is great! I can now heal her leg._

He then hugged Hinata, "Thank you Hinata-chan! You saved the day for me!" Next thing he knew the lavender haired girl was on the ground with a smile on her face, "Hinata-chan! Are you alright?!"

He couldn't get an answer when he saw the other Hyuuga clan members arrive, "What did you do to Hinata-hime?" Naruto instantly ran leaving the confused Hyuuga clan members and one who had already experienced Nirvana.

Naruto had the medicine in his hand and arrived later at his home, "HEY!" A flying pan then hit him on the head as he held his injury in pain, "It hurts!"

Tayuya had an angry look on her face, "Shut the fuck up! You got the shitting medicine!" Naruto raised the container, "Here! This will heal your leg."

He ran all the way to her as she was still at the same place and opened the container. Inside the container was a blue green balm as Tayuya screamed, "How the fuck is that supposed to fucking fix my fucking leg?!"

"Wait! I got this from a friend who's from the Hyuuga clan." Tayuya was about to protest when she heard the name Hyuuga, _As in the Hyuuga clan… That makes me remember one of Kabuto's menstrual acts when he was whining when Orochimaru-sama said that his healing wasn't as good as the Hyuugas._

"Give me that!" Naruto shook his head, "Let me apply it to you, I know how to do something like this." Tayuya then sneered at him as Naruto instinctively took a step back since he knew about a girl's wrath.

Tayuya grabbed the container despite the blonde's protests and quickly placed it on her injured leg. But she stopped when the pain hit her.

"See you're trying to force it in. Please let me help." He had said that last statement with the infamous puppy dog eyes. Tayuya's will was breaking, _Kami fucking damn it! Those eyes are the bane of all shinobi!_

"Alright! Stop making those motherfucking eyes and if you ever try to cop a feel. Then I will personally cut of your balls and place them inside of your ass, do you fucking understand trash?!" Naruto quickly nodded, _She is probably the fiercest person I have ever met._

Naruto got the container and placed the balm on his hands and gently massaged it to her injured right leg. Tayuya winced but the pain was lessening through Naruto's ministrations. She didn't want to admit this, _What the fuck?! This fucker is actually good in what he is doing… why am I even starting to feel good?!_

She let out a small moan which caused Naruto to stop as he looked at her, "Are you ok?" Her face became a bright side of red as she yelled, "Just fucking continue and don't mind me."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and simply went back to what he was doing. He continued the massage for another three minutes and then stopped, "There, all we need to do is to wait and I'll apply again tomorrow."

Tayuya was panting as her cheeks were a slight red, _I've never experienced something like that. The sooner I get away from this fucker the bet-_

She was interrupted when Naruto picked her up bridal style, "What the fuck are you doing?!" Naruto answered with a foxy smile, "It's time to go to sleep and I'm going to get you to the bed."

Tayuya's answer was a right hook that she could have sworn heard something break as Naruto staggered but kept his smile, "Relax. I'm not a pervert." Tayuya relented her rage and allowed Naruto to carry her all the way to his bed.

He then laid her down softly on his bed as he quickly left the room and jumped to the couch and let sleep hit him. The redhead also let sleep guide her body, _Please Kami let my leg be healed._

* * *

"FUCK YES!" The redhead was now standing tall as her yell probably woke up the neighbourhood as it was already morning. Naruto entered the room and was rubbing his eyes as he saw the redhead celebrating that her leg was working.

"Nice, looks like Hinata's medicine worked." Tayuya just looked at him and sneered, "Thanks for the fucking help but as you can see I am going to-"

A sharp stab coursed through her body as she was about to fall face first but Naruto got her, "I think you're ok but you might want to lay off the walking. Your leg is still healing."

Tayuya sighed, _At least I can fucking walk._ Naruto made a smile as he carried her to the couch as she was confused why she wasn't killing him for touching her, _I am not growing soft._

Once he laid her down on the couch, he grabbed two cup ramens and heated them up in the microwave. Tayuya then asked, "Are you a fucking medic-nin?" Naruto shook his head as he got the cup ramens from the microwave.

"Here's breakfast. I hope you like it." She noticed his pained look when he turned to give her the cup ramen. So being the curious and uncaring girl that she was… she decided to press further.

"Then how the fuck did you know how to heal my fucking leg?!" She saw his eyes gleam in sadness as he sighed.

"I guess I just have lots of… experiences that happened." She knew for one thing that he was the worst liar that she's seen as he said that last statement while looking away.

She knew that she wouldn't get any answers so decided to eat the ramen even though it only felt hot and had no taste. Naruto slurped the ramen instantly as there was a knock on the door and the two teens froze up.

He whispered, "Hide, I'll take care of it." Tayuya limped towards the kitchen as Naruto ran to the door and opened it revealing a silver haired, relaxed and lazy, mask wearing sensei of Naruto. Kakashi eye smiled at the blonde.

"Yo, are you doing well Naruto?" Naruto nodded and gave Kakashi a toothy smile but on the inside, _SHIT! If Kakashi-sensei finds out about what I did then I'm dead._

"Do we have another mission, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi shook his head and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "We don't because Hokage-sama gave me a mission and I'm just here to inform you that I'll be gone for two days. After that we will do some more team training, ok."

Naruto nodded, "You bet! By then I'll be stronger than you Kakashi-sensei!" The masked jonin replied with the infamous eye smile and walked away from Naruto's apartment.

Naruto sighed and closed the door, "Coast is clear. It was just Kakashi-sensei telling me that I'm free." The redhead then limped and jumped towards the couch as she began to stretch her leg, "Hey shithead."

"I'm not shithead-" Tayuya smirked, "Well you are for me and come here and massage my fucking leg, shithead."

Naruto heavily sighed as he knew that she probably would never use his name and he actually thought about something, _Her skin is actually soft and nice to touch at._ He then destroyed those thoughts immediately, _No! What are you thinking Naruto?! Don't be a pervert like Kakashi-sensei!_

He then got the container and immediately massaged Tayuya's leg which still sent shocks of pain but just like yesterday it was replaced with feelings of pleasure. _Goddamn fucking bastard is made to work in hot springs._

Naruto finished his application of the medicine as he sighed, "Well it looks like you're fine." Tayuya smiled, "Fucking finally. Thanks for the fucking help and all but I'm going-"

"That might not be a good idea." She then stared him down with anger, "Then why the fuck not?!"

"Um… the ANBU is heavily active at night and they usually have more security here." Tayuya was confused on why Konoha's special forces places so much interest on the blonde idiot.

"Why the fuck would they do that to you?" Naruto sheepishly laughed, _Gotta remember not to talk about the damned fox._

"Well I kept on pranking ANBU back when I was in the academy and they never caught me even if I painted the Hokage monument." She was literally shocked at what he said, _If he says it like that then I shouldn't underestimate trash like him especially if I can't get a read on him._

"So how do you fucking think I will fucking leave this shitting village, motherfucker?" Naruto sweat dropped at the obscenities that he had just heard. "Well follow me and we will leave tonight. I'll get you out of here, believe that!"

He said it with a nice guy pose that almost caused the redhead to barf but she had to agree, _Plus in the slight chance that I get caught, I can use him as bait._

"Fuck! Alright I'll fucking listen to what you have to say." Naruto nodded, "Don't worry about it. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen."

Tayuya was peeved at that comment, _I could get tortured and then killed slowly you motherfucking dumbass!_

* * *

Night had fallen as the two had decided to launch their great escape while dodging the ANBU's rounds. They were almost caught several times but to Kami's luck, something was able to go right in front of them.

This allowed them to escape as they were now in one of Konoha's training grounds panting as Tayuya took note, _As I thought an attack at nightfall is nearly impossible. These fuckers let their guard down during the day._

"Well, we're almost out of the gate since this training ground is near the west part of the gate." Tayuya was still wondering how in the hell are there so many forests inside Konoha. "Is your leg alright?"

During the running, the redhead stumbled a few times but now she was getting the feeling back in her leg. "Hurry the fuck up, shithead!" Naruto took this as a yes as they began to run again and reached a mansion.

 _That's weird! Out of all the times I've been here… I've never seen this huge house that's bigger than the Hyuga Mansion. Also why am I feeling like this?_ It was almost like a certain type of longing but that was interrupted when they heard movement around them.

 _That must be more ANBU._ Naruto grabbed her hand, "They're here! We have to hide." Tayuya grit her teeth as there was no other place to hide except for the house.

"Fuck it! Run to the house!" They ran as fast as they can to the huge gate that separated them from the house. Tayuya was about to open it but then noticed a seal on the gate, _What the hell is this… It's a blood seal and a really complicated one at that._

 _Why would there be something here?_ She then looked to the side and found three shinobi that were dead and put two and two together, _So the house is being guarded by a complex blood seal and I'm absolutely fucked!_

Naruto then asked, "What's the matter?" Tayuya sneered at him, "We can't get into the fucking house because-" She pointed at the dead bodies next to her as Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"There's a fucking complicated blood seal that is blocking us. Meaning we can't get in if we don't have the blood of the owner of this place." Naruto then bit his thumb allowing blood to go through.

"How do we get in?" Tayuya had a look that said, 'Did you not hear what I just said dumbass?!'

"To get in you will have to smear the blood on the seal but-" Naruto did as she said and the gates immediately opened leaving Tayuya looking like a fish out of water.

"What the fuck… why… how in motherfucking way?!" Naruto didn't have time to answer as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house which closed the gates on its own. The ANBU were almost at the gates as Naruto bolted all the way to the mansion's door and quickly opened and closed it.

They were now inside the mansion and the inside of it was huge. Everything looked like it was brand new and there was not a speck of dust on the floor. Tayuya sighed as she heard talking outside the gate, _Looks like they'll be staying. In the meantime I will-_

She noticed that Naruto wasn't with her and looked around, _Well I can now say that he can become invisible even with that shit stained jacket._

She then decided to ease out her boredom by looking around the mansion, _Man this is probably bigger than Orochimaru-sama's lab._ She then noticed a large picture of a blonde man and a red haired woman whose belly was bulged up.

 _So the woman is pregnant and the dude to her left looks so fucking familiar… Holy shit!_

She then realized who the man was and based on how big the mansion was, the picture and the complicated seals. All these clues pointed to one thing, _This is the motherfucking house of the fucking Yellow Flash._

She then heard sobbing coming from the hallway that was right in front of her so she decided to walk to the source. She then took a left which had two doors but she was more interested with the one at the end as the sobbing came from there.

She then reached her destination and opened the door to only find Naruto holding something in his hands as he was crying. She then saw that the room was a nursery that remained untouched but the room struck her to be weird as there was a name on the baby crib.

'Naruto' was etched on the wood. She then saw the blonde stand up and turn around as his tears flowed from his eyes to his cheeks.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He raised from his left hand a picture of him as a baby with the red haired woman that Tayuya saw and the Yellow Flash and from his right a note.

Tayuya was dumbfounded, "Hell fucking no…"

"I have a family."

 **AN: What will happen now that the secret has been revealed? How did Naruto know how to do seals? How did Tayuya become his friend?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter and until then I have to answer some questions:**

 **What will happen to Akatsuki no Naruto? Well it is on a hiatus because I am going to re-edit the entire story and I will come back because I decided to focus on this story.**

 **Hey, what happened to The Journey?! I decided to take it down because I need to revisit the land of Pokemon and write a better story because I just got some crazy ideas that I need to settle down.**

 **Can you stop jumping to story to story and finish something? I'm afraid I cannot do that because my mind is a beautiful thing that will show me various images for me to interpret and I'm sorry if I haven't touched on the older ones but one day it will all be finished.**

 **Is Naruto OP here because he could use explosives? HELL FUCKING NO! I hate to make OP main protagonists, that is why I hate fanfiction stories where he has fucking everything that the shinobi world has to offer or maybe he's a dragon, demon, Saiyan, etc. I'm making him on par with Sasuke at best to keep their rivalry interesting. He's still the lovable dumb idiot that we all know. He's just gonna have a few changes here and there.**

 **Anyways since I love doing OC's because my stories are filled with them. I am asking fans of this story to submit their idea of an OC. Remember to use proper grammar and the things that I am looking for are proper Japanese name or at least it can fit to Naruto, backstory, bio, appearance and reason why this character should be used for this story. The winner gets to see his character and a shout out in all of my stories.**

 **That is all for now, see you all next time, I hope I get you're submissions. In the meantime stay awesome bros and baes!**


	3. I Have Family

**AN: Happy New Year's Eve! Welcome all to this chapter and this will be the last part of the Flashbacks so I hope you will enjoy and if anyone is concerned of the timeline it will be told in this chapter. I hope for more reviews but I still love the support that this story gets.**

 **I've been getting some hate on this story because they say this doesn't have the same opening of a NaruTayu story. Let me get this straight, I am not a cliché writer. I do unique so if you don't like this then sorry but I'm not changing.**

 **Also I will be introducing openings so imagine this as an episode… actually imagine all are like episodes. So from chapter 1 up to this will be Yura Yura by Hearts Glow and maybe we will have openings further down the line but for now this will be the one for now.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy and I will see you later.**

 **NigmaShady: Ohayou minna! Welcome to this-**

 **Tayuya: Oi! What the fuck happened to the reviews?!**

 **Naruto: Actually we don't have that much so why don't we do it for him.**

 **Tayuya: Fine… DA Exodus, you're a good writer and I fucking believe you'll make the motherfuckers weep when they read your story.**

 **Naruto: Animeficfan, don't worry about it, Nigma always reveals it in the next chapter which means this one.**

 **Tayuya: Guest… I guess thanks but at least have a fucking better name than guest.**

 **Naruto: Funny-Little-Cute White Fox, well this review was also cute and thank you.**

 **Nigma: Thanks and can you do the disclaimer.**

 **Tayuya & Naruto: NigmaShady does not own Naruto because it is property owned by Kishimoto-sensei thus he is not making any money. He however owns this story and would like everyone to enjoy, favourite, follow and review!**

* * *

Somehow after two days since he came home from the Wave mission everything has been either good or bad for Naruto. He injured a foreign shinobi, took care of her, and now the blonde has just been hit with the pipe bomb.

He now actually had a family and his father was actually the Yondaime Hokage. He had just learned that this mansion was supposed to be his because of the note that he was holding and he was now inside the nursery where he should have lived in.

 _Did Jiji know about this? If he did, why couldn't I live here then I wouldn't have been ignored and the village would have actually liked me. I should ask him why didn't he ever tell me._

The red haired girl was still stunned to know that this idiot was the son of the Yellow Flash but was most surprising was that he didn't know. She reached for her kunai, _I cannot let this guy live. He might be playing an idiot._

She then grabbed it but the blonde turned around, "Looks like I have a family now." She didn't expect that as her only answer was, "Yeah."

She was surprised that she didn't curse as Naruto let out a bittersweet laugh, "To think, I always thought that Kaa-san and Tou-san left me or died when I was born because of my birthday."

She didn't know if he was talking to her or if he was venting out what was going on in his head. "I've always thought that I was an orphan who wasn't loved like what the villagers have told me since day one."

"My dad is the Yondaime Hokage and my mom is really beautiful. It looks like they really loved me and they gave me a lot of stuff for me to use when they're gone. Why didn't I have this and why did they make me like this?!"

He dropped the note and photo and proceeded to cry again as Tayuya got the note and decided to read it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _This is your mother Kushina. I am writing this with only the remaining strength of my body and that is not saying much. In a few minutes, I will have to help your father seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was once in me and now to you. I am sorry that me or your father will never be able to see you grow up and become the splendid man that we hope you to be. What you will face in this life will be the hardest task that any person can take. We're very sorry and ashamed that we decided to do this but now that if there was any other way then we would have done it instead of sacrificing you. The only thing I can say is…_

 _Naruto… Don't be picky and eat lots and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm, you might get sick when it's too cold at night .Also, don't stay up late you need lots of sleep. Make friends you don't need a lot of friends. Just a few ones who you can really, really trust .I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Always respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Oh, and this is important, it's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women… I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls. But just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me, a fiery spunky and caring red head. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you're godfather. You know Naruto like I said, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself, have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true. There's so much…oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you! I wish I could stay with you longer but always remember that me and your father both said this when even before you were born and I was told that I was pregnant with you.  
I love you so much my son, Naruto Uzumaki. _

_From: Your Mother, Kushina Uzumaki_

She could understand why the blonde was crying because of this as a sole tear ran down her face as she instantly wiped it. _No! Kaa-san abandoned me and left me dead!_

She shook her head to forget her repressive memories and wondered that the name Jiraiya does sound very familiar but she would probably remember later. The blonde now wiped his eyes as he then noticed there was something written at the back of the photo.

He looked at it carefully and discovered that it was a different handwriting as it read.

 _My son,_

 _Just like what your mother has said it was what I wanted to say to you but I have more additional information. The mansion that was given to me and Kushina when I was Hokage is yours to live in. Sarutobi should take care of you since we're gone and also your godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The library on the first floor to the right, you can use it. It has large amounts of jutsu that I have learned and I hope you will use it._

 _All I can say is that I cannot predict what your life is to be after what has happened to us. Whether you are a shinobi or an ordinary civilian, become good or bad, always know that your mother and I will always love you because you are our son, Naruto._

 _From: Your Father, Minato Namikaze_

Naruto smiled as he was happy to know that his parents loved him and he had their support. Maybe he didn't need to talk to the old Hokage.

He then realized that the library was at the right side of the hallway and this probably meant that the top floor were bedrooms. _I might be dense and a complete idiot at times but I can be smart when I put my mind to it._

With his own inspirational words to himself our blond hero decided to go to the library. "Hey follow me!" He grabbed her hand and she was about to protest but her words weren't heard because the blonde kept on running.

Naruto then stopped once he reached the library and learned that there was no door. He then saw that there were so many scrolls that were hidden in cabinets that were categorized from S to E. The table had many manuscripts and the library also had its books.

Basically he was so excited to find that he had his own library and he wanted to learn every jutsu that was available. Tayuya couldn't believe her luck as she was looking at the Yondaime Hokage's library, _Holy fuck! The information that we could get here is priceless._

"Hey shithead, you mind if I read." Naruto nodded as he too went inside and started looking at what was on the table. Tayuya wasted no time looking at the jutsu that was in the scrolls. Some were stuff that she knew but others were things she hasn't even heard of.

Meanwhile Naruto was reading the ones on the table, there were lots but sadly most were written in words that he could not even understand. He could only understand two as one talked about the Cursed Seal of Heaven and a new seal called Judgement which was both written by his father.

He looked at the one that talked about the cursed seal.

 _The Cursed Seal of Heaven is a very complex seal that even I have trouble destroying. All I can say that the seal has a chakra converter with an amplifier and a soul container. From what Anko has told me, I would guess that Orochimaru was able to place a small piece of his soul in order to corrupt the chakra into his own and keep the person that has the seal in place._

 _Second, there is a very complex torture seal that allows Orochimaru to punish the bearer of the seal and he can either bring pain or immediate death. The last part of the seal affects the mind, likely making the person addicted to Orochimaru's chakra and can change the person's personality and become Orochimaru's slave._

 _The seal allows the user to gain a lot of power but only through the loss of free will. The seal will activate when it is used to pull out even more chakra for the shinobi to use._

 _The seal cannot be removed yet because the needed chakra is too big for me to give. In the event where a shinobi has survived the cursed seal procedure, be sure that the cursed seal doesn't activate when the person needs power._

 _If it does activate, use a seal to counter and bring it back to its inactivated state. All I can hope is for my sensei to come up with a better way to put a stop to the seal._

Naruto stopped reading as he pondered, _Hmm… I believe Kakashi-sensei said something about Orochimaru but I forgot. Then what is the other one._ He saw the next one was about a seal, _Is this like the one I stored my stuff in._

He then saw that it was labelled, 'Judgement'. He then read as it turned out to be a seal that was easy to use.

 _I have made this new seal called Judgement… well with the help of Kushina. It is certainly an easy seal to do as you need to draw the symbol on your hand, touch the one you want to use the jutsu on, exert chakra to your hand and then say the name of the jutsu._

 _Once the jutsu is placed the one affected is unable to move. Once that happens place the conditions, for example like 'Make me lunch every day.', but only use three. The person has to obey the command unless you explain that it doesn't have to._

 _The jutsu manifests itself inside the body or more specifically the heart. What happens is that a chain wraps around the heart and a blade attached to it stabs the heart. The shinobi affected does not die, only when the chain crushes the heart does the person die._

 _This was originally intended for a more quick and efficient way to get information rather than breaking a shinobi. A side effect that I had not planned is that it messes with the Cursed Seal as it acts as a barrier from the person who has the seal to not lose his or her free will. From what sensei can say is that it can also has an effect on Orochimaru but we're not sure what it is._

 _On a last note, this move is very risky to the user because it may cause extreme chakra exhaustion. I am placing this at a S rank kinjutsu as the only ones who could use it are me and Kushina._

Naruto was excited over the kinjutsu, _It's easy to do and I bet I can use it._ He then decided to draw the symbol on his right hand. The symbol was three rose petals that were pointing up and a ring was in between them.

 _Looks like drawing doodles at school actually did something._ Naruto examined his work as he was familiarizing on how he was supposed to use the jutsu.

 _So all I have to do is to place chakra in my hand, touch someone and say the name of the jutsu. Sweet._ While Naruto was thinking of who he was going to use this jutsu on mainly a pink haired girl, our other protagonist was making copies of the Yondaime's work.

Tayuya had already placed scroll after scroll of jutsu that she hadn't heard of as she smirked, _Ha! If I give this to Orochimaru-sama then I'd be loaded._

She then looked behind and noticed Naruto wasn't here as she felt a pang of guilt hit her but it was quickly brushed away, _Why the fuck am I guilty over what I'm doing? I don't care about that fucker anyway in any case I should thank him for giving him this much information that I will use._

She decided to see what the blonde was reading and found information about the cursed seal which made her eyes widen, _Is this fucking serious?!_

She had seen what was said to be the parts of the cursed seal as she thought it was awesome to get indescribable power and chakra but to see that the effect was that she would lose her free will to do stuff and get to be Orochimaru's puppet was unsettling even if she didn't want to admit it herself.

 _This can't be fucking true… if this is then all the pain I had when this seal was placed in me was all for me to become a fucking ass puppet… but-_

She then remembered who saved her when she was at her lowest and gave her everything she needed to survive and live.

 _Even if this does happen then it's all ok. I mean I still owe the pedo for giving me food, shelter and power to fight trash._

She then threw away the scroll containing the information on the Cursed Seal and was about to rush outside but bumped into Naruto as they fell down as he was on top of her. Her face became flushed with embarrassment and anger.

Noticing this Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders, "I didn't mean it. I was just practicing Judgement… oh shit." As soon as the jutsu name was uttered, Tayuya arched her back in pain.

It was a burning sensation she felt that came from her right shoulder which was being held by Naruto as the pain reached her heart and at that point the pain was lessening. Our favourite knuckleheaded shinobi would probably face palm himself at his mistake but he had to make sure that Tayuya was ok.

Soon Tayuya could not feel any more pain but her heart did become a bit heavy as she pushed Naruto very easily and grabbed a kunai and placed it at his throat. Her eyes gleamed with bad intentions as Naruto gulped.

"What the _fuck_ did you fucking do to me shithead?!" She spat as Naruto knew he only had one chance or he'd be dead.

"I accidentally placed a seal on you named Judgement." The kunai was pressed deeper on his throat and drew blood.

"Get it off!" She then stopped pressing the kunai and drew back and was about to stab him but the blonde shouted, "Don't kill me!"

His eyes were closed as he was still scared shitless but then opened his eyes as Tayuya was seemingly trying to drive her weapon but her arms failed her, _It's working!_

If staring could kill well Naruto would have been six feet under, "What the fuck did you do?" Naruto sighed as he wiped the blood off his throat.

"I placed on you a seal I just learnt called Judgement. My dad made it as a counter to something called the Cursed Seal and was supposed to use it for getting information." Tayuya was still trying to kill him but it didn't work as her mind was racing.

 _Does this mean?_ She then looked at the blonde, "Show me where you fucking saw it." So she got off of him and they proceeded to go back into the library and she started to look at the seal.

She began to see what Naruto was saying as her hopes became deflate when she learned, _The seal can't be removed._ She still decided to see what was the seal can do to her.

 _So he has three wishes and I have to do everything he wants in those three wishes. It counters the ass puppetry of Orochimaru-sama which means I can still use the seal but still have my personality. This seal would be great if I didn't need to be another one's fucking puppet._

"Hey! I found something!" Naruto was under the table and found a particular document which he and Tayuya read.

 _Hey Minato, I found something good with the new seal you made to counter the Cursed Seal is working. The ones I found with the unactivated seal of the Cursed Seal were able to use the power and after four months of watching, their personalities didn't change although they got a little bit addicted to the power._

 _Another thing I found is that Orochi-pedo is affected by the seal. I can only explain it like this; he cannot find the ones who are affected by your seal but thinks that they are where he thinks they are. In a sense it fools him but it seems your seal wasn't able to stop him from torturing the ones infected when he wants to._

 _I found that the seal can make the user and the one that was affected become linked. Not physically but rather emotionally and they know where the other one is, read each other's thoughts when they want to and feel what the other one is feeling._

 _That's all I found about your seal, I will see you when your son is born into this world and I am honoured that you used the name of my first book._

"Kami fucking damn it!" She couldn't believe her luck of when she learned of the other effects of the seal. _This fucking sucks and I hate the person who made this._

"Wait there's more." Naruto shouted to get the red head's attention.

 _P.S. If the user does not make the three conditions then the one affected by the seal will die._

Tayuya fell to her knees in defeat, _So I can't escape from this situation._ Naruto really felt guilty, "I'm sorry. I'll try to find out more about-"

He was interrupted when Tayuya pulled him by his shirt and began to shake him violently, "I don't fucking care! Just say the other conditions." She then noticed his ears twitch as he looked out the door.

"It looks like they're finally gone." Tayuya then released her grip on his shirt as the blonde fell on his behind.

She then walked out as Naruto followed suit as they left the mansion and closed the gates. Naruto sighed, "Fine. I'll say the other conditions… what was the first then?"

"It was when you squealed like a little bitch, 'Don't kill me!', and I couldn't even slit your throat." Naruto nodded as he thanked the gods for saving him.

"Then my next condition is… I want to know your real name." Tayuya looked stupefied as she saw the blonde's carefree smile and began to get angry.

"You don't get the fucking privilege, you piece of motherfucking trash, to get to know my name. You better shove it cuz you won't know my name's Tayuya." She then closed her mouth and could only spout angry curses at herself for revealing her name to an enemy.

Naruto only smiled in response, "So you're Tayuya. That's actually a nice name, I've never heard of anyone named Tayuya."

She growled when Naruto uttered her name, "Don't get fucking used to it, shithead. You're only breathing because of the stupid rule you made."

Naruto had a smug look on his face, "Maybe I'm just awe-" A kunai passed his head and actually made a slight cut on the top of his ear as he nearly again wet himself. He saw Tayuya have a look that said, 'I dare you. I double fucking dare you.'

He gulped, "Anyway the last condition is that you and me should become friends." Her jaw dropped as he started to continue.

"Well we don't need to meet all the time but I would like to talk to you again. Also I remove the first condition and give you the freedom to kill me if you want. The last thing is that if we do meet then go to the training ground where we first met or maybe here since I can use this."

Tayuya looked at him like he was the king of locos but just turned around, "What makes you think I'll return here or actually talk to you." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I just have a feeling and I have to go. BYE!"

He then ran back to Konoha as she sighed, _At least I'll have a quiet journey home._

 _Flashback no Jutsu End!_

* * *

Anko was tapping her foot on the floor which irked Tayuya as she cursed at the older woman who gave her the bird in return. The jounin was trying to put everything together of what she heard.

"So when the blonde chibi comes back a day after the miraculous Wave mission, you were doing reconnaissance here in Konoha. You then managed to stumble upon him training and in an accident you got hurt."

"Because you were an enemy of Konoha, you played Naruto-kun's innocence and got yourself help. Once you were healed, you used him as leverage if you were ever caught which I doubt it since I think you've been coming here for a month."

"I would say you're skills are around jounin." She looked at the redhead who was fixing her cap as her only answer was a nod.

"In some miracle, you happened to see Naruto-kun's heritage and at that moment got hit by the same seal that is on my back. After that you two went your separate ways." Tayuya smiled, "Gee, you're actually smarter than you look."

Anko gave her a sweet smile, "So what did you do with the jutsus and other valuable information about Naruto's inheritance."

Tayuya shrugged her shoulders, "I destroyed it." The pineapple haired jounin was shocked at what she just heard.

"Don't fucking look at me like that. I just wanted to get rid of all the fucking guilt and I thought that if I could be nice and all, he'd remove the seal." The older woman shook her head but then a light bulb appeared on top of her pineapple style hair.

"Why did you tell him about business with the pedo?" She saw that Tayuya groaned and face palmed herself.

Tayuya looked at the still unconscious blonde, "I slipped and he wouldn't stop talking so I told him all about being part of Orochimaru's personal guard."

"He wouldn't shut up about me joining Konoha and leaving Orochimaru. He still does it to this day but I simply ignore it." Tayuya sighed thus revealing her tiredness when explaining everything.

"Well for whatever reason you got, I have to sleep before I hear the immensely happy voices I get when I work. Tell me when the chibi wakes up or after you guys make up with-" She then dodged a kunai that was aimed at her head as it made a mark on the wall and Anko was gone like that.

The red head crossed her arms below her chest, "What the fuck is with that motherfucking slut?! She is just asking to be fucking raped on the street-" She then looked behind her, "Don't you think so, shithead."

The blonde was now sitting up as he yawned and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I don't know Tayuya-chan. Looks like you two we're talking like friends and she kind of reminds me of well… me. I mean she has that prankster side and I can see it in her eyes. She has that same loneliness that I have-"

His cheek started to bleed as it was cut by Tayuya's kunai as the blonde reacted to it a tad bit late by holding the wound and screaming in pain. He then glared at the red head, "What the hell, Tayuya-chan?!"

Tayuya simply gave the blonde a glare that caused his spine to shiver, " _Who the fuck do you think you are?!_ Why the fuck did you add _chan_ to my name and are you fucking _blind_ to think that I am friends with a _slut?!_ "

At this point our hero was sweating buckets as he begged by kneeling at her feet, "I'm very sorry Tayuya. I just remembered to ask for your permission and I will not begin any insinuations of you."

Tayuya sighed and skipped to a new topic, "Tell me why the fuck did you not give any more conditions, shithead." The blonde simply shrugged his shoulders as Tayuya gained an angry twitch on her forehead and brought down a fist on the top of his head.

Naruto winced, "That still hurts Tayuya. Also I don't know didn't feel like… wait are you still angry at me when we found out that you can place only one condition on the seal." Tayuya's answer was that she didn't even look at the blonde and focused her attention on the door.

"I still remember that day after we first met." He then got out of his bed and went towards the window as he looked at the night sky. The blonde's smile emulated the bright stars once he saw this, Tayuya then looked at him.

"You were chasing after me and asking about Judgement. You still chased me when I was running towards the water, and I still didn't know how to do water walking. But because I was afraid of still getting killed, I didn't realize that I used chakra on my feet to run on water and was able to stand on it."

"Although you were still trying to kill me, without you I wouldn't have realized how to control my chakra." He then looked at her and the redhead's expression changed from being angry to being embarrassed.

"Don't fucking try to make me a saint, shithead. Remember that I was still trying to get fucking answers from you." Naruto only nodded his head.

"That's true but what about the times when you still hit me while telling me how to use weapons more efficiently, being with me all night so that I could improve on my taijutsu and not look like… how did you say it, 'a faggot fucking with a dildo in his ass'" Naruto mocked her with the last part by acting like the said redhead who had a growl on her face.

He then spinned to the left and avoided the incoming shuriken as he continued, "How about the two weeks after you saw me, you kept on coming and we'd hang out more often and train together although you still beat me every time in a spar."

Tayuya let out a sly grin, "Isn't my fault that you're too predictable, fuckwit." Naruto laughed, "Maybe the reason is that we fight too much that we know the other's moves before even moving a single step."

The blonde gave the redhead a foxy smile as Tayuya snorted, "I'm starting to fucking regret teaching you how to fucking talk and act properly to people. I didn't expect you to keep the fucking mask on but it would be nice to see the looks on the fuckers when you fucking do."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know how they will react but I'm expecting Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke to fall off their seats when that happens." He then cranked his neck which made an audible pop.

"Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the window as he opened it, "Time for my secret jutsu; Escaping the Hospital Jutsu!" The two then leaped off the window as a certain snake jounin was outside the room all along listening to their conversation.

 _Those two keep things very interesting. It seems like Naruto-kun completely trusts the gaki and she undoubtedly cares for him in a certain degree. They really became this close in a month's time._

She then started to walk away, _Looks like the old Hokage is right that Naruto can even change the ones who are at rock bottom. I still have to tell him about the incoming invasion, I wonder what will happen to the two._

* * *

Meanwhile the redhead was confused as to why she wasn't ripping Naruto's guts out for holding her hand even though they were jumping on rooftops to go to his apartment. She couldn't tell it but she was getting used to his presence.

They reached the crummy apartment as he opened the door and allowed her to go in first as she noticed it was slightly cleaner but there were still clothes spread out on the floor, "Good fucking thing the smell of shit isn't here."

Naruto slammed the door as he entered into his own domicile as he shouted, "Don't you dare CALL RAMEN SHIT!" Tayuya smirked and moved towards the living room.

"Well it's still shit for me and there's nothing that you can do except call Kami that can change my mind." Naruto's anger rose but kept it in a foxy smile.

"Are you free tomorrow or the next day?" Tayuya quickly responded, "Tomorrow. I have Sound Four duties the next day."

"Well I challenge you to a spar tomorrow." Tayuya laughed heartily, "You should give up while you're still ahead."

Naruto still had his foxy smile on, "Well let's put it like this, if you win then I will do anything you want and if I complain or I decide not to follow then you can cut my mini me." Tayuya already liked the sound of that.

"Lemme guess, in return you want me to eat ramen." Naruto nodded as stars filled his eyes, "But not just any ramen, a ramen that will instantly blow your mind. You will eat Ichiraku with me if you lose."

Tayuya nodded, "I agree but for now I'm tired of explaining shit and you're still injured. I'll leave my clothes here."

Naruto then asked, "Do you want me to clean it?" The redhead simply shook her head as she entered his bedroom. The blonde chuckled and muttered, "Looks like I won't have any clothes for sleeping if she's here."

He then went to his bedroom and opened it revealing Tayuya wearing his black shirt with an orange spiral on the center of it. The shirt was too big for her as evident when it reached until her thighs.

"If I see you peeking-" Naruto quickly nodded as he did not want to get stuck in another genjutsu. "Don't worry, I'm not a pervert, Tayuya. Besides I'm not the one who wants to sleep next to me-"

His words were cut off when he felt a sharp pain hit his cheek where his whiskers lay. A single kunai had pierced it and was now on his wall.

"Don't fucking think I need you shithead… it's just that I- I- I find you to be warm and you're kinda like a pillow plus you're decent enough to be with while I'm sleeping." Her tone went from aggressive to shy as she tried to hide her cheeks as they were flaring red.

Naruto laughed as he removed his clothes and wiped off the sweat from his forehead, "It's so hot in here at this time. I'll just be in my shorts, is that ok?" Tayuya grumbled an ok as he threw out his clothes away revealing his developing chest as it showed a little muscle.

The two then went to sleep as Tayuya's head was on his chest as he held the redhead closer to her, "I actually never knew you liked to sleep like this Ta-" He then realized that she was already fast asleep with a bit of drool escaping her mouth and was about to land on his chest.

He chuckled, _Things never change when you're here. You still drool every time you sleep here._

 **AN: That be all folks and I hope you enjoyed this one. This ends the flashbacks and I can move on to the next arc which I can promise to be funny and I added some fluff for NaruTayu in this chapter and you may see some in the next. I am still waiting on the OC characters as one has already submitted. Don't be shy and as always stay awesome bros.**

 **BYE BYE**


	4. All's Fair in Ramen and War

**Hey it's me and I introduce the new chapter of Secrets. Hope y'all enjoy it as this will introduce a new arc.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Give me your support and I give you chapters!  
**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **Naruto: DA Exodus, thanks for everything and we are going to do this every time we post a chapter because of your request.**

 **Tayuya: Calebros, it did fucking happen and it will be explained further in this shitting chapter.**

 **Naruto: I find you also awesome you, Funny-Little-Cute White Fox!**

 **Tayuya: animeficfan, shithead will not learn the fucking Hiraishin because that would make him too fucking OP and Nigma already learned his mistake when it comes to doing OP characters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as it is all owned by Kishimoto-sensei. I only own this story maybe one day I'll work for Kishimoto to help in making the Boruto manga that is coming out.  
**

 _ **OP/ Intro Song: Yura Yura by Hearts Glow- Naruto OP 9**_

* * *

Kakashi was enjoying his walk around Konoha as he sighed, _I have to see where Naruto went. The hospital said that he was missing and I can only suspect from his hatred of hospitals that he is probably in his house right now._

The silver haired shinobi grabbed the infamous Icha Icha: Makeout Tactics from his pocket and started to read, _It will take a few more months for the next instalment to sell. I just can't wait to see what will happen to-_

"Kakashi-sensei!" He turned around to see who called him and found his two genin along with their classmates. He knew where this was going but he also knew that it would be impossible to say no to any of their requests.

After all nine kids against an adult is still an unfair situation… scratch that impossible if two banshees were going to scream at him. Kakashi used his infamous eye smile, "Yes. What is it that you need Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura then asked, "Kakashi-sensei, when are we going to train again and the other senseis wanted to talk about a joint training session." Kakashi put a hand on his chin and started to think.

 _That would be great and saves me time and I can try to read my book non-stop._ Kakashi then looked at his genin, "It sounds nice, I'll talk to Kurenai and Asuma-sensei about this. As for Naruto, I was just about to go to his house to see if he has healed from his injury."

Sakura looked at the Rookie 9 and all of them nodded, "Is it all right to see him, Kakashi-sensei?" The said sensei was genuinely surprised that they wanted to see the blonde.

Kakashi simply returned it with another eye smile, "Alright, follow me." He then walked ahead and kept on reading his smut while the genins followed him. He smiled on the inside when he saw that Sasuke was following them and conversing his fellow classmates albeit it a little.

 _Naruto doesn't know it but Sasuke is improving slowly because of him._ Kakashi chuckled to the thought of thinking that Sasuke might have the dream of becoming the Hokage just like his blonde teammate.

Meanwhile, the genins were wrapped up in a conversation as the platinum blonde one voiced out, "How did the dobe get himself in the hospital."

A pineapple haired biy with laziness oozing out of him sighed, "Mendokuse. Didn't you hear? He got kicked around by a B-ranked missing nin before killing him." Ino then glared at her teammate.

"What I meant was how was the dobe able to beat someone who was way out of his league." She then looked at the emo Uchiha and instantly fawned onto him, "I bet Sasuke-kun would beat him right."

Her only answer was a grunt as he was still sour from being beaten easily while his teammate got credit for killing a missing nin. Sakura then interrupted the abrupt silence, "Actually Naruto has been different ever since we came back from Wave."

"Why? He still looks the same to me." The chubby boy was still eating his chips as another kid who had messy brown hair and kept a dog like appearance, "That's true, Naruto still looks and acts like a dobe anyway."

"Ki-ki- Kiba-kun, don't s-say that about N-Na-Nauto-kun." The timid girl known as Hinata voiced out her opinion to her teammate while her other teammate seemed to have come out of the shadows.

"Hinata-san is right Kiba. If Sakura was able to notice something peculiar then it must mean that Naruto might have fooled us all." The rest must have been either surprised at what Shino said or that he appeared.

Noticing the attention he was getting, Shino simply lowered his head and brooded over his existence towards his friends as Kiba and Hinata were trying to get their friend and teammate off his current state.

"I can't explain it but he immediately leaves after practice and he stopped asking me for dates." Ino snickered, "Maybe the dobe got smarter and decided that there were better people than you billboard brow."

The pink haired girl glared at her friend/rival, "He also stopped challenging Sasuke-kun." This shocked everyone as they looked at Sasuke who sighed, "What Sakura says is true, last week when I challenged him, he basically denied and left immediately."

Sakura clinched her fists, "That idiot has stopped training seriously and if he drags us down then I'm going to bash his brains in."

Kakashi had been listening in and he couldn't himself explain the odd behaviour of his student as he was performing the same but he stopped hanging out with his teammates by excusing himself.

 _Naruto would always say that he was busy with something and immediately run. I try to find his trail but finding that boy is nearly impossible. He has shown a sort of maturity by denying Sasuke's challenges which shows that he isn't that impulsive._

But in his gut he knew that there was something that was bothering the blonde, _Maybe the deaths of Haku and Zabuza are still affecting him. After all one of them was a friend that I killed and the other earned his respect._

The whole group stopped walking as they saw two figures walking towards them. The taller figure was a man who had short spiky black hair, a beard and a lit cigarette on his mouth. He was wearing the same jounin uniform like Kakashi but had a sash worn around his waist with the word, 'Fire', written on it.

The one who was with the man was a gorgeous woman. She was sported with bandages that covered her red blouse, hands and upper thighs. The bandages had a rose thorn design on them but the most alluring part of this woman was her very unique eye colour which was red.

The woman was the first to notice the group and swayed her untamed black hair as she made a smile, "Kakashi, how's it going?"

Kakashi made another eye smile, "Nice to see you too Kurenai, Asuma." The man known as Asuma smiled, "Why have you decided to bring along our genin, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well they wanted to check on Naruto and I tagged along." The two jounin accepted that excuse as Kurenai asked, "So do you accept to have a joint training session tomorrow since the big day will happen in three days' time?"

Kakashi simply nodded as the two went on their merry way and the whole group continued to walk towards Naruto's apartment. The Rookie 9 were still talking about the blonde as Kiba asked, "How did the dobe even beat the missing nin?"

"From what was said in the report, the dobe used an exploding clone and it was so strong that there was no trace of the missing nin and blew a piece of the forest with it." Sasuke had explained what he had heard and seen from the report.

The others were literally mind blown as they mostly thought that Naruto was simply a loud, obnoxious brat who only knew how to fight in a brawl and use shadow clones to his advantage.

They had finally arrived in front of the said blonde's house as it still looked as run down as it ever was. They then walked up the steps one by one and Kakashi knocked on the door, "Naruto, it's me. Open the door please."

They all waited for about two minutes before trying again and still no response. Sakura gained an angry tick on her big forehead and yelled, "The dobe is still asleep. Step aside, Kakashi-sensei, I'll break down this door."

She cocked her fist and was ready to go but the door opened as everyone became shell shocked at what they saw. Standing in front of them was not Naruto but instead a beautiful girl who made the girls present green with envy due to her curves.

The boys except a certain emo were entranced by her looks especially to see that her messy red hair reached to her back. What caused everyone to still be in a state of shock was that this girl that they have never even seen before, _Why is she wearing Naruto's/ dobe's shirt?!_

All of them thought the same and no one tried to try anything as the redhead wiped away the weariness that held her eyes. She then opened them and revealed hazel eyes which quickly sharpened upon seeing everyone.

"Who the fuck are all of you doing at this motherfucking time?" This seemed to snap them out and they were once again shocked at her vocabulary as Kakashi used his eye smile.

"This is where Naruto Uzumaki lives, am I correct?" The red head nodded, "I am Naruto's sensei and these-"

He pointed to all the genin, "-are all of his friends. We just wanted to see him since he escaped from the hospital last night. We were wondering if he's still here."

The girl just nodded her home and looked back into the room as she yelled, "Oi! Get the fuck up you lazy fuckboy! You got fuckers here at your door, shithead!"

They were still surprised at the number of curses used by this unknown redhead but the question still remains, _Why is she wearing Naruto's shirt?_

They then heard a crash, a curse and stuff breaking as Naruto came barrelling out of the bedroom and made his way to the door. He was still sleepy however so he couldn't make out the current situation, "What's wrong Tayuya, who's there?"

As the blonde was still unaware of the situation, his fellow Konoha shinobi however have begun to think of different situations that explained why Naruto was only wearing boxers which caused Hinata to slump as Kiba caught her.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba then looked at the blonde, "Oi, dobe! What the hell are you doing dressed up like that?!"

Naruto completely ignored what was said as the blonde was still sleepy. Tayuya sported a grin as evil thoughts came to mind, _Time to completely humiliate shithead._

"What the fuck are you doing shithead?" Naruto sheepishly yawned and scratched the back of his head, "It's too early in the morning Tayuya. Plus I couldn't sleep that much because of what we did last night."

Naruto then heard an 'eep' sound and someone hitting the ground as his eyes went wide open and saw everyone with red faces except for his sensei who was crying.

He then realized what he said and shouted, "A-Ah- ah- S-Sakura-chan, this is all a mistake." Unfortunately for him Tayuya added, "What the fuck are you talking about, shithead? I don't recall you ever saying it was a mistake since you were shouting my name all the time-last-night."

The last part was said in such a teasing tone that caused Naruto to glare at the redhead as he saw his cherry haired teammate about to hit him, "NA-RU-TO!"

He instinctively winced and waited for the punch but it never came so he looked and saw that his teammate did attempt but the punch was stopped by Tayuya who grabbed the pink head's wrist.

Sakura tried to get her arm out but the vice grip of Tayuya was not letting her go. She tried to pull her arm out but her struggle was not working since Tayuya had yet to move. The others were going to jump in but Tayuya let go.

Sakura then fell on her butt as Ino helped her out as she shouted, "What's your-" She then stopped when she saw the malicious look of the redhead complimented with a smirk. Killing intent was felt around the room which sent down chills down the spines of the genins.

They were all visibly sweating and they were having a hard time breathing as Kakashi's eyes widened. Tayuya then looked at Sakura who was backing up, "Do not fucking punch him, can you fucking that understand trash?"

Sakura immediately nodded her head as the killing intent was released causing most of them to start breathing again. Tayuya grinned upon seeing her reaction and walked back into the room and added a little sway to her hips.

This caused most of the boys' noses to bleed as Naruto face palmed, _How am I supposed to explain this to all of them?_ He then saw that all of his classmates and teammates were mad at him as evidenced from their glares except for a now unconscious Hyuga who had blacked out ever since she heard Tayuya's earlier statement about last night.

Naruto saw the red head go to his bedroom and sighed due to the incoming questions he received. He was then grabbed by his shoulders by Ino, "Who the hell is that slu-"

What came next shocked everyone because Naruto's gaze was simply bone chilling. His blue eyes showed no care and remorse as Kakashi knew he had only seen one look that was like this, _Kami! His stare looks like an emotionless tool that's only supposed to kill… His look is the same as Itachi when he does his missions._

Ino let go of her hold as Naruto's eyes softened, "Talk to me all you want but don't talk trash behind Tayuya's back." Well at least they knew the red head's name but they wondered why Naruto was like this when it came to her.

Kakashi then cleared his throat to release the tension, "Naruto, we're going to have a joint training session with Team 8 and 10. Are you going to come with us?" Naruto then beamed a carefree smile at his sensei.

"Of course! I can't wait to kick some ass." Kiba then yelled, "Hey don't dream dobe! I'm going to be kicking your ass easily." The two then butted heads as they stopped when they heard walking.

Tayuya was dressed up in her usual outfit which included her black shorts and shirt although she wasn't wearing her obi for obvious reasons. "I'm heading out, see you later shithead!"

Naruto smiled at her, "Don't worry remember our bet." She waved her hand dismissively while walking down the stairs, "Yeah, yeah, don't fucking complain when I beat you shithead."

The redhead disappeared from their sight as the two girls were once again going to barrage him with questions but Kakashi jumped and bowed in front of Naruto. All of them were puzzled as Naruto asked, "Um... Kakashi-sensei… what are you doing?"

The masked jonin raised his head up and everyone saw that he was crying from his visible eye, "Naruto…"

Suddenly they were all on a cliff as the waves crashed against the cliff side as Kakashi looked at the blonde with a banner saying, 'Best Student Ever.'

"You are the best student I have ever taught in history. Please tell me what happened in details when you became a man. I will teach you everything I have learned in my life if you do!"

Back in the real world, everyone basically sweat dropped at seeing a supposed adult asking his genin about his sex life. The problem was Naruto was bright red and screamed, "Kakashi-sensei, I didn't do the thing with anyone. I swear on the eternal and sacred ramen that I'm still a virgin."

Kakashi was disappointed and found that all of the genin were looking at him like he was a culprit. _I need to find an escape fast!_

They then heard a thud and saw a smiling Hinata who was still knocked out as Kiba carried the poor girl and placed her on his back. Dirty thoughts filled her mind once she heard that her crush's maidenhood was not yet destroyed and became unconscious.

"We're going ahead and dropping off Hinata at her house. See y'all tomorrow!" Team 8 had left which meant that Naruto's teammates, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were all that remained. If you were wondering where Kakashi was… He used the distraction to escape and preserve his remaining dignity… if he still had it.

Ino then shouted, "Anyways, who the hell was that Naruto?" Naruto then said, "Oh, her name's Tayuya. She's a nice friend and helps me a lot."

This made Sakura curious, _How come I have never ever seen someone like her in this village?_ Sasuke then asked, "Dobe, is she a shinobi?"

"Why you asking that teme?" Sasuke smirked, "Because someone with that power isn't a regular civilian."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I actually don't ask her too much and I don't like to pry into other people's lives unless they say so and tell me themselves."

Sakura then asked, "Then how did you guys meet?" Naruto answered, "Well I met her after we came back from Wave when I accidentally bumped into her while training."

It was a half-truth but it seemed to satisfy them because they knew how clumsy Naruto was, "Then what happened." Chouji still asked despite his mouth being full of potato chips. Naruto's eyebrows were lined with frustration because he was tired of answering questions.

"We talked and became friends. We hang out every day and I really like being with her especially since she teaches me how to be better with people." This shocked Sasuke and Sakura that someone besides the senseis were teaching Naruto.

Naruto then went back to his home and quickly dressed up in his usual outfit which was the horrible orange jumpsuit as he placed his special Konoha headband on. He then ran out the room, "I have somewhere to go. See you all tomorrow."

Sasuke was about to say something but the blonde was already gone, "Mendokuse."

* * *

It was already sunset as the blonde was patiently waiting for her to arrive. He was sitting down with his back hitting a tree with the afternoon hair hitting him but made no effect on his spiky hair.

His answer came when he had to duck the incoming shuriken. He then saw a confident Tayuya and tossed her beanie as she caught it and wore it.

Thanks for fucking giving this to me shithead." Naruto stood up and began to stretch, "So what are the rules for this spar today." She gave him a 'uh don't you already know' look as he sighed.

"Fine but can I use the jutsu that I learned from all the senseis." Tayuya also stretched as she raised her head up, "You fucking mean the shinobi in black cloaks with red clouds who we accidentally met and actually trained you because you were fucking annoying."

Naruto nodded as Tayuya cranked her neck, "Just fucking do it since it won't make a difference in this spar anyway."

"Actually that's one of the reasons why I like being with you." Tayuya smirked, "Is it because I'm awesome and actually better than you."

"Maybe but I think it's because when we do things together. A lot of crazy, fun and lucky stuff happens to the both of us. For example when we first met Deidara and Sasori-sensei outside of the village near yours."

Tayuya had a peaceful smile that was on her face, "I remember that. It was so fun to put them in a genjutsu where they were butt fucking each other. I remember tongue for mouths face when he decided to train us because he wanted to get that thought out of his head."

Naruto was laughing on the floor, "That was fun too especially when Sasori-sensei joined in and taught us some cool stuff. Oh yeah, I almost forgot but don't go into Level 2."

Tayuya sighed, "You don't have to fucking repeat it that I have to get stronger so that I can't use the Cursed Seal but it's so tempting." Naruto understood what that meant, "I feel you. I mean I have unlimited chakra that I can use but it will literally turn me into a monster."

Tayuya nodded, _I still can't believe it when he told me that he had the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune and when I first saw what the fuck happens to him when he uses it._

"Are you ready?" The two were now squaring each other off as a clone was between the two. "Then to see who will win as Boss will either become a slave or have a date. Hajime."

As soon as he brought his hand down, the clone instantly disappeared covering both their vision but that didn't matter to them as they still charged. The two then collided with their forearms as Tayuya instantly went on the attack by doing a sweep with her legs.

She then landed a spinning back kick to his chest as Naruto backed up a few steps and Tayuya kept at her game with three solid punches to the jaw and countered Naruto's wild haymaker with a front kick that pushed the blonde to the ground.

Naruto on the other hand was reeling as he rolled out of the way to avoid Tayuya's flying stomp which made a small crater on the floor, "This is my gift to you for giving me chakra paper."

She made a few hand signs and slammed her hands to the ground, "Doton: Ganban Kyu!" The blonde then saw two gigantic sections of rock colliding towards him. He then formed many Kage Bunshins to stop the attack but it did no good as he was being crushed by both the rocks and his own clones.

The blonde was struggling to move as he couldn't get out from the mess he made, "No fair Tayuya, you know I haven't yet learned any elemental ninjutsu that can destroy doton ninjutsu." Tayuya smiled, "Of course I know shithead. It's time to fucking die now."

She then placed her hands on the ground as Naruto noticed that the ground beneath him was getting wetter, "Doton: Doryuso." Naruto immediately climbed on top of his clones and jumped into the air. He looked down to see that all of the clones were gone since it was replaced by protruding earth spikes.

He then looked at Tayuya who threw one shuriken at him, _Great, I love it when she thinks ahead of me._ "Thanks for this one shithead, Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The one shuriken multiplied into ten as Naruto threw three kunai at the incoming shuriken.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The three kunai turned into thirty as it hit the shuriken and threw them off course. They then hit the ground were Tayuya was supposed to be as Naruto landed, _Where is-_

His answer was that he was pulled into the ground up to his head. He tried to get out but he saw Tayuya place a kunai on his neck, "So you feel like fucking giving up, shithead." Her answer was a smile, _Oh shit!_

Naruto suddenly blew up as Tayuya flipped out of the way, _Just a fucking clone! I fucking hate his substitutions especially when I told him to do it with his Kage Bunshins._

She then heard a crunch and threw a kunai behind her but she then heard it rebound as a pebble hit her on the forehead. This caused her to close her eyes and wince, "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu" She was able to dodge the incoming water bullet.

She then went through another series of handsigns and placed her hands on the ground, "Doton: Doryuheki." The earth grew to rise into a solid wall as it blocked another water bullet and Tayuya panted due to the exertion of chakra.

 _I'm using too much chakra for this spar. I need to fucking finish this before I slump._ She then got out of her wall and grabbed her flute and started playing. Naruto instantly knew that she was going to do a genjutsu.

"Kai!" He then noticed that his limbs were all tied with black ropes and noticed that his left arm was melting. He tried to get out but he was getting tired and his arm was still melting as the remains were going down to his hip.

"Kami damn it Tayuya! I hate it when you do this!" He then noticed a nude Sasuke who was walking towards him by swaying his hips, "I need you Naruto-kun. Please give me my first time."

Naruto's right eye was twitching like crazy as the abominable sight and struggled even harder to escape, _This is the worst thing to have happened to me!_

Nothing was working however as his nude teammate was now in front of him and slowly caressed his face and gave Naruto a kiss to his cheek and continued to travel his hands towards the blonde's chest.

"NO! I have to escape!" He first tried to kick away Sasuke but the now sexually aggressive grabbed Naruto's leg and kneeled down to lick his knee. The blonde squirmed to at least have a chane but to no avail nothing was working and Sasuke was already on his thigh.

 _I got no choice!_ Naruto released almost all of his chakra to destroy the illusion but then fell to his knees in exhaustion. Tayuya then saw this opportunity and made another couple of hand seals, "Doton: Iwa Hamma no Jutsu!" ( **Earth Release: Rock Hammer Technique.** )

Tayuya then had a large rock hammer in her two hands as she smashed her weapon to Naruto's jaw as the blonde crashed through some trees. The girl then smiled confidently as the hammer disintegrated, "Ha! I fucking beat you shithead!"

She then walked towards her own creation and saw the unconscious blonde and sighed, "Guess I fucking win. The first fucking thing you have to-" Naruto then poofed as she turned to see a battered Naruto go through a few hand signs.

"Suiton: Yasei Warapuru no Jutsu" ( **Water Release: Wild Whirlpool Technique** ) Naruto's cheeks bulged as he released the tremendous amount of water that washed Tayuya away along with a few trees. The blonde quickly ran towards the now soaking redhead who was coughing out water.

He then placed a kunai on her throat, "Guess I win now, Tayuya." The girl simply nodded as she muttered something along the lines as, 'fucking unpredictable shithead who has to fucking make me waste fucking chakra.'

She then noticed that her only injury was that she was wet and she looked towards the blonde and saw that he was already healing from his injuries, "I fucking want to have regenerative abilities! How come you fucking have it?!"

"Re-gen-a what?" Naruto cocked his head to the side as Tayuya face palmed due to the stupidity of the blonde. Naruto was confused at his friend's behaviour as she decided to explain, "It means to fucking heal from wounds, shithead. The Kyuubi abilities can be good for you."

The blonde made a solemn smile at the mention of his burden but inside he was happy because there was one person that actually did not call or even look at him like a monster as he remembered very clearly how that was like.

* * *

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"Hey shithead!" At the mention of his name, the blonde stopped running however he slipped and fell face first to the ground as a rock had actually cut the blonde's cheek making him wince but the blonde just stood and kicked the rock away.

Tayuya had made it to Naruto and noticed his cut was beginning to disappear as if there was nothing wrong.

"What's the fucking deal with you? You're healing faster than anyone I've seen, you have huge amounts of chakra in your fucking reserves and what's that malicious red chakra you fucking got." Tayuya was staring down at the blonde who was sweating like hell.

His secret was found and how was he supposed to explain this, _I could've said that I have a kekkai gekkai for the healing and that my reserves are normal but the red chakra… should I tell her?_

He was reminded of all the trauma that he got for being called a monster by the civilians but he felt in his heart that he can trust Tayuya.

"I'm a monster." Tayuya was confused, "Huh?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! You're not a monster, you're more of a-"

Naruto interrupted her, "I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto then sat down and looked at the ground as he was expecting to be left alone but Tayuya pulled his face up and slapped his right cheek.

The blonde fell on the ground as he held his red cheek and saw that Tayuya's face was filled with anger, "What the fuck are you looking down at?!"

She then pulled him up by his shirt, "Do you think I'll give you fucking pity for telling me that you're a goddamn human sacrifice for a village?! Are you shitting me shithead?!"

He then closed his eyes expecting for a more violent reaction but then her hold on him was released and Naruto looked surprised, "I thought you-"

"You're expecting me to run away and call you a monster like a pussy." She sighed as her face had a smile, "Personally, I fucking think it's cool to have the Kyuubi in you. Does it mean you get to have its power or… what?"

She saw the blonde cry large amounts of tears as he quickly wiped that and his snot away, "I'm sorry, it's just you're the first person to ever say tell me that I'm cool with this baka no kitsune."

Tayuya berated him that he should use the Kyuubi's powers more and he adamantly refused to do so. The two did their business of sparring and training along with a new bonus which included Tayuya asking for the blonde to show her the Kyuubi's powers.

 _Flashback no End!_

* * *

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing spacing all of a sudden?!" Naruto gave her a smile as he used a low ranked wind jutsu to dry the red head off.

"Nothing. I just suddenly remembered what happened when I told you about him." He didn't know that he was holding his stomach while talking and Tayuya immediately got the hint. Naruto then walked away, "Meet me at my place, I won the bet anyway."

Tayuya was fuming as she couldn't believe that she lost but the record was still 30-4 and she was still in the lead. The redhead ran towards the blonde as the two talked while going home. None of them ever realized someone was watching them through a crystal ball.

 _Minato-kun, if only you could see your son's tastes. Truly you and Kushina-chan would have been so proud._

The old Hokage let go of the crystal ball and lit up his pipe so that he could relax and enjoy the sunset of his village. The paperwork in front of him was endless but instead of getting on it, he decided to lay back and puff out smoke.

 _I think it's time to meet Naruto's friend._ He then saw the stack of the Hokage's greatest enemy get larger, _I should make D-ranked missions that require for genins to sign this for me. An old man has his limits and since Anko told me of her report… it seems I am living on borrowed time._

* * *

The moon rose as night fell on Konoha and on a particular rooftop had a redhead who was looking up at the night sky while lying down and relaxing. The stars and constellations seem to just shine so brightly, _It wouldn't be that fucking bad to look at the sky once in a while._

She then sat up and saw that Konoha looked better when it was night as she saw the buildings light up, the merry of all the people living in and the proud monument. She smiled, _Wouldn't be bad to live in a place like this… too bad we have to destroy it._

She then heard footsteps behind her, "Took you long enough shithead. Any longer and I thought you were in touch with your faggot self."

The blonde had decided to abandon his regular clothes and got a black shirt with an orange spiral at the center, "Sorry, had no other clothes that were clean enough. Let's go."

With that the two raced each other towards Ichiraku's Ramen even though Tayuya didn't know where the place even was. As long as she had something to gloat, it was fine. They reached the Ichiraku's but not before getting lost several times due to Naruto's navigating skills.

"Ta-da, this is where food is closest to Kami!" Naruto had said it with so much excitement that sparkles surrounded him.

Tayuya took a look at the place, it was very small and simple as it looked like to have two floors but she already figured out that the one on top must be a house. Since the door was open, she could already smell the food which was good.

 _Must be good and it smells way fucking better than any of the shit that the fatass eats._ Naruto entered, "Old man, three Ichiraku Miso Ramen with Extra Chashu!" Teuchi saw his favourite customer slash surrogate son and greeted the lad with a smile.

"You got it Naruto. It's great to see you, you've been gone for quite a long time." Naruto rubbed the back of his head at his father figure.

"Sorry old man Teuchi, I've been so busy with shinobi stuff and I want to still be the best shinobi in the world so that I can be the best Hokage." Naruto's voice could have probably been heard all the way to the other side of the village but Teuchi didn't care.

"Naruto-kun, are you there?" Ayame had peeked out and instantly saw the blonde as Naruto waved at her.

She then responded to run and hug him, "I've missed you so much, Naruto. How have you been?" Naruto responded by showing off his arm muscles.

"As you can see Ayame nee-chan, I've been getting stronger and I feel like Jiji should already give his position to me." The older girl simply responded by giggling as her little brother didn't change as she messed up his spiky hair.

She then noticed someone was still outside looking at Naruto. She saw a beautiful girl with messy red hair whose cheeks were also red. Her outfit stated that she was a shinobi, _But why is she looking so embarrassed while looking at Naruto-kun?_

The said blonde noticed that his friend had not entered and sighed, _She's sort of like this when it comes to meeting new people especially when it's the ones she doesn't want to trick or hit._

"Hey! Tayuya, are you going to stand there all night or eat?!" Tayuya's blush seemed to darken in rage as she entered with authority.

"Who the fuck are you talking to shithead?! I am not some shy cowardly fucker." Teuchi and Ayame were either shocked at the girl's language or the fact that Naruto had a friend like this.

Ayame then smiled, "Are you Naruto-kun's friend?" Tayuya slowly shook her head as she sat next to the blonde and looked at the menu.

"I think I'll fucking get the miso ramen." Teuchi smiled and then looked at his daughter who hurriedly ran towards the kitchen to help her father make the ramen.

"So care to tell me who this new friend of yours is, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled as he looked at his friend which tempted her to smack him in his place.

She gave the blonde a glare and leaked some killer intent to make the blonde squirm, "Nice to fucking meet you, name's Tayuya."

Teuchi then handed them the ramen as Naruto immediately started to eat or slurp the ramen as Tayuya blew at it and ate more steadily than her friend. "So Tayuya, you're friends with Naruto."

Tayuya stopped eating and looked at the old chef, "I guess so. We hang out a lot." Naruto had finished one bowl of ramen and then started to slurp on the second before Tayuya punched him on the back of the head which made the blonde stop eating.

"I don't want to fucking hear you slurping like a fatass. Eat more quietly or else I will use my kunai to give you a second pussy." Naruto immediately followed Tayuya's order and made Ayame and Teuchi even more shocked.

Ayame giggled, "Well if Naruto has a friend like this, then he must be in very good hands." She then looked at Tayuya and smiled.

"We leave him in you're very capable hands, Tayuya-san." Tayuya became red with embarrassment but held a confident smile.

She then smirked, "I'll be sure to keep this fucker in check but don't expect him to be a man for longer." This made Naruto shiver in fear as the other three in the restaurant laughed at him.

 **AN: That is all for now! Be sure to tune in for the next chapter and in the meantime stay awesome bros!**

 **BYE BYE!**


	5. Naruto's New Found Tricks

**AN: I thank you all for giving support for this story. But now I have a new way on how I write so it's Reviews= a happy writer, a happy writer= more chapters, and more chapters= more stuff to read. I will be following this for my now current stories because I've noticed that this story is lacking reviews.**

 **But I am proud to say that in only four chapters, this has a lot of favourites and follows. More than I have ever expected. I have a surprise that will be told later.**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **LuckySeven-Chomei: Thanks and you will see how Naruto won their hearts but it there will be more omakes where he annoys them while training. The omake here will be the beginning of how they met and decided to train him. I like Red Flash of Konoha because it's fun to read and I can't wait for Curse of Team 7 although I must say to think of another way to deliver Naruto to Obito because there are too many fanfics like that. Stay awesome because you are.**

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: Thanks and you're awesome.**

 **DA Exodus: Thank you friend. Stay awesome and I hope your fanfic, Harry Potter and Prince of Deceit: Book One, becomes one of the best Harry Potter fanfics because I don't like them personally. I hope you can change my opinion and remember don't make Harry OP.**

 **NigmaShady: I will now introduce my new special guest, Anko Mitarashi**

 ***crowd cheers as Anko arrives***

 **Anko: Thank you for the warm response and I'm here to answer the rest of the reviews. So, ahem, Guest 1 is a great person and the other guest who calls this trash is alright but insignificant.**

 **Anko: For the last review, I'm not a fucking whore abhishekbssn! But thank you for the review. Your answer will be in the latter part of this chapter. Don't worry NigmaShady is just known for making fun of harems for Naruto and will not do them unless I'm involved.**

 **NigmaShady: Thanks Anko and tell me in the reviews or pm who should do the reviews next!**

 **Anyways hope you'll enjoy and see you later!**

 **OP: Yura Yura by Hearts Glow- Naruto OP 9 (2 more chapters and I will change this tell me what you guys want for the next op song as well.)**

* * *

Naruto had just waked up when the sun rose and noticed something was missing. He looked to his right and found no redhead. He however found his shirt to be sloppy with drool, _I thought she had gone over it but looks like another shirt I will have to wash._

The blonde had quickly removed his night clothes and decided to dress in his regular jumpsuit. He glanced at something shiny and figured it was his forehead protector. The blond unconsciously smiled at the memory of how he earned this.

 _I think I should probably go now and meet with all the rest._ Naruto dashed to his kitchen and made a two nice sandwiches which he gobbled up and ran out the door. As soon as he got outside, he locked the door and ran to where he was supposed to meet with his friends.

Though by now everyone in the village of Konoha would have its engine started as there were only a few people who were now wide awake. The same could not be said for the excited blonde due to the main thought of, _I'm gonna kick everyone else's butts and it's been a while since I asked Sakura-chan out… maybe I should now._

Maybe it was time to show everyone that he wasn't a one trick pony anymore but suddenly he remembered what Tayuya taught him, _'Don't fucking show how you fight. It's better to remain unpredictable because we're fucking shinobi, dumbass.'_

He was glad to have the fiery redhead teach him a lot from the basics and all the way to tactics. It took him a week or two to be able to do what she was saying and lots of practice. _If Tayuya is this nice, maybe I should remove the seal anyway._

Apparently, our favourite blonde had told his friend last week that he was working on removing the Judgement seal but he needed more time and needed to search again the library, _But I've been at the Library time and time again and still no progress. Dad really didn't give any safeguards if there were any accidents. Wish I can ask Jiji but I still have to figure out why he hid this from me… Tayuya-chan never told me also._

He jumped for a second and looked side to side as he was looking for the redhead. After a few minutes he stopped his search and sighed, _She's not here. That's great otherwise I'd have to go back to the hospital forever._

He continued on with his walk but then remembered, _Wait shouldn't I have talked to Anko-san about-_ "Naruto-kun~"

He felt something soft bump to the back of his head and this caused the blonde to fall face first to the ground, "I got you."

At first he brushed off his assailant although he had shivers up his spine but he then realized who could it have been because there was only one person he knew who spoke like that.

The sultry tone of the voice caused him to turn pale in fear. He had been glomped by one Mitarashi Anko who had a pissed off expression on her face, "I have some business with you, gaki. Come with me or else."

To put more emphasis on her statement, she added a kunai to Naruto's nether regions. His reply was an immediate nod which caused Anko to carry him using one arm and dash before anyone else could suspect a thing.

The cold breeze could have indicated that Naruto's end was nigh because of the cold blade pressed on his neck, _If I have to count how many times a girl has almost kill you, I'd be a fricking millionaire._

Anko glanced at her target and noticed he was very calm about this which was very different from his normal personality. Despite this she pressed the kunai even further, "Get this seal off of me."

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm trying to work on it but you need to give me time and besides if you kill me then the seal will automatically crush your heart." Anko felt like he was lying but then it could explain why the red head did not kill him even if she was an enemy.

"How long will it take, gaki?" Naruto honestly didn't know because he had made no progress and there were no other notes in the library that indicated a solution to the seal.

"A few weeks, give or take." Anko let go of the kunai which prompted the blonde to breathe again.

Her gaze fell to Naruto who stood up, "Why are you protecting the enemy, she might cause us problems down the line and I don't think everyone will appreciate that and your relationship towards her."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion for a moment, "She's my friend-no-wait… she's actually one of my best friends and she's nice to be with."

Anko couldn't believe an answer like that even with his carefree smile, "Are you sure about that gaki? Besides maybe the girl is just using you."

Naruto chuckled, "She used to." She was surprised at his statement as he continued, "I mean back then she only came to me when she needed something regarding the seal and she already has her information. Even I do not know the reason why she comes back but I can't really complain, I mean I wanted to be friends with her at the start."

The jounin giggled when he mentioned about their rocky start and it took all of her willpower not to laugh every time she heard the back story. "So what are you doing now, gaki?"

"I'm going to go training with Sasuke and Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei said we have a joint training session with my other classmates." Anko had an excited grin on, the reason for that was the chance to meet three out of the four people who'd have been avoiding her.

"I made up my mind, Naruto-kun. I am coming with you, it's been a long time since I've seen the terrified expressions of little gakis like you." She licked her lips, "I'm feeling quite ravenous today about meeting some old friends so why don't you show me where they are, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, he could sense a prankster's spirit. "Sure." So the merry two decided to bury their earlier problems in the ditch in order to wreak havoc on some unfortunate souls. It took a while but they saw Team 8, 10 and Naruto's team at Training Ground 58.

The jounins nor genins felt the presence of the two so Naruto shouted out, "Oi! I'm here!" All of their attention turned towards the energetic blonde, "Let's start training, Kakashi-sensei! Then I can beat teme's ass afterwards!"

Their collective thoughts were somewhere along the lines of either how annoying his enthusiasm was or maybe some genin were glad he was still the same. Kakashi eye smiled at his student and then dropped his prized possession that was in his hand to the ground.

Standing next to the blonde was Anko who was licking her lips in delight. "Did you miss me, Kaka-kun, Nai-chan, Asuma-kun?" The three adults were looking for an escape route as Anko made her way towards them.

"Oh, so these must be your genins." She saw their mixed reactions as Kiba and Chouji were drooling, Shino and Shikamaru looked indifferent, Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched, and the girls had looks of disgust because of her clothes.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do first?" The blonde had asked his teacher who shook of his fear of Anko.

"Well I think I will have all of the genins be tested for endurance." He looked at all of them, "Ok, I want you to all run around the training field until we say stop. Now go."

Naruto instantly started running followed by Sasuke who was catching up to the blonde then the rest decided to run. While their genins were running, the three adults decided to face their eccentric friend who loves torture and seducing.

"Ara, ra, why have you guys been avoiding me? I was thinking of celebrating the day before we went on a mission Kaka-kun and yesterday. I wanted to hit up the joint, drink merry and have a good time all around with all of you." She then walked towards Kakashi and pushed her assets to his chest as the masked jounin gave another eye smile in response.

"We're really sorry, Anko, that day was particularly tiring for all of us. We'll make it up to you tonight, how does that sound?" Anko was trying to figure out if Kakashi was bullshitting her so she decided to go to her best friend, the Ice Queen, Kurenai.

She then grabbed her hands and with stars in her eyes asked, "Ne, ne, Nai-chan are we really going to party tonight?" Now Kurenai weighed her choices and decided it was better to go with her friend drinking than having an unfortunate event happen to her in the morning which involved the usage of ropes and a camera.

"Of course, Anko." Anko jumped for joy and was all giddy with excitement, "Can't wait! Now let's see if you're wittle genins are tough enough to be in the chuunin exams?"

All of the adults saw the rest looking haggard as they decided to walk slowly and pant, even Sasuke was a bit winded. They were surprised to see the blonde run and run relentlessly without stop as he smiled, _This is nothing compared to what Tayuya gave me back then._

Kakashi was impressed at his student's stamina but then chalked it up to be his god given ability. "Ok. That's enough!" Everyone except Sasuke and Naruto fell to their knees in order to collect their breaths. The jounins knew that they had to work on their stamina since they were only running for five minutes straight.

"I think our next exercise we should do is a spar between you all. You will never know who you are going to fight on any given day. We would like to see all of your abilities and assess them. We will then work on your weaknesses and strengths. Is that clear?"

All the genins nodded as the other three adults were surprised by Kakashi's speech. Normally it would have been either Kurenai or Asuma, something must have changed Kakashi's mood.

The said jounin retrieved his valuable book and started to read, "So I think Sakura and Ino should spar first." The two immediately stood up with fire in their eyes.

"Get ready billboard brow, I'm gonna beat you and impress Sasuke-kun." Sakura only butted heads with her friend/rival. The pinkhead growled, "Get out of your fantasy, Ino-pig. This match is already finished before it even started."

Kakashi merely said, "Hajime." What came next was really pathetic… They both charged at each other and knocked each other out in one punch. Everyone sweat dropped at the performance but quickly carried the unconscious two before a real match could continue.

The masked jounin sighed, _Well I have to train her more seriously and a bald dude could do better with one punch than this._ "How about Kiba and Naruto?"

Kiba stood up, "All right! It's time to show the dobe who's boss!" Akamaru yipped to add more energy to the statement but then Kiba noticed Naruto wasn't paying attention. He noticed the blonde's face turned white as his lips began to treble and his feet were shaking.

"Oi! Dobe are you listening? What are you looking at?" Kiba decided to look to where Naruto was looking and his jaw dropped. The others decided to look and were surprised by who this new person was.

Their guest smiled, she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black shorts which extended till her lower thighs. Her usual cap was still there although bandages were wrapped from her hands to the forearms.

This guest is a still fiery and kicks the living Kami out of Naruto, Tayuya. The redhead liked the attention she was getting especially when Naruto's reaction almost caused to laugh and roll on the ground. _His reactions are always the fucking gold of comedy!_

"Yo, shithead, what the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto on the other hand took a while to react or use words correctly. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks in order to snap back to reality.

"What are you doing here, Tayuya?" She walked slowly towards the blonde and gave an ear to ear grin.

"Maybe I just wanted to see how you fight?" She then pulled him closer and whispered to his ear, "If you fucking lose then I will make sure that cock ramen is your last supper-"

She then pushed him back, "Do you understand shithead?" Naruto nodded furiously and gave her a smile.

"Alright." He looked at his sensei, "Is it alright for Tayuya to watch, Kakashi-sensei?"

For the said sensei, it was really no problem for him because he was interested in Naruto's new companion and his gut was telling him something was off about her. He looked towards his companions who didn't really mind so he nodded his head towards Naruto.

"That's great! Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi could only return an eye smile at his student as he saw the redhead go towards Anko who immediately hugged… smothered her.

Anko smiled, "I knew it! You wanted to be with your boyfriend after all!" Tayuya smirked, "What's the matter hag, men couldn't fuck you so I guess you decided to fuck little boys. I wonder how fucking desperate trash is among these days."

Everyone was shell-shocked except for Naruto who was used to his friend's colourful language but for everyone else was completely different. The adults could not believe someone had the guts to do that to Anko while the rest were still in awe of the use of words.

Anko licked her lips and went to Tayuya's ear, "It's been a long time since someone has stood up to me. Thank kami that there are women like you but this means war, gaki." Tayuya's response was a mere smile.

"Looking forward to it, slut." The two stared at each other in contempt although smiling as Kakashi looked at Kiba and Naruto, "Well since that's out of the way, I guess you boys can start your fight."

Kiba decided to show more of his testosterone, "Akamaru, let's show the dobe what he's messing with!" Akamaru barked as Naruto smiled, "Sorry guys but I'll have to be a little serious now."

Kiba was confused at this while the genins decided to walk to the jounins in order to watch the match. "This is going to be too easy."

Kiba got into a four legged position, "Ready, Akamaru!" The dog barked as they jumped and spun, "Gatsuga."

Naruto smiled, _I heard this is Kiba's favourite jutsu. Question is, how do I stop this?_ He then crossed his fingers, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Smoke appeared and out of that smoke rose a hundred clones as the two tornadoes were getting closer.

Each of the clones got one shuriken and jumped, "Take this, UZUMAKI Shihohappo Shuriken!" All the clones threw the shuriken and hit the tornado but it did little to no effect as Kiba went through the clones with ease.

"What's the matter dobe? That attack did nothing but annoy me." He continued his assault until all the clones disappeared. Something was odd though because there was no blonde, _Where can the dobe be hiding now or did he run… Nah! It's impossible for him to even think about doing stealth since he will just shout out every time._

He then noticed an incoming Fuma shuriken heading his way and sidestepped it, _That was close._ But the next thing he knew he was up in the air, _Huh? What happened?_

He saw orange as Naruto actually used the Fuma shuriken as a distraction and came up from its shadow to deliver an uppercut which sent Kiba flying. Kiba landed on the ground and quickly stood up, "Not bad dobe."

Naruto looked at Tayuya, "Oi. I know you want me to win but how do you want it?" Tayuya scoffed as she placed her hands on her hip.

"I want you to fucking win in great fashion and you are only allowed to use one jutsu for one element." Naruto smiled, "Ok. Thanks."

He looked at Kiba, "Ok, let's do this mutt." Kiba who was confused earlier at what the conversation was snapped out of it and shouted, "Shut up dobe, I'm going to be the one who wins."

Naruto went through hand seals which caused everyone to be in shock, _Naruto/Dobe knows jutsus._ Kiba just smiled, "No jutsu you have can beat me, Gatsuga."

The two tornadoes were about to hit him but Naruto slid underneath both as he clapped his hands, "Suiton: Mizu Ju!"( **Water Release: Water Beast** ). Kiba was about to go in for the win but was pushed back by a huge wall of water.

"What the-" The water seemed to change into a large wolf which Naruto rode on its back. The blonde laughed as stars sparkled in his eyes.

"You have just witnessed the very dangerous and awesome U-ZU-MA-KI Mizu Okami."( **Uzumaki Water Wolf** ) The wolf seemed to have yellow eyes and howled so loudly that it caused the genin to cover their ears. Meanwhile the jounin were plain dumbfounded because they had no idea Naruto was capable of this.

Anko whispered to Tayuya's ear, "Oi, what the hell did you train with the brat." Tayuya smirked, "Aint my fault Konoha shinobi are too dumb to train others. All I did was encourage, teach him this and that, and soon he becomes really good. Plus it doesn't hurt with the Kage Bunshin and a library which has hundreds and hundreds of jutsus."

Naruto was smiling while Kiba was just getting up but Anko noticed the grin on Tayuya's face as she said, "You create a blonde idiot who has immense talent into a competent shinobi."

Kiba smirked, "I admit dobe, you surprised me but this is over, Gatsuga!" The two tornadoes spiralled towards him but the blonde just said, "Come on… charge!" The water wolf ran towards the two tornadoes and opened its mouth.

"U-ZU-MA-KI Idaina Fuu no Ichi!"( **Uzumaki Great Wind Wolf's Breath** ) What happened next completely shocked everyone except for our favourite redhead. Kiba was pushed back by a ferocious gust of wind which caused him to stop the Gatsuga and he landed on the back of his head. Akamaru on the other hand flew up to the air and landed on top of his head.

The next thing Kiba knew was a kunai was right in front of him and a smiling blonde, "Looks like I win Kiba, d'ya yield?" Kiba tried to think of a way to beat him but he was already tired from the constant use of the Gatsuga and that jutsu which Naruto used caused Akamaru to faint. _What the hell hit me?_

Kiba sighed, "Fine dobe! You win this one."

Naruto cheered and made a fist bump to the air, "I did it!" He then decided to run around in celebration while the rest were wrapping their heads around this. None were more shocked than Naruto's teammates and sensei. Sasuke and Sakura both thought the same thing, _How did the dobe get so strong and how does he even know how to use jutsus._

Meanwhile, Kakashi couldn't even believe it, _I didn't even teach him element manipulation and it seems like he has two. Not only can he use both fuuton and suiton, combine both but also manipulate them requires high concentration of chakra control. Since when was he this strong?_ He then looked at the red head, _She must have definitely helped him, Naruto looked at her and she seemed to know what can he do._

Anko smiled, _Looks like the gaki has some moves. I better test him later._ She licked her lips and of course Tayuya noticed and scowled, "Looks like the pedo gave his stuff to you."

Anko had an angry twitch on the side of her forehead due to the mention of her hated sensei, "I'll give you one minute to breathe before I reveal your identity to all of them."

Tayuya chuckled and whispered to the irate girl beside her, "I double fucking dare you to do it. I'll like you see your face fucking laced with sheer fucking agony until you die. I'd give you this tidbit, Judgement is fucking worse than the Cursed Seal, ten times."

Anko basically kept quiet and began to plot on how could she leak the information without getting caught maybe, "Sorry, writing doesn't make it better or sign language or any other codes. The seal you have is fool proof."

Anko muttered along the lines of murdering and torturing annoying blondes and redheads. While she was having an internal monologue, the matches progressed and ended rather quickly.

Shikamaru had faced Shino and it seemed he was going to win but instead quit when the bugs were surrounding him. Hinata defeated Chouji by sealing his tenketsu points immediately which caused the large boy to fall to the ground in exhaustion and decided to eat more.

It seemed like Sasuke was the only one to have no opponent since everyone was done. Kakashi was about to announce his math but the raven haired Uchiha walked towards the adults but only stopped when he was face to face with Tayuya.

"You. I want to fight you." He gave off his classic smirk as the redhead seemed to hold her laughter but then let it go. Sasuke was annoyed but none so more than his two fan girls. Sakura was about to march over there and give the girl a wallop but Ino held her.

The platuinum blonde girl shouted, "What's the matter you scared? It should be a privilege for you to at least spar with one of Konoha's greatest genin." Tayuya simply kept on laughing until she glared at the blonde.

"Him-" She pointed at Sasuke before she spat with venom, "-the fucking best. You gotta be fucking joking me, bitch. I'll admit he's a prodigy but I bet he can't even kneel and lick my fucking feet." She then looked at Sasuke.

"You're on." She walked towards Naruto and smiled at the blonde who only gave her a smile in return. Her eyes widened in surprise, _I fucking thought I'd get a boring ass speech from shithead._

"Be safe and kick some ass." Tayuya acknowledged this by simply punching him on the chest which caused him to groan and lean towards Tayuya. The redhead then whispered in her ear.

"Get ready to see some roasted duck. After this let's eat dango." Naruto smiled at her but the redhead could read between the lines, _Don't reveal too much, Tayuya… I don't even fucking need to because this will be over._

Tayuya then pushed Naruto aside and was now facing off the Uchiha, "Ok, duckass! Give me what you fucking got." Sasuke's right eye twitched at the mention of his hairstyle and quickly had a kunai in his hand.

He then charged as Tayuya remained unmoved and Sasuke began his assault. He tried to make a sweep at her legs but she moved one step back to avoid this and kicked Sasuke's leg and caused him to land on his butt.

"Is that fucking all because I need to eat my dango and the shithead is paying?" Sasuke then leaped into the air and grabbed his folded Fuma shuriken and opened it. He then threw this at the redhead who easily sidestepped the incoming weapon as Sasuke went through his hand seals.

"Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke released the large fireball as Tayuya slammed her hand to the ground and caused a large wall to appear. The fireball hit the wall and there wasn't even a scratch on it. Sasuke appeared behind the said redhead and threw a single kunai with an explosive tag.

 _This is risky but from what I can guess, if I don't go all out then I wouldn't be able to beat her._ "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The explosive kunai became ten as Tayuya stomped her left foot on the ground and a wall protected her from the kunai which blew up when it hit the wall. The Uchiha smiled as he was once again in the air.

Tayuya saw this coming, _I wish the fucking trap wasn't this obvious. Maybe Orochimaru-sama got him because of his looks when he wants to make him into an ass puppet._ She then stomped her right foot which released a couple of rocks.

She then kicked the rocks towards the raven haired boy as he was currently dumbfounded by the action. He managed to maneuver out of the way and landed safely on the ground, he closed his eyes and began to use his clan's powerful weapon.

His eyes opened and showed a Sharingan with only one tomoe and smirked, "It is the time for you to face the might of the Uchiha." He charged forward with pride but was stopped when a rock pillar hit him square in the jaw and caused him to fly.

The next thing he saw was Tayuya above him as she drilled him with an axe kick to the stomach as Sasuke hit the ground hard with a thud. The red head landed on her feet and placed her hands on the ground, "Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu"

The ground started to be sucked in from a single small hole as Sasuke tried to escape but his legs were the first to be trapped. It only took a few seconds for the ground to stop sucking in everything leaving Sasuke's head above ground.

He tried to struggle but the earth was holding him in and had also bound his hands making it impossible to use any jutsu that he knew. Tayuya walked slowly towards the Uchiha, "Guess I fucking win." Sasuke sighed and closed his Sharingan.

"Fine… can you please get me out of here?" He didn't like the red head's smile as she stomped again on the ground and Sasuke found himself flying out of the earthly prison. The raven Uchiha landed on the ground and Tayuya almost rolled on the ground when she saw Naruto's friends' reactions to the fight.

The genin were speechless although Shikamaru was deep in thought, _She didn't use any hand seals for her jutsu. She has experience when it comes to fighting and her tactics are impressive. Plus add in the factor of her changing and teaching Naruto, I could say she's around jonin level._

Tayuya using this opportunity grabbed Naruto's wrist and quickly escaped and a certain pineapple haired jonin joined them because of the mention of her favourite food. This left the rest of the genin and jonin still stuck in a state of awe.

Naruto's team wanted to confront Naruto about the red head and how powerful is he now. The rest wanted to report this to the Hokage while Shikamaru looked at the cloudless sky and exhaled a sigh of laziness because this would be a long day, "Mendokuse."

* * *

"So be honest how strong are you gaki?" Anko gave her infamous smile while having three dango sticks sticking out of her mouth. Naruto sheepishly laughed while Tayuya was gorging on the said meal like her life depended on it. Meanwhile the blonde cupped his chin with his hand and started to think.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I mean sure I beat Kiba earlier but that was because he was too confident. Tayuya taught me that anyone could win at any time against any shinobi, I have to get stronger so that I won't end up in the dirt." Anko agreed with what the blonde had said because she knew of so many close encounters she has had with the Shinigami if it wasn't for her thinking ahead then she'd had been six feet under.

"I'm surprised how much you've improved Naruto. How was Tayuya even able to make you stop your attitude and have you learn diligently?" Naruto smiled while the said redhead chugged on her drink.

"I think it's because I'm awe-" He was interrupted by a sharp slap to the back of his head and the result was his head bouncing off the table. He quickly regained his senses and glared at Tayuya who was chuckling.

Tayuya then stared at Anko, "Shithead might think he's awesome but he's honestly a nightmare to teach. A little beating here and there, blackmail and patience can go a long way slut but I'm guessing you don't even last the whole day."

Anko roared with laughter before stabbing the poor table with a kunai, "Maybe I don't know that but at least I know what my feelings are towards boys, tsu-n-dere-chan~" The two girls butted heads again with fire in their eyes. Both of them wanted so badly to hurt the other but a sharp pain in their chests caused them to stop.

"And they tell me I'm not the mature one." The two girls decided to fight another day preferably without the presence of the blonde.

Naruto then wagged his finger, "Tsk. Tsk. Did you forget Tayuya, the seal allows you and me to know what the other thinks and feels." Anko jaw dropped and her dango sticks fell out, if she heard right then it meant Naruto was able to even hear what she had planned to do to him.

"What the fuck?! You fucking didn't tell me that I would be mind raped by you two." Naruto shook his head.

"That's not true, it depends if either me or Tayuya wants to know what's inside your head." Tayuya smiled as she was filled with excitement over the product of new blackmail. Anko sensed this and was about to pounce but both of the girls' hearts started to constrict a little causing them to gasp in pain.

"Come on girls at least play nice." The two glared at him with killing intent which caused Naruto to sweat a little because one would destroy his face and the other would completely torture his mini-me.

He then looked at Anko, "Stop bullying her into doing stuff you don't like." He then looked at Tayuya, "I know this is exciting for you but can you please tone it down for me."

Anko clearly saw the apprehension on the redhead before she calmed down and reluctantly nodded. She then noticed that the blonde was looking at her with a big smile and blue eyes that rivalled the ocean, _Man he looks like his father… maybe he'll be a heartthrob when he gets older._

"Whatever gaki, just make sure she isn't doing any funny business." Naruto laughed and watched as the two still did their heated talk and he knew he had to break it up again but something caught his attention.

Back then when he first met his closest friend she was pale but ever since coming here to Konoha, he couldn't help but notice her slightly tanned skin and her longer untamed hair. He remembered the scowl on her face overtime changed into smiles filled with laughter. _I never realized this but she actually looks better when she smiles. I really want to be with her._

He didn't notice but Tayuya turned bright red and glared at Naruto before turning away which confused the blonde but Anko on the other hand was giggling like a schoolgirl, _Ah, puberty. The good old awkward days._

The three ended their lunch without a fight and were walking towards Naruto's apartment when all of a sudden, a voice rang out, "Naruto-kun, how are you?" Naruto knew who this voice was and turned around to meet his pseudo-brother/teacher and gave him a smile.

"I'm doing awesome Iruka-sensei!" Naruto was in his nice guy pose which made the scarred chuunin smile and then he noticed Anko was with him and a red haired girl who he had never seen before. He could see the red head was close because she was sticking near him ever since he called his former student.

"That's great as long as you don't slack off. Also are you going to introduce me to your friends, Naruto-kun?" Naruto showed a genuine smile to the ones he thought were his most precious people.

"Don't worry about it Iruka-sensei, I always work hard to become better and soon take the hat off Jiji's head. This is Anko and she's a friend." Anko replied with a flirty smile to Iruka whose spine shivered because truth be to Kami, she still scared him but he gave a smile at one of his old friends.

He then looked at the redhead, "Who is this?" Naruto smiled and placed an arm around Tayuya's shoulder, "Her name's Tayuya and she's one of my really good and best friends."

Tayuya blushed at the implication and gave a swift punch which made the blonde let go, "I didn't fucking ask you to hold me shithead." Iruka was about to answer but he saw Naruto's apologetic smile and then looked at Tayuya and saw her smile as well.

Iruka could not help but smile at the interaction between the two, _You really found someone who you can trust this much Naruto. I'm so proud of you._ Anko then giggled, "Ok, stop with your whole boyfriend and girlfriend act."

The two teens then glared at Anko who returned a playful smile. Naruto then shouted, "Be careful Anko-chan, I might cause you to feel pain."

Anko smiled, "I didn't know you were that forward to me, Na-ru-to-kun~" The blonde was covered with a heated blush as he tried to chase after the notorious older woman but she was dodging every move he made.

While this was happening, Iruka moved closer to Tayuya and asked, "You're not from this village, are you?" Tayuya was shocked and sighed.

"What the fuck gave it away?" Iruka chuckled and got to his sensei pose.

"Well the tone of your voice, I remember the missions were I had to go to Iwa. Your skin suggests you come from a different place and have only become tanned here. Then we have your posture, you are a shinobi. And the last clue is I've never seen you before and I'm really good with faces since I am a teacher and it comes with the job." Iruka saw Tayuya sigh once again

"Whoopde-fucking-do then." Iruka only smiled, "I won't say anything because I can see how important are you to Naruto but I must ask-"

"What person is Naruto to you?" Tayuya looked at the said blonde who was still trying to chase after Anko but she turned the tables and trapped him. The older woman then pressed her twins up on the blonde's face and caused his nose to erupt and faint while Anko rolled on the floor and started laughing.

"He was trash since I met him… I would say… he's a really valuable friend to me… Because he's my one and only shithead."

* * *

Naruto had said goodbye to both Anko and Iruka who had decided to leave together while Tayuya looked at the clouds, "Why the fuck does the slut act like a slut?" Naruto wondered who she was talking about but then realized the earlier conflict in the restaurant.

"Anko is… unique I guess. But she's just like me in a sense where we just play different people so that we can surprise them. Being a ninja is being unpredictable right." Tayuya could only nod at what he said because she felt something was near them.

Suddenly something grabbed her and before she could even see what had happened, a tag was placed on her back and she slipped into unconsciousness. Naruto was completely caught off guard and the only thing he saw was Tayuya was in the arms of an Anbu agent but he noticed he didn't have the standard uniform of the Anbu.

"Hey!" The Anbu agent began to run and Naruto chased after him. Naruto was wondering who the hell this person was and how did they know. The Anbu agent was pushing people out of the way and Naruto still couldn't catch up to him. He got a kunai and then threw it at the mysterious agent who dodged.

 _Ha! That was a-_ Unfortunately for his confidence Naruto had substituted with his kunai and gave the dude a ferocious punch to the jaw which broke his mask. The man lost his balance and fell to the floor before he dropped Tayuya.

The redhead was swiftly caught by the blonde who had removed the tag which caused her to wake up. He glared at the man who now had a bleeding lip, "Who the hell are you? Why'd you get Tayuya and you're not Anbu. I remember everyone I pranked in ANBU last month."

The man who looked like an older version of Shino except with a blue marking on his left cheek had stood up and smiled deviously, "Glory to Lord Danzo!" He then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared leaving Naruto to curse because he had just make a scene wherein he fought a Konoha ninja. _The mob would just love to break down my door for this shit!_

He had lowered Tayuya for her to wake up, "Can you run?" The red head nodded and the duo ran as fast as they can through the crowd and incoming shinobi that were following them. An hour later, they had escaped their pursuers and were now in Training Ground 7.

"Who the fuck was that guy who grabbed me?" Naruto exhaled and shrugged his shoulders because he too was confused.

"I don't know but I think it's time to-" Their musings were interrupted when Naruto dodged a trench knife that almost hit him in the foot. He then saw Kurenai and Asuma who was still smoking appear. The bearded jounin got his trench knife and it was surrounded with chakra.

"Naruto, we are going to bring you to the old man to talk about what had happened." Naruto was shocked but he was currently thinking, _How do I get out of this mess?_

He then realized he was bound to a tree and couldn't get out as Kurenai emerged from within the tree and placed a kunai on his neck, "Naruto, please we just want to bring your friend to-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Naruto broke out of her genjutsu by releasing large amounts of chakra. This in turn surprised the two senseis because of the high level genjutsu used and prior knowledge to the blonde being stupid when it comes to genjutsu.

Tayuya smiled, "So this is the end of the road, huh?" She grabbed two kunai, "So what do we do shithead?"

He made the ram seal which caused a seal to appear in his hand, he then bit his thumb and placed blood on the seal. What came out shocked all of them, Naruto was using a four legged puppet and this one looked like a mix between a dragon and a fox. It had a fox's head and tail but the body was that of a dragon with scales and wings. The color was orange and black and what was prominent about this puppet was the huge scorpion like tails on the legs which made it seem like a pincer claw.

"No matter what, I can't let you guys have Tayuya." Tayuya chuckled.

"Just don't fucking use the other stuff we learned from the other senseis." Naruto smiled, "Yeah. I'll start with my first two senseis."

* * *

 **Omake: How Naruto and Tayuya met Sasori and Deidara (This is canon for this story. No joke)**

"Sasori my man." A man with slanted blue eyes and long blonde hair which was drawn into a half ponytail which hanged down freely and covered his left eye had said this to the person to his left. The one named Sasori on the other hand was a short man with wide greyish eyes.

The two seemed to wear black cloaks adorned with red clouds and both had rings on their fingers. "What is it, Deidara? The more time I entertain your questions, the more my patience begins to grows thin."

"Where are we going again, hm?" Sasori extended his scorpion-like tail and sighed.

"Remember, leader said that we have a job in Ishigakure and then we will have to gain information on two of our targets. The Ichibi and the Sanbi, you will take care of the Ichibi and I will finish off the Sanbi."

Deidara grunted and the two continued walking through the Konoha forest until Deidara smelled something good, "Hm, smells like dango, hm." His stomach growled, _We've been walking for two days staright and I could use a bite._

"Sasori, my man, you think we can get a bite at that place." Deidara pointed ahead at the small dango shop. Sasori would have decided to say no but he knew he couldn't kill his partner… yet. Plus, if he did eat then Sasori would have a no complaining Deidara for the rest of the trip. The short criminal decided to weigh his options and chose for a no complaining Deidara.

His gruff voice said, "Fine." Deidara ran towards the dango shop and opened the door, "I'll get six fruit dangos, hm!" He saw the man on the counter move to the kitchen and realized there were only two people in the restaurant.

Those two people were Naruto who was looking at his now best friend Tayuya. _Man it only took two whole weeks of torture for her to become my friend._ He then noticed the two new additions in the restaurant.

His first thought was simply, _Man these guys must be cool because they got cool looking cloaks on._ But our hero looked even further and felt something was off with the two when they sat down, _Tayuya taught me how to figure out stronger opponents from what she calls trash. These guys give off this vibe like Zabuza._

Tayuya stopped eating and took a glance behind her to see the two criminals, _Shit! It's the guys Orochimaru-sama was fucking with! They're as strong as the pedo. If they realize I'm with the snake then I'm dead._

"Oi, shithead, let's fucking go!" This was the first time she whispered in a panicked tone to him. He decided to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going, hm?" The two froze and looked at Deidara whose eyes narrowed and even Sasori turned around to investigate.

"I saw you two looking at me and my man when we entered and decided to leave. Also judging from the forehead protector, you're from Konoha. You might squeal about our whereabouts so it's time to kill you." With this the two teens ran out the door followed by the two adults. Deidara's hand had a tongue which went into his pocket.

"This should be enough." He then lifted his hand out of the pocket and out came a small bird. He then threw the bird at the two teens.

"Learn that geijutsu wa bakuhatsu, da. KATSU!" The bird exploded but Naruto and Tayuya were able to avoid it with only a few hairs being singed.

"Hm. You managed to avoid my art, you won't be so lucky… why are you looking at me like that, hm?" Naruto in question had stars in his eyes and saliva dripping out of his mouth, he more or less looked like a rabid animal.

"The bird you threw at us and made it go boom was freaking awesome! What do you call that?!" Naruto's excitedness caused Tayuya to face palm but Deidara had an emotionless face on.

"You mean my art." Naruto nodded, "Yeah! Your art is amazing! I would like to learn that."

Sasori looked at his partner, "What are you standing around there for, finish the job Deidara. Do not-" Deidara instantly was beside Naruto, "It seems I have found a student who appreciates art."

He held his hands, "I will teach you everything I know of the true art." Tayuya's jaw dropped at the comicality of the S ranked criminal who was treating Naruto a while ago as a target and now a best friend.

"What's your name, mister?" Naruto had asked, "Hm. My name's Deidara and geijutsu wa bakuhatsu! The one with me is Sasori, my man. He also does art."

Naruto looked at Sasori, "Wow! That is cool, you guys are like the deadliest and coolest artists I have ever seen." Sasori's tail extended which made Naruto cautiously step back and the tail seemed to point at him like a scorpion.

"Flattery will not slow your death." Naruto waved his hands in front of Sasori, "WAIT!"

Sasori was beyond annoyed because this was a complete waste of time listening to the blonde, "What is it?" Naruto wanted to know one thing before he was beaten easily, "What's your art?"

With a completely unexpected question, the tension seemed to disappear. "My art…" The short puppet Hiruko somehow pops into smoke and the three are shocked when the smoke cleared. It revealed a red haired man with wide greyish eyes and teal fingernails.

Tayuya blurted out, "Holy shit! I remember you, you're the fucking Akasuna no Sasori!" Naruto was still confused because he hadn't heard of any one like that.

The blonde was surprised to see the previous Sasori controlled with blue strings and the one who is controlling the strings were this new Sasori. Sasori then said, "This is my art. Eien no geijutsu, my puppets will last forever and are far more better than Deidara's stupid art."

"Oi, oi, oi, Sasori my man. I thought we agreed art should last in a spectacular single moment so mine are better." The two criminals were at each other's throats but Sasori growled.

"How about we let the kid decide?" They looked at him but sweat dropped due to Naruto's excited expression since his eyes were filled with stars and became bigger and had a large grin on his face.

"I can't decide. I mean they're both awesome." Sasori was shocked, "How-"

Deidara placed an arm on his shoulder, "Sasori my man… I have only one solution for this since it seems he is uneducated in art. How about we show him? Leader won't even notice it as long as we give him the reports."

Sasori seemed to be thinking but then smiled, "A great idea, let us shall we." Naruto started jumping at the prospect of training while Tayuya seemed to wonder how lucky the blonde was from not getting killed by two S-ranked criminals.

Sasori then approached Tayuya, "Why should I not kill you then?" Tayuya smirked because she knew of something very valuable.

"I come from Otogakure which is run by Orochimaru. I have certain information which has a creep with glasses who says that he tricked the great Sasori and was originally a spy for Orochimaru."

Somewhere in an underground laboratory, a sneeze was heard throughout with Kabuto thinking, _I have the feeling if I make a mistake then I'm dead._

* * *

 **AN: What's going to happen next? Will Tayuya get captured? How will Naruto win this one and what did Tayuya mean by other ones?**

 **Sad to say this chapter is done and I hoped you enjoy and look forward to the next one. I will get my writing to be the best someday and my action scenes. I also placed references here, so tell me in the reviews what they were.**

 **Also a huge announcement is… there are no OC's in this story! You heard it from me, the writer is OC crazy. I have decided to not have any OC's for this story unless you guys really want to.**

 **That is all, if you like what you have seen, be awesome and give this story more support and I will see you all next time. BYE BYE!**


	6. No Matter What

**AN: Welcome to the next chapter of Secrets. I would like to thank for the support that this story has received. This is the continuation of the last chapter and expects a lot of action and turmoil for Naruto since he really has to choose between his dream and Tayuya. Also a confrontation with Hiruzen and also a surprise at the end.**

 **I'm back and I ask for a huge favour and that is to check my new fanfic called The Game. It's based on SIU's amazing manhwa, Tower of God, I suggest you read that before reading mine. I will make another extra this time involving Hidan and Kakuzu. So I hope you guys would like that.**

 **There will be a surprise that will show one of my favourite times in the original Naruto. I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and review and I will see you all later.**

Kurenai and Asuma couldn't believe what they were seeing. Naruto seemed to be using a four legged fox headed dragon with wings. The scales were black with orange tips; the fox's head was orange with black eyes. The tail was also orange and the scythe like blades were attached to its legs and looked like pincer blades.

They didn't even know how the blonde knew how to even make a puppet for use but their agenda was to bring the two of them to the Hokage in order to question them since Naruto couldn't handle Sarutobi. Asuma went closer to his partner, "Ne, Kurenai. I want you to take on the red head while I take on Naruto."

Kurenai agreed with the plan at hand but there were too many variables especially when fighting these two, "Listen be on high alert, Naruto cares about her a lot so don't expect him to give you an easy fight." Asuma threw his cigarette away as if to signal the start of the battle.

"Good luck to you as well." Asuma then charged at Naruto as his chakra made the trench blade materialize into a longer sword, "Hien."

Naruto brought his arms down and jumped on his puppet as it soared into the air which amazed Asuma, _Using fuuton chakra like that, he'd make his dad jealous._

He threw some shuriken and infused wind chakra into them, "Futon: Kaiten Shuriken." The incoming shuriken made the blonde smile, "I've never used that Asuma-sensei but I'll give you this."

He raised his ring finger up and the fox-dragon's head opened, "Gassaku: Akai Tsubasa." ( **AN: Combination: Red Blade** ) Out came a large torrent of flames in the shape of a sword and completely burned the shuriken. Asuma breathed in the air as his cheeks puffed.

"Katon: Hiendan!" He released the large bullet of fire and it collided wih the sword of fire, _I need to make my fire stronger than his._ "Futon: Boufuu Kyouzuu no Jutsu." ( **AN: Wind Release: Gale Surge** ) Asuma released a large gust of wind from his mouth as it combined with Asuma's fire bullet. This was just enough to cause both of them to explode in mid-air.

 _The kid is strong for sure and I need to disable his puppet._ He then heard something coming his way and placed chakra into his trench knives. Naruto was riding his puppet like a surfboard as it roared, "Gassaku: Kitsune no Hi!" ( **AN: Combination: Fox's Fire.** )

Five mini fireballs came out of its mouth as Asuma swung his blades in all directions producing blue slashes that destroyed the fireballs. Naruto looked amazed, "Wow! You like used your chakra and got it out of your knives and made a projectile but-"

The blades on the legs started spinning and Naruto raised his left pinky, "Take this! Gassaku: Uzumaki no Jutsu!" What came out of the blades were four huge tornadoes and swept Asuma off of his feet. The bearded jounin could only see Naruto in front of him. The blonde then delivered an axe kick to Asuma's stomach as they both crashed to the ground.

Asuma was reeling from the blow and coughed blood from his lips and saw the blonde standing tall, "Had enough?" Asuma answered by grabbing his trench knives and kept on attacking the blonde. Meanwhile his companion wasn't having an easy time either because her fight was going nowhere for her.

Kurenai felt the genjutsu coming and quickly dispelled it which disappointed Tayuya since she just started playing the melody on her flute. Tayuya decided to do it again but this time instead of targeting Kurenai's eyes, she decided to attack the other senses. Kurenai slowly realized that she couldn't feel anything around her although she could see, a sharp pain ringed on her ears bringing her down to one knee.

She also dispelled the genjutsu and looked up to see Tayuya smiling down at her, "I fucking hate to say his one liner but-" She started to expand, "Katsu!"

Tayuya blew up causing Kurenai to fly into the sky before crashing down to Earth and she tried to stand up but a pair of hands grabbed her ankles and brought her down to the ground. Kurenai was suffocating under the ground so she escaped by using a substitution. When she arrived topside, she discovered that the redhead was far away and looking at Naruto's fight rather than her.

 _Although completely overconfident her skills are at least jounin level like and if Shikamaru said is true then this girl is a dangerous opponent to have but I have a few other tricks in my sleeve._ Kurenai went through some hand seals, "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu" She then released a large amount of water but Tayuya had smiled because it was all going according to plan.

"It was just a twenty five percent possibility that you were affinity was water but it has given me a seventy five percent chance at fucking destroying trash. But… these numbers don't matter when you can kick ass!" She then stepped on the ground hard which released small slabs of stones.

"Doton: Iwadatami no Jutsu!" She was able to manipulate the slabs to attack the water but it did nothing as the torrent destroyed the rock projectiles. _Time for Plan fucking B._ She went through a series of hand seals in rapid succession, "Doton: Doryu Taiga."

A hole of mud suddenly appeared out of nowhere next to Tayuya as she just finished the hand seals, "Doton: Dai Abare Doryudan!" ( **AN: Earth Release: Rampaging Dragon Bullet** ) Out of the mud came out several dragon heads and started to shoot out mud balls to Kurenai. Oddly enough, Kurenai was more surprised to see that none of the mud balls had even hit her. The red eyed jounin decided to target the dragon heads as she used more chakra to make the water more powerful.

Tayuya moved out of the way before the torrent of water destroyed the dragon heads effectively. Destroying those said dragon heads caused the red eyed jounin to pant panted due to the loss of chakra used for her techniques, _But how come those mud balls never even came closer to hitting me._

"Flow. Doton: Doryumisairu!" ( **AN: Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile** ) Kurenai didn't notice Tayuya was actually using the mud balls and manipulated it into several dragons. Of course Kurenai looked back and started running in order to avoid the approaching mud dragons.

She grabbed ninja wire and tied it to several shurikens and threw them. She had to roll to her right to avoid one dragon and then noticed that the shurikens had attached themselves to the other dragons, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu." Kurenai breathed fire along the several lines as the flames travelled towards the incoming dragon missiles and had managed to destroy them.

She was panting because of the loss of chakra in her system, _I can't last long and I have to unfortunately pull out all the stops in order to stop this._ "Doton: Tabe Chikyu!" ( **AN: Earth Release: Devouring Earth** ) Next to where Kurenai was standing the earth rose up and formed into several large jaws and proceeded to swallow the jounin whole but she had anticipated this and jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed.

Tayuya was having fun since she was currently dominating this fight, _Maybe I should change things up._ She crossed her fingers as Kurenai staggered due to the chakra loss, _How can I beat her? I don't even know if that's the rest of her abilities._

Suddenly Tayuya came into picture but Kurenai charged at the redhead. Kurenai's hand to have been surrounded by water and delivered a palm strike to Tayuya's chest, "Suiton: Suishoha." As her attack continued she noticed Tayuya turning into mud, _A clone!_

"Katsu!" The clone expanded and blew up in Kurenai's face causing the jonin to tumble a bit before stopping. She was coughing a small amount of blood, _I made a rookie mistake. I only have enough chakra to maintain a single genjutsu, I have to subdue her now or else she will go away._

Tayuya slowly walked to the downed jounin, "Had enough?" She stopped when she was already next to Kurenai, "Honestly I could beat your ass how I want to but shithead will never stop fucking talking about-"

Kurenai lowered her head and her hands were to her chest, Tayuya thought this was a sign of giving up, "Ok, I see trash has to accept its fucking-" Kurenai disappeared in a swarm of pink leaves as Tayuya felt the genjutsu.

"Sorry bitch but you're-" A soft voice cut out her statement, "Ta-yu-ya." Everything became dark as she lost her concentration and began to look around, "NO! You're not real!"

A woman appeared in front of Tayuya, she had long red messy hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and shorts and her bare feet seemed to have some blisters. Her eyes had black rings on them and bruises surrounded her skin, "Tayuya-"

Tayuya just screamed and fell on to the ground placing her hands on her ears shouting, "You're not real! You're not real! You're not real! This is a genjutsu! I will-" Her berating was stopped by the woman's smooth hand touching her cheek.

The woman gave a meek smile as Tayuya started to cry but the red head was hit at the back of the neck and became unconscious. Kurenai released the genjutsu but felt a little guilty about what she did when she heard Tayuya's screams, _The genjutsu I placed on her was supposed to show her deepest regret but what-_

Her thoughts were stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared and rushed to his friend. He then cradled Tayuya in his arms but sighed a bit knowing that she wasn't dead.

The blonde's rage was unfathomable so he glared at the jounin but deep within the cold hard glare lied regret because he couldn't protect his best friend. Kurenai was taken aback by the cold unfeeling look Naruto was giving her. She also noticed the blonde had burns on the right side of his neck and his arms but they were slowly starting to heal, "I give up alright… just… please don't hurt Tayuya. I'll talk to Jiji and also follow you but I need to get her to safety. Please allow me to do so."

His dejected tone caused Kurenai to respond a bit late because Naruto left in a swirl of leaves which left her shocked, "How is he able to use the shunshin?" She heard Asuma lighting up her cigarette as the bearded jounin walked to his partner and breathed out the smoke. Kurenai saw his bruises on his arms and a fist mark on his right cheek.

"How was he?" Asuma began smoking again and unconsciously rubbed his right cheek wincing in pain. He sighed, "About the time Naruto's friend used the dragon missiles, I had cut the chakra strings of Naruto and gave him a nasty burn."

Kurenai nodded, "So it explains why he has burns so did you win?" Asuma nodded, "The kid has talent for sure but it's not that capable to defeat a jounin, his taijutsu improved but still has his brawler style. Although given the right amount of time, he may surpass us by the time he reaches chuunin."

The red eyed jounin sighed, "Well let's give Hokage-sama, a report, shall we?" Asuma smiled as the two also shunshined out of the training ground unbeknownst to them that a certain Hokage was watching from his crystal ball.

Sarutobi was so proud of what Naruto had accomplished, _Naruto it's due time I had a talk with you regarding your newfound abilities and this friend of yours. Luckily I know exactly where you hide when you're like this._

He then saw Kakashi appear out of nowhere, "What is it, Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi dropped to one knee and lowered his head, "Hokage-sama, if you will permit me to confront Naruto-"

"Denied." Kakashi looked at the smiling Hokage in shock, "Do not worry about the boy. I know where he is hiding anyways and I want to have a private moment with him."

Kakashi understood this and felt no reason to argue for it would be in vain. He was about to leave but he glanced to the side and saw his former sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze… _Sensei, what would you have done?_

Hiruzen knew this look of Kakashi's, "What's the problem this time Kakashi?" The silver haired jounin sighed, "I know I'm not the best teacher." He then heard Sarutobi chuckle and then laugh out loud which made him realize, _Am I really that bad?_ Hiruzen stopped laughing and gave Kakashi a serious look.

"Kakashi, your antics do not fit to be a good sensei in the first place." The old Hokage's words hurt Kakashi just a little and he decided to look down, "You're lazy, you choose favourites, you even read porn in front of kids. You're always late, you expect things to heal fast enough, you don't even try to get to know your students a little bit more and I hear you are suggesting them to participate for the Chuunin exams next week… the list can go on and on."

"But-" Kakashi raised his head to see Sarutobi giving him a gentle smile, "I was also a bad teacher."

The old Hokage rose from his seat to turn around and look at the Konoha view from his office, "I have been called the Professor due to my wisdom but I was blind to my student's actions and because of this he is still trying to destroy Konoha."

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi this time, "I know how much you idolize Minato-kun but even you saw his faults as a sensei. He may have been a genius like you, but no matter how much we are asked to be machines in the shinobi world, we commit many mistakes. You might have carried his tardiness from him."

Hiruzen walked slowly to Kakashi, "Can you look at your faults and may I expect to see an improvement in you, Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi's answer came in the form of a slow nod before he shunshined out of the room.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Looks like I have to catch my other grandson." With this the old Hokage began to walk out of his room in order to find the blonde.

We now move our attention to Naruto who still had Tayuya in his arms as he was walking down the river, all around him were trees. If he only had his previous memory then he would have known that a precious friend had died here. ( **AN: I'll leave it to you guys to figure it out.** )

He was tired from the fight against Asuma, _Who knew Shikamaru's sensei was like Kakashi-sensei?_ The bearded jounin completely surprised him with the combination jutsu, destroyed his puppet with his trench knives and outsmarted him afterwards.

Naruto bit his lip in frustration, _I got this strong and I still couldn't save Tayuya… It looks like I have a lot to learn from her._ He could hear her groaning so he settled near the river bed and lowered Tayuya down from his arms.

The blonde saw Tayuya slowly waking up, _She taught me how to control my chakra, perform jutsus, use taijutsu and weapons correctly even taught me how to use my brain in a fight. What would I be without her?_

Tayuya sat up and looked at Naruto who gave her a soft smile as she sighed, "We fucking lost, didn't we?" Naruto nodded which made Tayuya groan in frustration and she slammed her fist on the ground.

"I almost fucking had that piece of trash in the bag but she-" She stopped when Naruto's smile said it all, "Yeah yeah, shut that fucking face off, shithead!"

Naruto snickered, "Why's that Tayuya!" The redhead gained many angry ticks on her forehead and slammed a fist at the blonde's jaw which sent him flying and unfortunately for Naruto he crashed to the ground face first.

He then felt something step on his back and realized it was Tayuya's foot, "I could fucking murder your asshole anytime I want shithead but I realized I made a fucking mistake of being too confident." Naruto was honestly surprised, _Usually there's a beating before this happens but-_

He then saw that her eyes showed sadness and regret, Naruto slowly stood up and hugged her from behind, "You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Tayuya bit her lip so hard, blood started to come out and she grabbed Naruto's arms that were holding her.

Naruto did not even wince when she clawed his arms and started to thrash but he did not let go. The redhead started to scream, kick, elbow and even head butt the blonde but he did not give. After receiving punishment for about a few minutes, Tayuya slowed down and her cries became louder. She actually started to hold Naruto's arms as the blonde placed his head on her shoulder and the two slowly sat down together on the riverbed.

Tayuya stopped crying and then elbowed Naruto on the ribs making him lose his grip on her. Tayuya then looked at him and smiled, "Thanks…"

Naruto smiled back, "No problem, are you ever gonna tell me what happened?" He noticed her shudder and decided to lay it off.

"Just tell me whenever you feel like it." He saw her unconsciously place a soft smile on her face, _Remember Naruto, just one step at a time. She'll trust you completely some time._

Tayuya then stood up, "It's about time I go… if I don't then I'll be fucking caught by those fuckers. Can you handle every fucking thing in this shit?" Naruto only nodded and Tayuya turned around and got her flute.

She started playing a very slow song as Naruto started to yawn. "No… fair Tayuya. You know I can't beat-ah- this…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence and the blonde immediately fell to the floor and started snoring loudly. Tayuya looked at him and a smile was etched on her face, "I'll see you again, take care, Naruto."

With that the redhead disappeared with Hiruzen watching the whole exchange. At first he was going to surprise the both of them but his curiosity went to the girl as well. Maybe it was parental instinct or just for just his sake but he wanted to find out Tayuya's intention but he liked how she handled Naruto. By making the blonde fall asleep, she would have avoided having to use more necessary means to have Naruto get what she was doing.

 _He would have most definitely tried to have her stay but her life would be at more risk on both sides._ Sarutobi got out of his hiding spot and began to slowly walk his way to Naruto who was graciously filling the forest with his snores.

By the time Sarutobi got to him, Naruto already had a rising and falling bubble of his own snot coming out of his nose. Hiruzen then poked the blonde on the stomach which caused the bubble to release and he immediately sat up, "Tayuya!"

Naruto looked left and right before sighing. It took three seconds for him to realize his Jiji was next to him and the blonde jumped up to his feet screaming, "JIJI!"

Hiruzen gave him a warm smile, "Hello, Naruto-kun. I've been wanting to talk to you about two things and I'll be serious about this."

The blonde did not like the serious face and tone the old Hokage was giving him, "Where did you get these new abilities and who is this girl who caused such a ruckus today? I convinced the entire shinobi force to make it seem like the intruder was not actually you're a friend but an imposter. Please, tell me Naruto."

Naruto knew he couldn't lie to him and breathed a curse because he couldn't keep it a secret… no he feared something worse than that. "Ok. While I was with my friend, Tayuya, she taught me how to become a better shinobi. She taught me how to use taijutsu and corrected my horrible style, taught me how to use weapons correctly and evens how to use my head in a fight."

Sarutobi slightly frowned, it seemed that this girl was better at taking care of Naruto than him and he had the responsibility, "Naruto I-" Naruto interrupted Hiruzen, "Don't worry Jiji, it isn't your fault. Even Tayuya said it was almost impossible to teach me because I couldn't listen maybe I am that hard headed."

Hiruzen chuckled at the blonde's response, "Yes, I should thank the girl for correcting you. She should be the best sensei that you could ever get."

Naruto nodded, "She even taught me more about chakra and because of chakra paper, I can now use fuuton and suiton." Sarutobi was shocked at what Naruto said, _Two elements and he sounds like he at least has chuunin level manipulation for both of them._

"That sounds amazing Naruto, could you show me?" Naruto nodded and went into a series of hand seals and the river near them started to bubble and the land shook slowly, "Suiton: Suiryuben!"

An orb of water came out of the water and released many whips of water which attacked some trees causing them to fall down or have huge holes on them. Naruto then inhaled as his stomach started to expand, the blonde then went through one hand seal and hit his stomach, "Futon: Renkudan!"

Naruto shot a compressed air ball from his mouth that destroyed the trees that were previously hit. Meanwhile Sarutobi was both impressed and happy that Naruto had achieved this level, _Minato-kun, your son is still growing up to be a fine shinobi and man._

Hiruzen then chuckled, "That was amazing Naruto. Now I have a feeling that you have more than her as a teacher to be able to use explosions, am I correct?"

Naruto nodded, "Well you see me and Tayuya stumbled upon some strong people with black cloaks and she said I somehow was lucky enough to convince them to learn some ninjutsu from them." Sarutobi was appalled, "Did these people have black cloaks, with red clouds on it?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah they did." Hiruzen couldn't even begin to believe the boy's luck for he heard of the group from Jiraiya and their objective. _To simply meet them and not get captured but also make them grow as a shinobi must be the work of Kami._

"Who are these people, Naruto?" Naruto's eyebrows rose at the sudden change of the old hokage's tone, _Maybe Jiji knows who these guys are._

"Well there's Deidara-sensei who taught me how to use explosions and Sasori-sensei taught me puppets. Both of them taught me geijutsu. After that I met Kakazu-sensei and Hidan-sensei and they taught me other stuff. Then I bumped into Itachi and Kisame-sensei, they taught me more than all the rest. Lastly, there was this person with piercings in his face and hands, he had orange hair and his eyes had lots of rings on them and of course a really nice woman with blue hair."

Sarutobi had to save this for later, _Naruto just gave me more information about the Akatsuki than Jiraiya has in the last four years._ Hiruzen nodded and thanked Kami for the boy's supreme luck and the power of the writer's plot.

"Thank you answering that honestly, Naruto-kun. Now I move on to your other friend, who I saw earlier knock you out with a genjutsu." Hiruzen saw the blonde's face show all kinds of emotion but the most dominant were worry and surprise.

"You saw her Jiji!" Naruto was worried, this meant the jig was up, _Holy ramen balls! How am I supposed to solve this, Tayuya?!_

"I am angry that you are with an enemy shinobi especially one that is a known enemy of Konoha. Give me one reason why I should not make the ANBU chase after her and imprison you." Hiruzen let out some killing intent while saying this causing the blonde to almost piss his pants. Naruto knew that this was the end, _If I answer this and Jiji still doesn't like then…_

…

 _No matter what, Tayuya is my first priority!_

Naruto let out a deep exhale, "Because she's important to me!" Hiruzen was a little taken back by his declaration and became curious, "How? You have everything here, Naruto."

"… I can't explain it but-"

"She curses and hits me a _lot_! She doesn't show any other girl like habits. She is an enemy and I know that one day I will have to fight her but-"

"I can't do it Jiji! She's too important to me! I like the side that she shows a lot which is the tough girl but also the times when she doesn't show it like when she always sleeps next to me. I don't mind it when she hugs me like a teddy bear and continues to drool on my shirt."

His eyes were filling with tears, "Even if she said I was an annoying and useless, she risked everything to train me and make me a better shinobi so that I can protect my precious people, I didn't give her anything in return. At first, it was out of force but something changed. She accepted all of me, Jiji… I even told her about the monster fox but she said it was awesome."

Naruto's face lit up with a smile, "My heart always skips when we're together, she's so important that if you decide to get her then I'll just leave the village, Jiji!" Hiruzen was shocked by what Naruto just said.

"But Naruto, this means-"

"I'm dead serious! I'll leave the village and my dream just to be with her." Naruto's clear determination resonated throughout the area on that last statement.

Hiruzen turned away and started to walk back, "If you are serious about this, you have to be ready for all consequences, Naruto-kun."

The old hokage's face turned and smiled at the blonde, "I would like to meet her someday and have a talk. In the meantime, stay out of trouble."

Hiruzen started to walk out of the area before Naruto jumped in the air for joy. Sarutobi kept on chuckling at the blonde's antics as he looked at the sky and sighed, _He may look like you Minato but his personality is obviously like Kushina's._

( **AN: I'm sorry I get this whole scene wrong, I can't watch the movie cuz of streaming problems so don't rain fire just yet.** )

"You have nowhere left to go, Princess. Neither you or your three stooges can stop me and my undead army from conquering the world!"

"Hoh!" Naruto's eyes seemed to bright up like stars.

"You have not won yet, Mao! Shishimaru, Brit, Tsukuyaku!" The three cohorts looked at their princess and nodded as all of them got into position.

"Take this!" A beam of seven coloured hit Mao and his army, causing Naruto to jump in the air, "Yatta! Princess Fun did it!"

A fist to the top of his head brought him down to the ground, "Naruto-baka, can't you be quiet for one minute and enjoy the movie for once!" Sakura's wrath stopped when she noticed that everyone inside the theatre was looking at them with the same anger. Trash was now starting to be thrown at Team 7.

"Goddamnit you kids, be quiet!"

"Can't you let us enjoy the movie!"

Kakashi quickly grabbed his pupils and ran out the theatre as fast as he could. Once outside, the masked jounin sighed as his students started to argue. But he paid more attention to the blonde, _It's been two weeks since that event. He looks fine but-_

"It's Princess Fun!" Naruto's shout shocked everyone as true to what he said, the movie princess was riding on a horse while being chased by some armoured men on top of horses.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, we have to help her!" The two nodded and they proceeded to chase after the armoured men, Naruto crossed his fingers and made kage bunshins as two were formed. The three Narutos then took care of the men in front.

As the Narutos kicked the armoured men in front of them, Sakura threw ninja wire at the two horses in front of her. Once the ninja wire connected, the two horses fell down as did the two armoured men. There was only one more armoured man, Sasuke flipped to the air and landed on top of the horse's head in front of the man, "What the-"

Sasuke landed a kick to the man's head causing him to fall of his horse and have spirals for eyes. Team 7 then looked at a now irate Princess Fun… wait why was she even mad.

"What are you three doing?!" A man with short grey hair with a beard and a moustache along with small black eyes screamed at Team 7. The angry man seemed to wear baby blue long-sleeve shirt with a navy blue blazer on top and his small glasses were pushed upwards as he continued to glare at them.

"You kids just had to ruin a scene we've spent all afternoon trying to film!" Kakashi appeared next to the man and whispered in his ear. Naruto was pretty mad, _What the hell man?! We just saved Princess Fun!_

"What the heck?! What are you talking about film?! We saved Princess Fun, if anything you should thank us, old man!" Kakashi sighed as he motioned to his genin to come closer.

"Actually Naruto, the whole thing we watched was fake and not real." Sasuke and Sakura could only snicker when Naruto fainted to the ground at that revelation. The blonde started to mumble incomprehensively and Kakashi eye smiled at his team.

"The reason why I had us watch the movie because our next mission is to guard the famous actress, Princess Koyuki Kazahana. We are to escort and guard her and the crew to the Land of Snow. So grab your coats and we will head out in the snow."

Meanwhile Naruto only said, "It's not real!"

 **AN: That is it! Sorry it took so long, school came and fucked my schedule up! Hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry if you're disappointed about how I depicted the first movie which was amazing. In the next chapter, I will only show the most important scene which is Doto vs Naruto. I want to focus on Tayuya in the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **P.S. My favourite Naruto movie is Blood Prison, Road to Ninja, The Lost Tower, Boruto, and Bonds. I also like the pairings that happen in the movies and I may… may include characters from the movies into this story(the ones who I like).**

 **Anyways see you all next time! BYE BYE!**


	7. Dealing with the Enemy

**AN: Welcome to another chapter of Secrets. In here we will have the Kakuzu and Hidan extra. I am sorry for not placing the entirety of the first Naruto movie instead you will just see Naruto vs Doto done in a different way. I have played Naruto Ninja Storm 4 and Kaguya is a freaking OP beast to use! I love the story mode and made things very interesting. I am sorry for being late but college is still a bitch.**

 **There will be 2 OC's in this story now because of a very interesting challenge which I accepted and this time the OC's will not be found in anime. I leave it to you to wonder who these are.**

 **I really need a beta but I don't know who's available because of the different time zones and I don't know if anyone can understand how my mind works out on these scenes. If you're a beta, please lend me your support. I'm sorry to the ones who are frustrated about my errors, it's really hard since in the Philippines. There are very little workshops or even lessons in writing stories, you really have to make everything almost by yourself, so in advance I'm sorry. I'm also a little pissed at the ones who review stuff like I have errors and they don't have any stories to back their review or pm up. But I still accept it.**

 **So I hope you enjoy and I will see you all later. Remember to review, favourite and follow.**

 **NigmaShady: Man I feel beat!**

 **Naruto: So that's why you didn't answer any reviews.**

 **Tayuya: When the fuck are we gonna get a beta**

 **NigmaShady: Who knows, anyways answer the review guys!**

 **Naruto: I think you should answer this, Tayuya**

 **Tayuya: Fucking fine! So it looks like akhishekbssn answered. Look those motherfuckers got real, real lucky! How was I supposed to know that ROOT was to be involved? *glares at the author* Anyways this fucking author loves to have dialogue and build up between characters instead of laying it out immediately, which gets him into a lot of heat. I know about the fics, maybe the bitch is lying! She's just having fun! And no one! No one fucking places a censor on who I talk to and what I fucking talk about, can't help it if she gets on my fucking nerves!**

 **Naruto: Ahem… To WindyCitySlayer1 and Killjoy3000. (Awesome profile pic by the way!) Thank you for finding this interesting and I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Tayuya: Funny-Little-Cute White Fox, I give a lot of fucking thanks for you for both reviews!**

 **Naruto: Seireiko, well we are still kicking!**

 **NigmaShady: I have to step up for dragzxx's review. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your review. The extending flute sword sound amazing and I will think about that one later. I am sorry to say that chakra chains will not be used because… it's been overused by a LOT! Of people in a lot of fanfictions! Well the flashback scene was a bit hard for me because I had to make people know why Naruto would choose Tayuya over everyone else and had to go back to watch the original Naruto when the Sadness OP hit. So thank you again!**

 **Tayuya: That was a long fucking response, anyways my 2 guys, thank you!**

 **Naruto: Megaplayer49, we already know and we are trying to find one ever since Chapter 2 came out but no one has given us any response, if you know a good Naruto beta then tell us!**

 **Tayuya: Well another question is, why don't you turn this into a harem? I mean everyone loves to put me in a fucking harem! But fuck that shit! Those fics aren't even good and decide to be cliché so that they can have many favourites and follows. Who in their right mind would like to have a harem with this shithead?**

 **Naruto: Hey! Well another question is, why did you choose this kind of background story? Well the author was kind of sick and tired of seeing the same old story over and over again and decided to twist it! Because he's that kind of author.**

 **NigmaShady: A new announcement is that I will not showcase Naruto vs Doto.**

 **Naruto: What?! But you promised I get to have a scene.**

 **NigmaShady: Sorry Naruto but I decided that this chapter would be dedicated to Tayuya since I wanted to show a very crucial scene and having you show mid-way would kind of ruin the progression so you will only appear at the end.**

 **Tayuya: Fucking finally I get some more screen time!**

 **NigmaShady: Alright that's everything and then the next chapter will focus on Anko. I don't own Naruto because Masashi Kishimoto-san does. I am not using this for gaining profit but merely for my own gain which is to make people read my stories, get invested in it and have those people create other stories.**

The sun was beating down on our favourite redhead as she was lying down on the grass looking at the clear blue sky. It had been two weeks since she and Naruto had last met, "FUCKING GODDAMNIT!" _Goddamn this shitty missions. All we've been trying to do for the last two weeks is just circle the Land of Fire. Maybe I should visit tonight._

She has tried to establish contact with Naruto but the link of the seal seemed to not work, _I have to let shithead take a fucking look at the seal._

She was as bored as a sloth since her teammates have not yet appeared. Their mission was to actually go to Konoha's walls and establish a trap when the invasion began. Tayuya then sat up as she noticed three of her teammates.

"Are we fucking going now, fatty, birdbrain?" Jirobo sighed and mumbled, "What I'd give to sew the bitch's mouth shut?"

Tayuya heard this and sprinted towards her rather large teammate and kicked him in the balls. Jirobo fell to his knees and began to hold his prized rocks. Sakon could only snicker as Kidomaru smiled at Jirobo's pain.

Kidomaru then spoke up, "Ok enough of that. The sooner we get there, the better we can just get back. Also Kabuto wants an extra request and I will do it since I'm the best!" Tayuya only growled at that arrogant statement and the Sound Four began their journey to Konoha even if Jirobo was slowly jumping from branch to branch.

Tayuya simply hated her teammates; she already told Naruto that the Sound Four look like a cliché villain team. But she couldn't exactly leave them; actually she hated people who abandoned their teammates to save their own behinds. Maybe that was why she trusted in Naruto, the boy did everything within his power to fulfil a promise he makes.

She dashed even faster intent on making it to Konoha and completing this mission. _I can shake off fatass and birdbrain but six armed fucker will be a bit hard._ Her ears twitched, _Fuck! We're being followed by some fuckers._

Kidomaru raised his hand which stopped everyone, "Oy, Kidomaru, why'd you stop?" Kidomaru looked at Sakon who had said that, "We're being followed, let's take care of the trash."

Out from the surrounding trees were four shinobi and one kuniochi, their forehead protectors indicated that they were all from Kusagakure. Tayuya spoke first, "What the fuck are you fucking stoners doing?"

The largest out of the group came forward as he was covered from head to toe by a coat with the only thing seen were his eyes, "We received information that Orochimaru was close by and we decided to check out his little disciples."Tayuya could sense that this one was a very strong opponent.

Kidomaru laughed, "Somehow trash needs to have an excuse to die every time. I'll take out the kuniochi and one of the shinobi. Jirobo and Sakon, take care of the rest. Tayuya, I want you-"

"Shut the fuck up, six armed fucker. I'll fight this huge motherfucker and run a kunai into his asshole." The hulking mass of a man laughed, "Been a while since I fought a feisty girl like this. Fine-"

He pulled off his cloak to reveal a large bald muscular man, he was wearing a worn out gi with ripped sleeves. Both of his arms showed off his multiple scars and bulging veins that seemed to move out of free will. His tense and unshaven eyes looked at Tayuya as she noticed he was wearing gloves with the fingers popping out of it.

The two stared each other down and without a word disappeared leaving the Sound Four to attack the large man's teammates.

Meanwhile back to Tayuya, she ran straight at the man but he took one step and Tayuya almost fell at her back. She smiled, "So you use futon chakra to actually help you in a fight."

The man smiled, "That is not even half of it, but you are correct. You seem to be a strong opponent, this makes me excited. No one has lasted a minute against me yet." Tayuya was about to retort but her vision was covered by a fist as she narrowly dodged an attack. She then rolled out to see the man was where she was, _He covered the distance in a ridiculously short amount of time, he fucking isn't no trash!_

She then lunged at the man and landed a kick on the man but he blocked it with one arm and he pushed her away but she landed on a tree. He appeared in front of her as she jumped upwards and avoided a kick that completely turned the thick tree into nothing but this did not faze our favourite redhead as she threw three shuriken with chakra surrounding them.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The three chakra turned into thirty but they seemed to rebound his skin as it turned dark, _No fucking-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when a kick hit her left arm causing her to crash into the ground hard as it created a crater. She immediately got up and wiped the blood of her face but she was confused at the man's face.

"You have actually lasted a minute and took a hit from me. Because of that, I will tell you of my name. I am Ryuji, known more for my nickname 'The Lonely Wolf'. I have mastered the dangerous taijutsu of the Black Heaven & Earth Style. I ask for your name, warrior."

Tayuya was ecstatic; it had been a long time since she had been able to use her fullest potential. "Fine, you've fucking earned my respect. Name's Tayuya, not gonna manner since you're gonna be on the ground!"

The two then lunged as Tayuya jumped over Ryuji's sweep and landed a head kick on him but the man shook it off and went through a series of punches and kicks that Tayuya narrowly dodged but still earned cuts on her left and right arm.

She was able to counter with a spinning back kick to his chest but he only moved back a step. She started to use the Hebi style for quick and effective strikes but it did not affect him. Ryuji moved forward as she was hitting him, he landed a punch on her solar plexus causing Tayuya to cough out blood and was about land a right straight on her face but she used both arms to avoid that much damage. Instead the force of the punch caused her to crash into two trees.

She almost screamed due to the pain of her arms, her arms were starting to mend. _Thanks to the fucking shithead with the seal, I can at least do this._ She then got out of the tree and saw her opponent was covered with air pressure most probably from the futon chakra surrounding him. She was able to gather fire chakra into her kunai as she threw it.

The katon and futon chakra combined and caused a mini tornado of fire as she laughed, "Ha! Take that you fucking bastard!" What came next shocked her, once the attack stopped; Ryuji seemed to have been covered by a black skin and received no damage at all.

 _What the fuck is that black stuff?_ Ryuji smiled at Tayuya's confusion, "I can tell you this one girl, it is not a kekkai gekkai! Now, I leave you the option to-"

"Fuck you, overgrown sized cocksucker! Even if I can't fucking beat you now, the least I can do is destroy your armour that hides you like a pussy!" Ryuji checked his ears for damage, _Man she swears even twice as big as a sailor._

"Well if you think you can, bring it." The air pressure around him seemed to even be twice as strong. Tayuya had goose bumps on her skin but was still excited, Ryuji then lunged and as he moved the trees near him were getting cuts due to the air pressure. As he was getting closer, his right arm was covered in a whirlwind that hit the redhead square in the chest.

"Kyōfū Hakai Sutoraiki! **(AN: Gale Wind Destruction Strike)** As soon as he struck, Tayuya disintegrated but the man was hit by mud. Tayuya was behind him weaving hand signs as the ground started to rise up and cover Ryuji. She then ran towards the makeshift trap and touched it, "Doton: Chokajugan no Jutsu!"

The jutsu added the weight of the trap and she screamed, "How do you like that fucker?!" Her celebration was short lived when the rock started to crack. Slowly more cracks started to appear as a fist came out of the trap.

"Nice try but-" He then unloaded on the rock with a barrage of seemingly countless punches which not only destroyed the trap but also hit Tayuya as she crashed into even more trees. The redhead had already coughed out blood because of the hits.

 _I can't get hit by that a lot. I don't think the fucking furball can heal me._ A sharp pain hit her and she could tell it was her ribs, _I think the motherfucker broke two of them, good thing I protected myself._

Ryuji smiled, "You seem to have a very nice game plan and I thought your overconfidence would be your downfall but it seems you are not even worthy to even land a shot." Tayuya snarled and got herself up slowly.

She then removed her black hat and ripped it into a single piece, she then placed the ripped hat on her eyes and tied it to her head. Ryuji shook his head, "It seems hubris is your downfall."

Tayuya smiled, "Think what you want to fucking think, sunshine spot for a spotless head. I'm just going to fight you in taijutsu for now." Her stance changed and her arms extended but her legs were in a normal standing position which surprised Ryuji.

"I have thought I have never seen a Southern Praying Mantis style. The people of Yama no Kuni were inspired by seeing a mantis defeating an eagle. That style focuses on arm movement and minimal to no leg movement at all. It would have been great to use it against the ones who use the Northern Star style but against my techniques, you have no chance."

For the first time, Tayuya did not even respond as Ryuji lunged and went for a punch but Tayuya moved one step to the left and landed an elbow to his forearm which changed the direction of the punch. Ryuji then tried to land a step kick with his left leg but she ducked under it. The man then tried to stomp her but she spun in a little circle to avoid the attack and she landed a palm strike on his jaw which caused him to land on his butt.

Ryuji was nonetheless stunned that someone countered and knocked him down. He saw that she was smiling at him, "What happened to all that shit you were talking about?" He then was about to land a punch but she took a step and a curved pillar of earth got hit on the nose. He went back a few steps and realized his nose was bloody.

 _What the hell happened?_ Ryuji lunged but Tayuya slid in between his legs and made a sweep but she was too far away from his legs. He then had to jump above to avoid another pillar of earth from hitting him, _How is she doing this blindfolded?_

As soon as his foot stepped on the ground, he was blindsided by a medium sized rock to his right temple. Before he could even respond, Tayuya landed a front kick to his knee and a right hook as his right hand was covered with rocks. Ryuji landed on his feet but blood was steadily dropping down from his nose and right temple.

"You are blindfolded, it's impossible for you to even hear my footsteps and determine where I even am." Tayuya smiled, "It's true. Apart from being strong, you're movements are very hard to hear and you're really fast."

"I'll tell you. It's a really hard jutsu, I placed chakra into the earth and I can see everything even if I'm blinded. I see the vibrations in the earth, I can see where everything is." She pointed at him, "You that tree… even the little ants that are moving next to you."

Truth be told, he looked right next to him and saw a colony of ants moving in a straight line. "So whenever anything moves, I pick up the vibrations and simply react to it."

Ryuji was impressed, "I must say, even if I am your enemy, I am most certainly impressed. But judging from you sweating profusely, I would say you wouldn't last long." Tayuya grit her teeth, this jutsu was taking a lot out of her. She hadn't found a way to manipulate the earth freely and do this jutsu without using large amounts of chakra.

"Who fucking cares, I still will beat your fucking manhood through your black armour!" Ryuji smiled and lunged as he unloaded at the redhead with punches, "Mashinganburo!" ( **AN: Machine Gun Blow** ). A barrage of punches that previously destroyed Tayuya's trap was not working with Tayuya. She seemed to have been avoiding every punch easily and countering with her own punches to his chest.

She then moved one step as a medium sized rock appeared under Ryuji's left foot which caused him to lose balance for a split second. But that was all the time in the world for Tayuya to hit him in the ribs with a palm strike. Ryuji heard one rib crack and swallowed down the blood that almost escaped from his mouth.

When he tried to attack back, he realized that she was not in front of him. He looked down to see a panting redhead who was trying to stand up but was stuck on one knee and realized, _Looks like her luck has run its course._ Ryuji then kicked Tayuya on the stomach which sent her flying towards several trees before crashing to the ground.

Tayuya was losing consciousness, the chakra exhaustion hit her like a Rasengan and the added punishment from her opponent meant that she wasn't doing so well. "I must recommend you for lasting this long and actually giving me damage." She looked up to see he had no scratches anywhere but she smiled when a small stream of blood escaped from his lips.

"Don't fucking look down at me, baldy. I haven't finished anything yet!" Ryuji chuckled but their moment was interrupted when three figures appeared in front of him. Tayuya's teammates were looking at the man as Kidomaru smiled at the broken figure of Tayuya who was now spitting out blood.

"Thanks for weakening him a bit, it looks like he was our other objective that Kabuto needed." Ryuji smiled.

"What does the Snake Sannin want with me?" Jirobo's curse seal was activated to level one as he answered, "You don't get to answer, follow us or we will have to kill you baldy-"

Ryuji appeared in front of Jirobo as he punched him in the stomach. The now red skinned Jirobo with long orange hair was smiling; "Taste my Gangeki-" He stopped when he realized his attack did not even seem to faze the man.

Jirobo instantly slammed his hands on the ground, "Doton Kekkai: Domo Domu!" A large dome of rock completely trapped Ryuji as the rather large teen laughed, "You got no chance-"

His dome of rock was completely destroyed by a kick from Ryuji as the Lonely Wolf was on top of him, "Focus Stomp!" Ryuji then stomped on Jirobo's back as the orange haired teen released a lot of blood from his mouth and then his cursed seal went back to normal.

Sakon with his brother went on the attack and used their kekkai gekkai to attack Ryuji but not a single one was landing, Ryuji then landed a right straight which caused Sakon to stop his attack, "Soul Crushing Strike." A left hook made its way to Sakon's jaw that sent him flying into the air and then crashing down to the ground hard which formed a mini crater.

Up on the trees was Kidomaru already in his stage two form with a golden bow and arrow. His eight legs were controlling the bow as he fired, "Take this, Kumo Senkyu: Suzaku!" He fired the bow and watched as it was heading its way to Ryuji who only stood still. The arrow was only millimetres away from his head but the man caught it and looked at the direction of Kidomaru who was in a state of beyond disbelief.

Ryuji then jumped and somehow his leap made him appear in front of Kidomaru who was more spider-like, "Mashinganburo!" The barrage of fists started its assault as Kidomaru had no way to fight back. He was pounded all the way to the ground and by that time, his cursed seal receded back to its normal state.

"Kukuku, I knew you were this strong-" Tayuya looked behind her to see Orochimaru and Kabuto together looking at Ryuji, "-But it is still unprecedented to see it. You will make a good subject to be my body."

Ryuji turned around and started walking away but then stopped when he was confronted by ten Oto jounins, "I am giving you one chance to let me go away, snake. I have no intention of joining forces with you or even offering myself to be a puppet. I was merely here with my team who will have to be replaced again. Goodbye-"

The next thing Ryuji realized that something sharp was going to stab him in the back so the man turned up the air pressure and sent the entity away. He turned to see Orochimaru with his infamous sword, the Kusanagi, "As per the rumours say, you have mastered futon manipulation and use the air pressure to enhance movement and your techniques."

"But you are mistaken to turn your back on the Snake Sannin, Kabuto. Immobilize him but if you can't then I permit you to kill him." The white haired teen pushed his glasses up and gave a smug smile, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Chakra formed around his hands as he charged but Ryuji caught both of his hands, "The fabled Chakra no Mesu that a medic nin uses in order to fight in the battlefield. The most unfortunate part is that this jutsu does not work on me."

Kabuto was shocked that there was no damage around his hands, _His chakra is pushing mine back._ "1000 Atsuryuku o Kakezu-Tsuki!" ( **AN: 1000 Pressured Headbutt** ) Ryuji head butted Kabuto which crushed his glasses and broke his nose. The larger of the two let go of his hands as Kabuto was staggering from the hit.

"Epic Uppercut!" Ryuji jumped a little and struck Kabuto's chin with an uppercut that sent him flying and soon the white haired teen became an anime fake star on the horizon. Suddenly Ryuji was glowing white but the glow was flowing all around the area.

"I was in the midst of a great battle and you decided to ruin it, you will die for this snake." Orochimaru cackled, "Kukuku, there is nothing you can do to beat me. You are a hundred years too early to make a bold statement like this but-"

Orochimaru opened his mouth and another version of him came slithering out with the Kusanagi in his mouth, "You shall pay for destroying my plans!" Orochimaru slashed and hacked his way to Ryuji who was dodging all of them the snake sannin's slashes. But suddenly a kick to the jaw sent Ryuji flying but he was able to land on his feet easily and shook off the hit.

The Lone Wolf charged at Orochimaru but was pushed back by a large gust of wind and the snake sannin went through a series of hand seals, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!" The fireball became larger as it was enhanced by the previous jutsu. Ryuji dodged out of the way and met a lot of snakes, "Machinganburo!" Ryuji let out his patented barrage which completely decimated the snakes but there was no Orochimaru around.

Tayuya was getting back to her feet as one of the jounins started healing her, she couldn't even believe how powerful her opponent was as he beat her teammates and Kabuto easily. _The motherfucker might even be as strong as bony but I still have to keep my word._

"Oi! Which one of you fucks knows how to use lightning?!" One of them raised their hands as she smiled, "Good now listen or I will carve my foot up your ass-"

Meanwhile Orochimaru was gaining the upper hand as he managed to clip Ryuji several times with the Kusanagi to his arms. Orochimaru then threw his sword towards Ryuji's head who narrowly dodged it but still nicked the dome of his head. Ryuji grit his teeth, _If I hadn't been so complacent when it came to kenjutsu, I wouldn't even have this problem._

Orochimaru clapped his hands together, "Onpa no Jutsu." A burst of sound waves hit Ryuji which caused him to go down to his knees due to the vibrations. Using this Orochimaru summoned two snakes which came out of his sleeves as they coiled on the hurt wolf.

"Kukuku, you are talented but you are simply a one trick pony. Taijutsu is your main weapon but I have a feeling you're control is not good for using even the simplest of jutsus." Ryuji started laughing as he glared down at his captor.

"You may be right but don't think taijutsu is able to beat people as powerful as you, Orochimaru." Next thing Orochimaru realized was that Ryuji was not being held by his snakes. Ryuji then delivered a devastating kick to the sannin's midsection which caused him to spiral like a pinwheel into the ground.

Ryuji took three steps back as the white aura around him gathered around his right hand. Orochimaru vomited blood out of his mouth and slowly stood up and he clenched his fist. From out of nowhere a levitating Kusanagi came flying out but Ryuji cocked his head to the side and avoided the sword, he then punched it with his right hand. Orochimaru couldn't believe it when the mighty Kusanagi broke into three pieces because of Ryuji's strike.

"Ju ni Aka Ten Michi." ( **AN: 12 Red Heaven Paths** ) Ryuji then turned his back and his fists were near his belly button. Somehow the air became heavier as Orochimaru was having a hard time moving in any direction. Ryuji smiled, "I had created this technique in the hopes of fighting the hardest opponent I have ever faced. I have never used this since he died because of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist but I will always remember the blue flames that surrounded that are lucky to see this for yourself, sannin."

Orochimaru was able now to lift his hands up and before he could make a move, he somehow felt something was missing. He looked down to see Ryuji's fist near the right side of his chest… where was his chest?

The right side of the snake sannin's chest and right torso seemed to have been torn open and his right arm looked maimed beyond recognition. The force of the punch took effect as Orochimaru was sent through several trees before creating a large crater on the ground. Orochimaru coughed blood but opened his mouth and a fresher version of him came out. This new Orochimaru laughed, "Looks like-"

He was interrupted when he coughed out blood and realized he had a large wound on the right side of his chest, _Impossible._ Ryuji exhaled, "I know of your regeneration jutsu. Even though you have gotten rid of most of the damage, the injury is still there and I might say will affect you until the day you die."

With that he turned around but a kunai suddenly cut him on the side of his head, he looked to his right and saw a tired but smug Tayuya with a single kunai, "We're not fucking finished yet."

Ryuji's right eyebrow was raised as he saw the tired redhead, "I admire your courage but your bluff does not work against me. I can simply see that you are on your last limbs."

Tayuya made a grin, "That's true but I'll go down fucking swinging until I crack your armour and I got just the trick." She weaved into some hand signs as fast as she could but Ryuji suddenly closed the distance and was about to hit her with a punch all he found was a log, _Substitution?!_

"Suiton: Suishoha!" She then released a large wave of water that crashed into some trees that were in the direction of Ryuji and she screamed, "Anytime now you fuckers!"

The Sound Jounin who she talked to earlier was up on a tree, "Raiton: Jibashi." From his two hands came a wave of electricity that connected with the large wave as Ryuji's skin turned to black, _There's no use to avoid it since they don't know how to-_

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" From out of the wave came a redhead who was shocked but in her hands held a kunai. She could have passed out from the immense pain but she had something she needed to do and prove.

"Take this." Ryuji smiled for two reasons. One was that he found an excellent warrior and the other reason was because a kunai couldn't even hope to land a scratch on his armour. She smiled as she exposed the rest of the kunai by throwing it as it had a tag.

Ryuji's eyes widened in shock, _A lightning tag… plus water… with a sharp blade… Fuck!_ He had no time to evade it as the water crashed into him and the kunai was surrounded with the previous wave of electricity and as soon as it came into contact with his shoulder. The kunai exploded with a single shot of electricity that was able to go through his armour and made a small circular wound on his shoulder.

Tayuya smiled before reaching a state of unconsciousness, _I fucking… did it?_ As soon as the redhead closed her eyes, Ryuji was able to move again and disappeared from the rest. By that time, Kabuto had managed to come back to where everyone was and he was appalled at the state in which his master was.

He looked at the jounins who jumped from the surrounding trees to him, "Get everyone and retreat. The mission is a failure; I will have to place everyone into surgery immediately."

The jounins agreed with their commanding officer and carried the bodies of the Sound Four as Kabuto did the same with Orochimaru as they hurried their way to the nearest base as they were unaware of a towering figure who was watching them, _Ryuji shouldn't have made such a mess. Although I feel like I have seen the girl who fought him-_

His thoughts were interrupted when Ryuji made his way towards me, "Why are you here, Yamamoto?" Yamamoto was a tall man as Ryuji looked like a dwarf, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts.

"I was just checking on the behalf of our Kage." Ryuji laughed, "So the giant who is almost eight feet tall, with massive shoulders and arms as thick as the trunks of trees. Known to have used his immense strength to lift a mountain and slam it on his opponents. His voice like stone breaking and his stealth like the mist."

Ryuji smiled as a white aura surrounded him, "Unfortunately I'm not in the right mood. Even if you are inhumanely fast with all that muscle slowing you down, you cannot hope to catch me." Yamamoto smiled, "That is true you beat me in speed and technique but let's see if endurance and strength can win the battle."

Tayuya immediately opened her eyes and found herself in her own bedroom as she remembered the events that transpired which led her to this. Her chest was laced with bandages but overall nothing changed.

 _What the fuck happened while I was out?_ She then stood up but immediately yelped as her legs gave out on her and she fell face first to the ground, _What the… the injuries should have already fucking healed._ She closed her eyes to call out for someone.

 _Oi! Oi… are you fucking there, you hypocritical tsundere fox! Heal my goddamn wounds so I can leave this place!_

No answer came out but her seal once again glowed as she immediately realized she was not in her bedroom anymore. She was in a sewer and standing in front of her was the Kyuubi no Kitsune which was still locked inside its cage.

The Kyuubi noticed her and smiled, " **Well now, my warden's mate has finally introduced herself to me. If you're looking for the kit, he isn't here. Now leave me mortal before rip you into pieces** " Tayuya scoffed, "Those fucking taunts won't work on me, fox. You're just a pussy that-"

She then moved to the side as a giant claw stood where she previously was. She looked at the Kyuubi as his malicious eyes stared her down and he pulled back his claw since his arm couldn't fit through the bars.

" **You are lucky that this seal protects you.** " Tayuya smiled, "Now that's a good fuzzball. Now fucking heal me already." The bijuu sighed as he lowered himself down until he was face to face with the redhead.

" **Even if you asked me, I can't. My warden is getting lots and lots of chakra now so I can't give it to you mortal.** " Tayuya was curious at why Naruto needed the bijuu's chakra in a situation, _Getting into something good without telling me. I will fucking massacre your ass when I find you shithead._

"Fine. I'll just go to shithead by myself without your help, fuzzball." With that Tayuya left leaving Kyuubi to his peace so that he could go to sleep.

Tayuya was back to her bedroom and she slowly made her way up and walked through the pain to reach her door and open it, _I fucking hate it being in pain._

A groan escaped from her lips as soon as she opened the door, standing in front of her was Kabuto who had his smug grin on, "You're supposed to rest." Tayuya flipped him the bird and she brushed past him by walking slowly.

"Where do you think you're going, Tayuya?" Tayuya snarled, "Wherever the fuck I want. I'm in the mood for the hot springs so I'm going to relax there."

Kabuto laughed, "So you aren't going to check on the others." She looked back at him with a glare, "They're not dead and I don't see any fucking reason why should I look at their unconscious bodies. Call me up when there's an actual reason why I should be with you."

With that Tayuya slowly walked away from Kabuto as the white haired teen returned to his *ahem* duties with Orochimaru. It took longer for Tayuya to make her way out of the base as the cave revealed that it was surrounded by a forest. _This must mean we're near the Land of Fire._

She cracked her neck and stretched a little just to get the blood pumping through her veins. Somehow she didn't mind the pain that her two cracked ribs were giving her as she set off towards Konoha. She had done this so many times, she remembered the guard's schedule and movement. She knew which route to take on any given time, where to hide if all else failed and most importantly where to meet her friend.

She finally reached the last spot where they last met by the riverside. It had been a pain to get through the security, _It must've fucking tightened. I need to tell Orochimaru about this._ She decided to sit near the river and waited for him. _I did fucking tell him that I would meet him again, didn't I?_

A few minutes arrived and an irate Tayuya was stomping a mudhole around the area. It seemed she had grown impatient of waiting maybe it was because she was used to the blonde ball of happy to arrive the second she did and for her to whack him and then they'd have fun or maybe-

The redhead looked towards the sky with a toxic glare, "You say anything and I will tell everyone what your fucking fetishes are." Due to the invasion of private matters, I will just say that Tayuya was too used to Naruto being early but never late.

"Where the fuck are you, shithead?!" She heard someone chuckle and turned around, "Show yourself coward!"

"Hardly-" Emerging from the foliage was Hiruzen in his normal Hokage attire, "-I have just arrived and Naruto is on a mission but he will be back tomorrow."

Tayuya had just experienced what it was like to realize just how screwed up you were in this situation. Standing in front of her was not only Orochimaru's sensei, or the Professor and referred to as one of the Gods of Shinobi, or the fact he led a village in three major wars but the main reason was that she had to be caught by him, their target for the promised day.

Tayuya thought about just escaping but she didn't know how much of age had really hit the Hokage in front of her. Sarutobi gave a smile, "Maa, maa, do not worry about your fate. As you can see or hear, there is no one around us and why would I want to hurt one of Naruto's friends."

Tayuya was still careful but she decided to sense if there was anyone around and it was just the two of them. "I'm leaving." She was about to turn around but Hiruzen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Before you do, may I ask some questions? Can't you satisfy an old man's curiosity?"

Tayuya weighed the positives and negatives of this situation added to the equation were the fact she had nothing else to do. Admitting defeat, she sighed, "Spill it."

"My first question, are you really friends with Naruto?" Tayuya nodded and then shared a grin, "I don't give answers for free you know. You give me one and I fucking give you one."

Hiruzen nodded, "You should try to tone down the vulgarity of your sentences. What is your question then Tayuya-san?" Tayuya looked surprised that the Hokage knew her name as Sarutobi smiled. "If you're going to ask why I know this then ask Naruto since he told me everything."

Tayuya had a large angry tick at her right temple which indicated how angry she was at Naruto, "Why that little-" She then coughed a bit to regain her composure, realizing that wasting energy when the person was not yet here was foolhardy.

"Why the fuck are you talking to me? I didn't realize Konoha was this tree hugging." Sarutobi chuckled, "Well I wanted to see for myself why Naruto says that in his words, 'she is the most important person to me even more than me wanting to be Hokage', something like that."

She was yelling at her body for making her blood rise up to her cheeks. She shouldn't even care about the compliment or the person who gave it but- _Why the fuck am I acting like a fucking pubescent girl._

Hiruzen noticed the blush but decided not to comment on it, "What are your real motives for being with Naruto-kun. Is it for your own sake or someone else's?"

Tayuya sighed, "At first, I thought I could use him for my own benefit but shithead has this special ability that can even make the most evil men his butt buddies in a week's time. We… are not acquaintances or friends. Maybe somewhere in between, I suppose."

Hiruzen could live with that answer as he was asked by the redhead, "Why do you care so much for the shithead anyway?"

Hiruzen sighed, "I suppose you know about his lineage and his burden, am I correct?" Tayuya nodded in response to this, "So you're fucking taking care of him because of that."

Hiruzen shrugged his shoulders, "When Naruto was first brought into this world that was my first line of thought. But then when he reached the age of one I started to really care for him like he was my own grandson. I wish I could've done so much for him so I made the law but I was a fool to think that the hate wouldn't be passed down to the new generation."

"I have so many regrets, why couldn't I have placed him in protection of a clan or at least a foster family who would not judge him. My biggest sin in this life was why didn't I take care of him myself and subject him to such loneliness and sorrow that could turn him crazy. I did not even help him in aiding with his burden, I allowed myself to be a puppet to the civilian council. That is why all I ask of you is to be with him, Tayuya. Think of it as my last wish before I die at the hands of my student."

Tayuya was shocked, "H-How? If so, then why don't you make fucking sure that something bad will happen?"

Hiruzen gave a solemn smile, "I'll answer the first by saying that I know my students and their personalities, I can blatantly see that Orochimaru wants me dead and the destruction of this village is mainly one of his whims. The other reason is that you can see; I'm not the same person as I was thirty years ago. I have grown old and am very near death's door. The only thing I can make sure is that its citizens are safe and that the young generation survives. This might be a selfish reason but my heart wants to fight but I know my body is giving up on me."

"If you ever tell Naruto of this, I know he would not believe it. I fear that there will be days in where he will question his dreams but I want you to always keep him from failing. I believe Naruto is the key in solving all of the shinobi problems. Maybe it's because of his ability or maybe because he is the main character, the fact of the matter is, will you do this for me Tayuya-san."

Tayuya had to absorb everything but she saw his determination and knew it would be pointless to question or even convince him to do things differently, "I won't do it because you ask me to-"

She turned around, "I'll do it because I want to." Tayuya then shunshined out of there leaving a satisfied Hokage with the hopes of Naruto being well taken care of, _I hope she doesn't have Kushina's temper. If so, I am sorry Naruto-kun for leaving you with a horrible fate unless you control her._

"So let me get this straight you actually had a mission with the goddamn Princess Yukie." Naruto who was covered in bandages from head to toe as his right arm was still in a sling actually had the space to nod.

"Yup after that we saved her from her crazy uncle who was going to turn the Land of Snow into Spring and I beat him. He was really hard to face off, he dodged my explosions but I finally got him with this weird Rasengan that looked rainbow colored." Tayuya then asked, "Did anyone see you use this?"

"Only Yukie-chan. The rest were fighting Doto's goons." Tayuya now understood what the fox meant that he was pulling chakra, _I'm not sure if he's aware of it himself._

"That's it, are you really telling me everything?" Naruto smiled, "Well I was called the Hero of Snow/Spring and that land will help Konoha." She noticed his hand clutch a present when she mentioned.

"What's that you're holding?" Naruto's face turned grim as Tayuya grabbed the picture from under him. "Wait, just wait! Tayuya, sto-" He watched her face turn from anticipation to shock as she turns the picture around to show an unconscious Naruto in bed whilst covered in bandages being kissed by the said princess.

Naruto saw her eyebrows raising suggestively and judging by the look in her eyes, the blonde knew exactly what she was going to say, "No Tayuya stop-"

"How was it to *aho* a *aho*? Bet you liked it when she went on top and *aho, aho, aho, aho* you away. You fucking pervert!" She then landed a very soft fist on the top of his head as the pain reached throughout every part of his body.

This caused him to fall to the ground, as he hoped the river nearby carried him away, "I… really hate… this… believe it."

 **Omake: Hidan and Kakuzu meet Naruto and Tayuya (Remember this is canon in my story)**

"Hoi Kakuzu!" The man in front of him paid no mind, "Kakuzu!" Still there was no response as Hidan threw his scythe at him which Kakuzu dodged effortlessly.

"KA-KU-ZU!" Hidan was already aggrevated, "WHAT?!" His partner turned around seething at the immortal shinobi. Kakuzu wanted nothing less than to kill Hidan but their leader had to pair him to someone who can't die and who is more annoying as Deidara.

"You bastard! We've been fucking going around in circles, where the hell is the bitch that's going to give us the money?" Kakuzu only glared at Hidan's complaint, "The more time I have to listen to you, the more money I'm losing. We're already near from the drop point; it's a small dango restaurant. After that we have to go and scout out the Nibi and the Nanabi in Kumo and Taki."

This managed to keep Hidan quiet for a little while as the duo managed to find the restaurant, "Finally, we can eat and get our fucking money!" The silver haired man opened the door, "Yo oba-san, give us four orders of fruit dango."

The two then saw an old lady who quickly went into the kitchen and a blonde and redhead merrily eating and chatting away. They soon stopped as Hidan and Kakuzu took a seat, the old lady then gave them their meal and they started eating away.

"Those guys have the same costume like Deidara-sensei and Sasori-sensei. You think they're friends." Tayuya didn't spare a glance at the two instead focused on her meal, "Fucking finish your food, already shithead. We already need to train before you have that shitty mission on picket fences."

Naruto grumbled and mumbled a series of words as he started eating again. The thing was he couldn't get his mind off of the duo so he thought, _Oh well I don't care if Tayuya hates me for this._ He then got off of his seat and walked towards Hidan who was munching away, "Hey."

Hidan turns to see and almost barfs in his mouth, _What the hell is this?! Why is there so much orange?_ Naruto pointed at him, "You look strong, may I fight you?" Hidan was surprised but Kakuzu actually liked the balls of the kid because he looked like a noisy brat.

"Hah? A gaki like you can't even come close to knocking me down." Naruto smiled, "Then if I do, you should teach me your cool tricks."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu with a face that could be understood as, _Should I be fucking serious about this?_ Kakuzu shrugs his shoulders, "Why should this idiot even land a punch on you gaki? You have nothing-"

"Well if you want money then I can give you-" He then tossed Kakuzu a scroll and as he opened it, his eyes went outside his skull anime style. After this, he glared at Hidan, "He accepts it."

Hidan was in disbelief, _What the fuck?! How much money does this kid have that can make Kakuzu like this?!_ "Hoi, hoi, hoi, Kakuzu! Are you serious?!" Naruto smiled at what he had done, he had loads of money due to him getting the inheritance of his parents and he really didn't need it. Tayuya also didn't want what she called his pity money.

"Just do it Hidan, it's not like we have anything to do. Plus it's a nice appetizer to eat." Hidan laughed and licked his lips and stood to turn around and gave a smile.

"Let's do this kid." Naruto couldn't wait so he left the restaurant immediately as Hidan and Kakuzu followed slowly while Tayuya sighs, "The idiot couldn't wait that long." Instead of going to Naruto, she decides to eat slowly until she finishes the entire meal and then pays the old lady.

The old lady smiles at her, "You know dearie, you sure bring the weirdest people in black cloaks." Tayuya smiled, "We'll be back obaa-san."

As soon as she got out of the restaurant, she saw a beaten up Naruto as Hidan had his scythe on his shoulders. Naruto was trying to get up but Hidan kicked him on the stomach causing the blonde to kiss the ground again.

"Hey kid, I think that's enough. I don't think I can offer a good sacrifice to Jashin-sama by killing off a chibi." Naruto clawed the ground in anger, _What have I been doing?_

He looked up and saw Tayuya who he swore mouthed to him, 'Get the fuck up and kick him in the balls.' Naruto started laughing as he crossed his fingers, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Lots of smoke appeared around the blonde as many clones came out which shocked Kakuzu, _That kid… his chakra reserves must be jounin or kage level if he isn't tired from all of this._ Hidan smiled and proclaimed, "Jashin-sama! See your faithful servant slaughter this heathen and give you this feast."

Hidan then charged towards the clones and started to slice and dice everything around him. Clone after clone was destroyed in his rampage. Naruto was still trying to think of a way on how to land a hit on his opponent, _He's as tough as Sasori-sensei and as loud as Deidara-sensei. This is tough unless… what did Tayuya-chan always tell me to do when I'm in a tight spot?_

The gears on his head were turning slowly and then a light bulb shone, _I got it. Uzumaki Special #7 should work._ He then charged at Hidan who noticed, "Finally I was getting bored at the clones."

He then licked his lips, _Should I finish this quickly or savour his despair. I already got his blood, all I need to do is the ritual._ Naruto jumped in the air as he went through some handsigns, "Futon: Daitonpa!" Naruto released the large gust of wind but Hidan didn't budge but placed his arms over his eyes, _This kid is annoying to blow dust in my eyes._

Hidan grabbed his retractable spear and started making the ritual with his blood, _This is going to be good._ "Drop dead kid." He plunged the spear to his heart as Naruto eyes widened and he clutched his chest at where his heart was.

Hidan's face was moulded into extreme pleasure at the sight in front of him, _Jashin-sama, I've done it!_ He then felt something hit his behind, _What the-_

He turned his head around and saw a smirking Naruto with a kunai which stabbed his behind and looked up to see Naruto who looks fine, _How's the gaki not affected?_ Kakuzu laughed, "The gaki swiped the blood out of your dumb ritual and now he's not affected."

Hidan couldn't believe it because this was the first time that this has happened. The clone Naruto then activated the trump card as he detonated the kunai which made Hidan go flying towards the real one who landed a solid punch to Hidan's nose, breaking it. Naruto then gave the missing nin an axe kick to Hidan's stomach which caused the silver haired man to crash to the ground.

Naruto then landed next to him and breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes I won! Now you have to show me your stuff, crazy guy who wants to stab himself!" He then heard sobbing and looked to see Hidan crying, "Why are you crying?"

Hidan then shouted, "Jashin-sama, forgive me! I couldn't kill the heathen." Naruto was puzzled to say the least, "What's wrong with him?"

Kakuzu sighed, "It's the idiot's stupid religion." Naruto had question marks all lined up along his head as Tayuya saved him, "It's a cult where masochists stab themselves and say they love this fucker named Jashin."

Good thing Naruto knew every curse or bad word Tayuya has ever said so he wasn't that surprised. Tayuya thought he would be grossed but it looked like the blonde was incredibly curious. "So what does this Jashin do?"

Hidan stopped crying, "Jashin is a gracious god who smiles and gives blessings to all who serve him." Naruto nodded, "So you kill and hurt yourself because it's an offering." Hidan smiled, "Of course, only heathens wouldn't understand why Jashin-sama is so great-"

"That's awesome!" Naruto's outburst seemed to have shocked everyone around him. Hidan on the otherhand was starting to like him, "Are you going to convert?"

Naruto shook his head, "No but I'd like to learn how you didn't die and Jashin sounds awesome so can you teach me." He ended his statement with his signature foxy grin as Hidan bowed to him proclaiming, "Danna!"

Kakuzu on the other hand seemed to have regained his composure and looked at Tayuya, "You seem oddly familiar." Tayuya sighed, "Well I got information you might like on a former member of yours, if you'd like to trade zombie."

 **AN: That is all and I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, remember to leave a favourite, a follow and most importantly a review.**

 **I'm sorry about not including Naruto's fight but honestly it wouldn't jam with the flow of this chapter and the next chapter will be about Anko so you might as well enjoy that.**

 **I'll see you all next time! BYE BYE!**


	8. Message (Update)

**Hey, it's been a long time since I've been able to update with Naruto so I will tell the fans of Secrets that I am taking a break until I get that inspiration again to write. I apologize but I ran out of inspiration to write Naruto, the anime has been so long and hasn't even reached the good stuff yet. I haven't seen any other NaruTayu fic so I am really sorry for taking an indefinite break with this story. I won't abandon it and I will write again.**

 **Thank you, Nigma Shady out.**


	9. Update

**Update (May 1, 2017)**

 **Ohayou! Minna, are you all doing great**

 **Im writing this now to say that next month, I will be placing a new chapter for Secrets. I might sound unworthy for this but I need your help, over the last few months, writer's block has hit me and I am losing motivation in writing Naruto as watching the last episodes of Naruto killed me. Although Boruto is hopefully bringing back my touch. I realize now that when I try to bring too many series reference to a single story, it really kills what I plan and I should stop doing very big stories.**

 **Anyways I decided to go for another series I have been wanting to read and watch and that is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. I finished all seven and currently reading the eighth part, it made me want to write again as my creative imagination is back. Therefore, for the first time I will try a Naruto story with more elements from another series, I may make it into a crossover… who knows?**

 **That is why I need help in asking as you guys have lots of creative ideas to. So here are the characters that will have stands.**

 **Naruto**

 **Akatsuki**

 **Some side characters**

 **I plan to have this story to end with Naruto vs Akatsuki so no Madara Uchiha or Fourth Great Ninja War.**

 **So please help me by giving out a pm or tweeting me at NigmaShady on what stands should the characters I wrote down should have and the reasons why.**

 **Thank you and see you Next Month.**

 **P.S. I'm glad that the NaruTayu stories have become better over the last year ever since RyoshiMorino and others took a break. Especially RyoshiMorino who I can say has done some great Legend of Zelda stories that are great.**


End file.
